Golden cage
by misscaffrey12
Summary: Daniela was sold to the prince- a fate any girl would die to have.But she escaped one night, and hid in one small town. Will the prince find her?
1. Chapter 1

_**I had an idea for this one and here is the first chapter. My other story is still going on. I may continue this one, I don't know if it's a good one. If you want, tell me what you think .Sorry if I have some mistakes.**_

As a little girl, I dreamt of the ideal life. I imagined myself growing up to be a beautiful, independent woman, who can choose her own job. Maybe a doctor or a school teacher. I could see myself, going through life with confidence. I would be probably married to a kind, handsome guy, and we would have adorable kids. I wanted girls, which I would love with all my heart. Maybe we would have a dog or a cat. It was a nice dream indeed and I wished when I got older I could have had that. But fate was chosen different path for me, Daniela Summers, to be bought by a prince.

 _ **# # #**_

My story began when my parents died in a car accident when I was 10 years old. We were just going home from after the cinema, when one drunk driver hit us. I can't remember much from the accident- just me screaming, my mother turning back from the passenger's seat to tell me something and then blank. Complete darkness. The next thing I remember, was waking up in the hospital and learning that both of my parents were dead. I was the only one survived, with one broken arm , but I was alive. My father had died immediately , my mother –later in the hospital, they couldn't save her. I became an orphan at the age of 10, and I was completely alone. My grandparents from both sides were dead. The child services had sent me to a girl's boarding school for orphans like me. I remember entering the school with my suitcase and meeting the headmistress Mrs. Hunter, who had taken my hand and welcomed me to the boarding school. How I had wiped my tears when entering my new room and meeting my roommate, a funny and kind girl, named Lucy. How I had missed my room at my home and how hard it was to get used to this new life. How I had prayed that someone might adopt me and I would have a real home. But years passed and no one came, but other girls were lucky to be picked by, I hope, nice families. I was no longer the scary and shy girl that had entered this place. I wasn't the short, clumsy girl anymore. I got taller, even without high heels. My brown hair was shoulder length and a little curly. I met so many new friends- Lucy, Hayley and Maria. The four of us were inseparable, and we often found ourselves in troubles. By doing pranks to the mean girls, to some teachers, sneaking alcohol inside. We were often punished to clean the floor , water the plants , wash the dishes. But we were happy, carefree. We had made a pack between the four of us- when we reach 19 we would be free to leave this place, and we vowed to continue being friends. To find ourselves somewhere to live, to help each other in life, to be together. If I only knew that these talks between the four girls, holding hands, would be just that- talks. Because my fate was different.

 _ **# # #**_

I won't ever forget the day when I met prince Victor, the son of the king. Yes, in my world we had kings and princes. But they weren't human, they were something else- vampires. Yes, those were real and I lived in a world where they rule us. They have for centuries.

I remember how excited I was when I learn that the prince would visit our town and I was part of the program. Our headmistress had helped organize the event- the tables, the music, the entertainment. And I was part of this entertainment. Since I was a young girl, I could sing very well, or at least I have been told this. I was always ashamed to sing, not wanting to embarrass myself, but my friends had told me my voice was really awesome. And once the headmistress had heard me sing, and since that day she had encouraged me to do it more. She hired one piano teacher and with him I had learn how to play the piano, and practice my singing. And the headmistress had made me attend all sorts of singing competitions, and I was often applauded, won prizes. Sometimes I thought the headmistress was more kind with me when we were punished, because I could sing well.

I was so nervous to sing in front of the prince. I was trembling in my blue dress, microphone in my hand , as I waited to be announced as one of the town's talents, a girl with a possible future in the music industry. Although I knew that would never happen, I didn't have that much money. I loved to sing, to feel the music, the lyrics, but I knew I would never be a singer. I remember taking a deep breath before showing up on the stage and perform the song I had chosen for this night. My eyes had recognized the prince, Victor, who was sitting on the nearest table. He was really very attractive, as Hayley had said. Black short hair and brown eyes. Eyes that were staring at me. It was hard to look away, but I had managed to. I had seen vampires before, but I was never bitten by one. Although I wondered what the feelings must be. Would it hurt as Lucy had explained when when she showed her bite mark to me? Or would it be good, as Maria had said? I had blushed, when the prince was still looking at me, even after I had finished singing and everyone clapped. Victor was just staring at me and I could feel him watching my every move as I had sat on our table, much more further than his. And I nearly had fainted when the prince had asked me on a dance that night. His voice was so soft, and he was a wonderful dancer. He had asked for my name, and smiled as I told it. How I must have blushed when he had led me to my table and kissed my hand, thanking me again for the dance and my amazing voice. How me and the girls had been giggling all night, daydreaming. How Maria had joked I should have kissed the prince. I had only laughed. I was 19 years old, and I was going to leave this place for good. Only three months and I would build my own life.

But the enormous bouquets started to arrive, also presents from the prince. The girls were more excited than me when I got the next red rose. I was flattered that Victor, our prince, was trying to make an impression on me. But I wasn't so romantic as my friends. I would never be like Cinderella. Our prince had many lovers and he wanted me to be the next one. And I had told him that when he had come once and gave me a new laptop. I looked Victor in the face and told him , that this was very sweet, but I wasn't ready for this. My friends thought I was mad for saying this and denying the prince , but I couldn't take back my words. Victor was silent then, and turned back. I was waiting for some kind of a punishment from him, but nothing came. The headmistress told me I was a stupid girl, my whole life would have been arranged if I had given the prince a chance. That I must be crazy. Maybe I was, but I didn't want someone to buy my love and to be just another woman in someone's bed. Some girls were dying to be in my place, as I was often reminded.

Victor came one day and bought me. The headmistress couldn't have denied him, as she had told me later. He had offered a very large amount of money to her, she was my legal guardian until I had the right to leave the school, she had rights over me. And I was sold . I cried like the first time I had entered the boarding school, only now I was leaving it. Maria, Lucy and Hayley had ran after the car and I had promised them to keep in touch. But I had failed them.

 _ **# # #**_

I entered Victor's mansion with only my suitcase and puffy from the tears eyes. What he did was wrong and I began to hate him. I was cold with him, I barely smiled. I wanted so badly to see my friends, to hug them. To do what I wanted to. Not to wear the clothes the prince had bought for me, or to go somewhere with a permission. To share a home with a complete stranger.

Victor had been the first man I had slept with, and I liked it, as much as I hated to admit. He was gentle, but my heart was cold. I was crying a lot, missing my friends, freedom.

'' You surrender to me in the bed, you let me drink from you, but your heart and soul are closed for me. Let me in, Daniela.''- Victor said once when he gave me a very beautiful golden bracelet. But I hated him for locking me away like this. I felt like a bird in a golden cage. Never free. I ate whatever the prince said, I read whatever he wanted, I wore whatever he approved. I had sang for him when he wished for it. I was dying inside.

Then Victor changed, hurt by my coldness. He began to yell at me, to leave me without food for a day or two, to tear my clothes or throw them in the trash. He had bitten me not so gently as before, and it hurt. And the prince had started to bring women in the mansion and I had to endure their parties and love making. I had lived with Victor for almost four mouths and I had planned to escape. I met one young man, Sebastian, one of the servants, and we got close. The guy fancied me and I was beginning to fall for him too. He had kind blue eyes and a sweet smile. But Victor found out and beat him to death, and drank his blood. I had decided that my escape has to be soon.

I was aware if I got caught, I would be dead. But I didn't care. One night Victor had told me to dine with him in his room and that was my chance. I put some sleeping pills in his wine. The servants pitied me and one of them gave me the pills, because I had trouble sleeping. I had to pretend to enjoy the prince's company, and wait for the effect. My heart jumped as Victor fell asleep and collapsed on the floor. I made sure he was really sleeping and ran to my room. I had prepared my luggage, only one rucksack filled with some clothes and money I had hidden, my I.D. I took some of the jewelries, intending to sell them if I needed money.

My escape was a blur. I remember taking the keys for the car from Victor's room, and with one knife I had ran down the stairs. I had stabbed one guard in the back, pierced another's heart, before he could attack me. I had never killed someone before, but I had to. I wiped the blood with one napkin and unlocked the car. My heart was going to burst from my chest. It was pounding so loud, when I was driving away from the mansion. I was expecting to be caught any minute.

I left the car somewhere in the town and ran to the bus station. I bought a ticket for the bus that was soon departing . My hair was tied on a ponytail, and I had a baseball hat on. My jeans were old ones, also the leather jacket looked normal. Nothing too attention attracting . I got in the bus and the whole time I prayed. If I was caught , I would be dead. But I didn't care. I got from the bus way before my stop- the last one, to where I had bought the ticket. I got off maybe on the fourth stop and took another bus and I ended in one small town. I hadn't slept the whole night, I was hungry, scared. I was barely holding up.

I remember walking around the new, foreign town and wondering what to do now. I had still money in me, but what now? I had done something completely stupid, bold and it would get me killed. But there was no turning back. I fainted.

 _ **# # #**_

I woke up and saw one woman, looking at me. She was older than me, and her eyes reminded me of my mother's - the same green ones. I began crying when I thought of my family.

'' Poor thing.''- She hugged me. I saw more women, some my age, others older.-'' What is your name?''- I wondered what to say. Victor must be looking for me, and I decided to tell a fake name.

'' Nicole.''- I had always liked that name, one of my grandmothers was called that. -'' Where am I?''- I paled and tried to get out from the bed. The women around me were waitresses in what now was called '' a blood bar.'' Basically that was a bar like any other, but most of the clients were vampires and they had often fed from the girls that worked there or brought their dates here. There were rooms upstairs specially made for the privacy of the love couples- vampires or mortals. Lucy had told me, she had been to a place like this. The woman that had found me and brought me to her home- Sally, lived near the bar, and the other six girls were also working there. The blood bars were a place where a mortal could get drunk, be bitten by a vampire for money or for free. Vampires visited such places for the free blood, and a chance to have fun with some of the girls that worked there, for money of course. Lucy had told me about what wild parties took place in these bars. I had vowed never to enter such a place.

'' You have been with a vampire. And a wealthy one.''- One of the girls, Maya, a tall ginger, stated when she saw the bite marks on my neck, forearms and the golden bracelet on my wrist. These girls weren't stupid, they figured out I had ran away from someone. Plus I had my luggage, and money. I had prayed them with tears in my eyes not to inform the police, to help me. Because I didn't want to return to Victor. I begged them to help me. And Sally had agreed, she offered to share her home with me. We would negotiate the rent later, after I find a job. Maya offered me a place in the blood bar, as a waitress. I was going to deny with all my heart, but I needed money. And so I said yes. One of the women gave me a blond wig and a pair of blue contact lenses to hide my natural brown eyes so I could change my look a bit. I knew that won't help me for long, but it was something.

I met with the bar's owner, Frank , and he gave me a chance. And so I had begun my first job. I quickly got used to the job, and I had managed to deal with flirty guys without accidents. Some vampires were trying to seduce me, but some of the other girls always came and throw herself in the vampire's arms. Frank, the owner, was looking at me strangely, like he knew I was hiding something big. And he had even protected me from some flirty guys himself. A thought that my boss would try to seduce me had crossed my mind, but Frank never touched me or said anything. I was extra careful with him. I was hiding for almost two months, but every moment I was expecting Victor to find me. But days passed and no sign of him. Maybe the prince had forgotten me, decided I wasn't worth it. He had probably found a new toy. I had tried to fool myself that, but the royal guards were looking for me. I knew time wasn't on my side and I had to ran away again. But where to?

I became friends with Sally, who was like a mother to me, Maya and Evelyn. But I missed my old ones, the three girls I had made a vow to be always sisters. I was scared to contact them. All these months as Victor's pet, I wasn't allowed to call them.

Days passed. But I guess fate hated me. One night Frank came and told us with a cheerful voice.

'' Girls, this night I want you to be perfect. We will have a special guest.''- I was just pouring a glass of whisky when I looked up. I had noticed that the place wasn't crowded as always. But what guest? –'' So may I suggest that you fix your makeups and put on something nicer.''

'' Who is coming, Frank?''- Sally asked. I paled.

'' A royalty. In my bar.''- I gripped the glass. Frank laughed.

'' You are joking!''- Maya said, after eying the other girls.

'' I'm not, my dear.''- My boss smiled.-'' The prince, our prince, is in our small town and he wants to see our blood bar.''- That wasn't possible!

'' The prince, Victor?!''- Lara, one blond, exclaimed.-'' Is it true what they had written in the newspapers? That a girl living with him had escaped? What a fool!''- I rolled my eyes. If you want him so much, you can have him! My escape had caused a scandal, a big one. I had expected my photograph to be all around the newspapers and the TV, but there weren't none. It was only said the royal guards were dealing with the matter and searching for Daniela Summers.

'' Yes, I think it is.''- Frank answered and for some reason his eyes landed on me. I looked away. Did he knew and told the prince? Was that why my boss was looking at me so strangely lately and protecting me from flirty clients?-'' So I want each every one of you to pick something nice to wear, a dress would be perfect. Fix your hairs and makeup. The prince must leave my bar with only wonderful memories. And to make things more interesting, I have masks for you to wear. For more mystery. ''- Frank was still glancing often at me when he spoke. He handed me a purple mask, which was decorated with golden and silver lines. The mask covered my eyes and nose. I felt my world crushing down.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank your reading this! This is the second chapter, and I hope it's a good one. Sorry if I have mistakes.**_

I knew I was living on a borrowed time. I knew that this job, this place were temporary. I knew I won't be here long. But it was good to pretend for a while. To pretend I was a normal girl, just doing my job, having a normal life. Going inside a store and buy whatever you want, wear whatever you want. Having someone to talk to. All these months as Victor's pet I have missed a real company. My friends Hayley, Maria and Lucy must have wondered why I haven't call or at least write to them. They probably were offended by my behavior, or thinking I had become more prideful and forgotten about them. That I was ashamed of my origin, ashamed of them. But the truth was much more darker- the prince had simply forbidden me to contact them, hurt that I was cold to him. A way to punish me for my cold behavior. And it was a punishment indeed- he had left me alone sometimes for days in my room, I was only brought food . The servants were the only ones I had talked to and some of them had pitied me and hugged me while I cried. I had been ashamed to cry in front of them, but it got too much. The loneliness was killing me and I knew I had to at least try to escape. So I did a thing that was totally brave and equally stupid. Sometimes I wondered if I had done the right thing by escaping Victor. If my heroic act won't get me in a much more tough situation. Because the prince will surely find me, and he won't be happy . Maybe I had signed my death by doing this, but then it had been the only thing possible for me.

And now the world was spinning before my eyes, as I still tried to register everything. Victor was coming today, tonight, in here! He would find and take me back again! And I will be his pet again! A girl, which he used for blood and for pleasure. I felt sick with myself that I had enjoyed being with the prince in the bed, and I had returned with passion his touches and kisses. I felt sick with myself that part of me liked to be his blood donor, to be this close to him. But I still hated him for this, for making me enjoy this passion. For taking me away from my friends and from my chance to start my life like I want it. For locking me away and forbidding me to talk to men. I hated Victor for killing Sebastian , a nice young man I liked and even kissed. The boy was innocent, sweet and I had regretted that me knowing him led to his death. But I regretted more that we had met under such circumstances, maybe we would have been a nice couple.

'' Are you all right, Nicole?''- Lara asked and touched my shoulder.-'' You look pale.''- I rubbed my eyes.

''I'm fine.''- My eyes focused on the front door. What if I could say I was feeling unwell and that I wanted the night off? No, that would be too suspicious and would definitely attract attention. Frank would never allow me to head home when the prince will be coming. My boss would need all of his staff tonight, and I doubted he would just say yes to me wanting to go home. Besides Frank was already looking at me strangely, and my sudden reaction might convince him that I was hiding something. And given the fact who our client would be, my boss will put the things together for himself and I would be done. My only chance was to run, without anyone noticing me.

'' I'm going to the bathroom.''- I told Maya and she took my client and poured him beer. Frank eyed me again, but I smiled at him and headed inside to the staff's restrooms. I grabbed my handbag, some cheap one I had bought my first week here. I headed for the back exit, hoping I might succeed to get to the train or bus station and buy a ticket for the next ride. I had some money in me, but no clothes except the ones on me. I might attract attention with this black skirt and red blouse , but I couldn't decide if I should go to the apartment and take the rest of my clothes or no.

'' Where do you think you are going, Nicole?''- I froze when Frank grabbed my hand and made me face him.-'' Your shift is not over yet.''- What should I say?! My heart was beating so loud, I was afraid it could be heard in the whole town.

'' I wanted to pick something to wear for the prince.''- I said , hoping my boss would buy it.- '' I know how important this is to you, Frank, and I wanted to see if I have nice dresses.''- Lara and Eliza were already dressed up in short dresses. My boss's green eyes were focused on my face, and I could tell he knew I was lying. You know the feeling when you know that the person in front of you was lying? I have felt it, and right now I was sure Frank had felt it too.

'' So thoughtful of you, Nicole.''- My boss smiled and let go of my hand.-'' But I was going to let you and Sally fix yourselves, then the other girls. And don't worry, I am sure the prince will be enchanted by you.''- I didn't like the look in his eyes, the greedy look. The same one the headmistress Mrs. Hunter had when she sold me to Victor.

'' Oh, you are ready!''- Sally came and I was happy to see her. She broke Frank's staring .-'' We will be back soon, Frank.''- I nodded and forced a smile to my boss, who I was sure had told the prince I was here. Me and my roommate walked to our home , who was across the street.

'' I will lend you some of my dresses, if you like.''- Sally said when she unlocked our front door. I will miss this place. It wasn't much, but I had my own room, a bed and a wardrobe. And Sally was a wonderful roommate, she reminded me of my mother. The same eyes, warm smile . For the first time in months I had felt loved and accepted somewhere. This place had become like a home to me.

'' I am not staying, Sally.''- I took out my rucksack and threw all of my clothes inside. The ones I had bought here and my old ones. –'' I have to run.''

'' But why?''- The older woman touched my shoulder.-'' What's wrong?''- I guessed my reaction was really odd.

'' I have to. I like you, I like the girls, but I can't stay here.''- I added in my luggage my toothbrush, toothpaste.-'' I'm sorry.''- I sobbed . I was feeling awful for doing this. Running away without saying goodbye, without a note.

'' But…?''- Sally was so confused and my heart broke.-'' What is troubling you, dear?''- I wanted to tell my secret to someone, to yell , to stop with this hiding.

'' I wasn't completely honest with you, Sally, or the girls. My name is not Nicole. I am the girl the royal guards are looking for. I am Daniela Summers.''- I sat down on the bed and began to cry. Sally hugged me.-'' I like you all, but I can't stay here. He will find me. And I don't want to go back to him.''

'' Well, I had suspected it.''- I looked at the older woman.

'' But why didn't you say something? Call the police and hand me to them?''- I was stunned. This woman had hid me for months from the prince himself.

'' Because you looked so scared, dear. So broken. You had probably eaten poorly, you looked sleep deprived. And I thought I should let you decide when to tell me. ''- I wiped my tears.

'' But you….? Do the others know?''- Will any of the girls get in trouble for hiding me? How many of them knew the truth?

'' I hadn't told anyone what I had suspected. I hadn't told anyone I had heard you wake up screaming.''- I blushed and Sally hugged me again.-'' But I can't say if they know or no. I only know that you must had good reasons to run away from the prince.''

'' I know it must look like a dream come true, but to me was a nightmare. To be controlled all the time. To be someone's toy.''- I wiped my tears again and stood up.-'' So I have to ran again.''

'' Where to, Daniela?''- To hear my own name was nice.

'' I don't know, but far away from here.''- I went to our terrace to get some of my laundry and froze. Victor's guards were here and the cars were parked near the bar.-'' Oh, no! Now what?!''- I hid back inside.

'' It's Frank!''- Sally answered her phone and eyed me after she ended the call.-'' He was asking if we would return soon. The prince will arrive soon.''- I slid down the wall and buried my hands in my hair.

'' What should I do, Sally?''- The royal guards will patrol the streets to make sure the prince was safe, which meant I will never succeed to ran away. They would find me in no time, probably before Victor shows up.

'' Well, you can get dressed and return to the bar.''- Sally knelt in front of me and took my hands.-'' The place would be crowded tonight because of the prince. It would be easier to sneak out . And you will be wearing this.''- Sally showed me the purple mask I had thrown on the ground. –'' I know it's risky, but if you try to leave now, they will get you more easy.''- Yes, the royal guard will surely check every person, and a girl caring a rucksack would be suspicious.-'' I promise to think of something to help you, Daniela.''- I weighted my options. And I was doomed no matter which I would choose. If I tried to ran away , the royal guards would stop me to see my I.D. I could take a different route, but I figured the whole town was very safely guarded because of Victor. Which meant I wouldn't make it out of it. And in the crowded bar at least I could try, but I knew I was again doomed. I was trapped.

I stood up and began to undress. Sally gave me one purple knee long dress, and I was glad it fitted me. The blue contact lenses were burning my eyes and I unwillingly removed them. I felt so vulnerable without them. I put lipstick and eye shadow on. I looked myself in the mirror after I placed the purple mask on. I said a prayer and took my handbag.

 _ **# # #**_

Me and Sally went through the royal guards without problems. Mainly because Sally told them we were working in the bar and they were waiting for us. I had looked away from the guards and remain silent, and thanked God when they let us pass.

'' You look amazing!''- Lara smiled at us. The blonde was stunning in her red dress. She winked at us while placing on her mask.-'' He is here!''- My heart stopped.

'' Really?''- I said, Sally squeezed my hand . I was afraid I would faint.

'' Yes, and he is gorgeous!''- Maya was fixing her hair in the mirror in our locker room.-'' I wonder what that Daniela didn't like in him. The prince is dreamy!''- I bit my lips before responding. Yes, handsome and controlling.

'' Maybe she couldn't please him. ''- Lara answered after taking a selfie and smiling at the result.

'' Or she isn't pretty at all.''- Maya said while locking her locker.

''More likely she is stupid to run away from a man like that .''- Lara added and I wanted to punch them. Who were they do judge me?

'' Whatever that girl is, she must had her reasons.''-Sally said and I smiled at her for defending me.

''Sure. But she is not here now. And maybe I will get the prince.''- Lara winked at her reflection and opened the door. I exited with a heavy heart. The bar was full indeed. I saw some of our regulars, some vampires. One of them winked at me. That one has been trying to sleep with me for days , but I had managed to turn down his attempts.

I went behind the bar and picked up a tray for one of the tables. The music was too loud, and my head was dizzy. I saw some couple kissing, others dancing. I managed not to drop the tray , because some guy bumped into me.

'' He is so hot!''- Eliza, one blond, with blue mask, yelled over the music to me. I followed her gaze and froze. At one of our biggest tables far away from where I stood, was Victor! And he indeed looked amazing. The same black hair, brown piercing eyes. He really looked like a dream man. Frank had hired some dancers for him and one girl was sitting on his lap. But I forced myself to look away before Victor notices me, and to walk far away from his table. I was foolishly hoping to avoid his table for the whole night. That Victor won't ever look my way .

And for a long time I had managed that. I was busy pouring beers, whiskeys, caring trays with the orders. I had avoided to look Victor's way, too scared of our eyes meeting . I was deluding myself that the place was big and crowded. I guessed the hope dies last.

I nearly dropped one glass when the singer began my song, the same one I had sang to Victor that night when he had come to our town. I looked to the music band , which was performing tonight. Every Friday and during the weekends Frank hired different bands. Normally during the week there were DJ's , but Frank insisted that during the Fridays and the weekends some music band to perform. And I liked these guys, they were pretty good. I missed singing.

'' The prince kissed my hand!''- Lara exclaimed after she returned from the restroom.-'' He is so sweet!''- If you can call sweet someone who forbid you to hear your friends!

'' This song is nice!''- Maya smiled after taking one cigarette and told Frank she was going outside to smoke.-'' The prince had asked for it!''

'' Really?''- I opened one beer bottle and handed it to one young man.

'' Yes, I had heard him saying it was his favorite.''- I gulped. It was the same song I had performed that night.

'' Do you think he will pick someone of us to join him upstairs?''- Eliza eyed Victor and licked her lips.-'' I will do everything he asks of me.''- I rolled my eyes. Thank God, my song ended and the band began another. Someone broke a glass and I hurried to pick up the pieces. After throwing the glass pieces, wiping the floor, and handing the client another glass of whisky, I looked to Victor's table and froze. My boss was there and he was saying something to Victor. Victor nodded and answered back. This wasn't good. My boss bowed and headed my way. I walked to the bar, trying to look busy with something.

'' How are you, Nicole?''- I jumped at Frank's voice. My boss was drunk and I again saw a greedy look in his eyes.

'' I'm fine. Lots of work tonight.''- I smiled at began to pour tequila for some vampires. One guy asked for my number, but I had joked that maybe later I would tell him mine.

'' Good. I have something to tell you.''- I tried not to look scared. My eyes found the front door again.-'' His Highness wants to have some fun.''- I risked glancing at Victor's table, and found him looking my way. The girl on his lap was there still.

'' But isn't this why you have hired the dancers, Frank?''- I laughed nervously. This was definitely not good!

'' Yes, but the prince wants a special someone, Nicole. ''- My boss grinned.-'' He has seen you tonight and wants you to join him upstairs.''


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dear guest, thank you so much for liking my writing and this story! I hope this chapter is well too, and forgive me if I have mistakes. Have fun reading. : )**_

 _ **Victor's POV**_

'' _**This girl made you a fool, son. She used your infatuation with her. That mortal played you like a marionette, and you allowed it. I have told you should have never taken this girl into your home!'' – My father's words repeated over and over in my head.-'' If you wanted a lover so much, you could have thousands! If you wanted a private singer, you can hire someone! So why did you take an orphan mortal girl to live with you?! If it was her body you desired, than take it, one-two nights , and send her away! But you had to live with this mortal for months and shower her with gifts! And in the end she made you a fool, Victor, used your weakness! She disgraced our family!''**_

Daniela. How could she have escaped me?! How dare that girl! I remember waking up on the the carpet in my room, to find I was alone. The food I had ordered to be prepared for my special dinner with my pet was cold. The opened bottle of wine, the flowers on the table. The lights were still on. The only thing missing was my lovely guest. I had checked the whole mansion and Daniela was gone, she had taken some of her clothes, money and just left! The girl had even stolen one of my cars, stabbed one of the guards! Who would have thought my pet had so much courage!

How Daniela had tricked me! How easily I had let my guards down , and not suspected her. My beautiful girl had worn a red long dress, that perfume I had bought her. Daniela had looked so tempting and she was even smiling and talking to with me. It had been so long since I had a nice conversation with her, since I had seen her smile in my presence. I had been fooled, and the little fox used it against me! Daniela had even drugged me with sleeping pills! I had questioned all of my servants, but I didn't fire the woman that gave the pills to my pet. Marisa thought she was helping my Daniela sleep better.

When I catch the pretty fox again, I will have to decide how to punish her for making fun of me and my family. A 19 year old mortal girl dared to mock like this me, the prince! Maybe my father was right, I had let Daniela's charms weaken me. But since I saw her, I have wanted the brown-haired girl. Since I had heard her sing with that sweet angelic voice, I knew I had to have her. But Miss Daniela Summers had played hard to get, refusing my gifts and courting. Such a thing had never happened to me! When the mortal had told me she didn't want me, I lost it and bought her. If I couldn't have her willingly, then I shall make her my property. Daniela seemed to enjoy what we did in the bed, and I was pleased she was a virgin, it made me so happy. And her blood tasted so sweet, like caramel, and I have fallen in love with the taste. But Daniela had remained cold as ice, she had kept on asking to see her friends, to get a job. When she began to fall for that servant boy Sebastian, I had lost it and killed him. She was mine!

I will find her again. The royal guards searched the nearby towns, the train and bus stations. I didn't want Danny's photograph to be posted anywhere, I didn't want someone to abduct her, demanding a ransom, or to be killed.

Soon my little bird will be in my arms again. I had grinned when I was informed that my girl was spotted in some bar. I had called the owner, Frank, and he had confirmed that it was the same girl, and he had invited me to see for myself. I had been told so many time that someone had seen my Danny, and each time it was a lie. But I had decided to give it a try and to see for myself.

Frank had even showed me a picture on his phone. And it really was my Daniela! But I had though he had somehow gotten her picture and was making fun of me, but he denied it and asked me again to come and see for myself. And I did. My breath stopped when I saw her. The girl had blond hair, was dressed in a purple dress, and wore a mask. But the way she moved was the same, the way she smiled at the clients. I couldn't take my eyes off the girl, even though I had dancers to entertain me and alcohol. But the wine and the girls, ready to do anything I wanted, weren't enough for me. I had been watching the blond girl all night, thinking how much she reminded me of my pet, and that maybe Frank hadn't lied. The blond girl was called Nicole, some new girl, that had just started around the time my Danny escaped. It all matched.

I knew I had to meet this Nicole face to face. I had compelled the bar's owner, and he had told me he hadn't seen her with any client, mortal or a vampire one. That according to him Nicole was single.

I couldn't wait anymore, this girl was driving me insane. I could had so easily gone to her , but I might scare my Danny, or I might be disappointed again. But I had to see for myself if that was her or no. And if Frank had lied to me, I would burn this place to the ground.

 _ **# # #**_

I knew the trap around me was finally closed. I almost heard it. I knew I was doomed when I saw Frank walking to me. My past had finally caught up with me again. Suddenly everything around me vanished- the loud music, the voices, laughter.

'' Why me?''- I only asked, trying maybe to get out from this situation. My eyes moved to the front door, but there was no way I would reach it with so many people around, and Frank who was right in front of me. The distance was too much, there were people dancing, and I would never make it. And not with these heels.

'' Because the prince wants you, Nicole, only you.''- I tried to get pass my boss, but he blocked my way . I stepped on his foot with my heel, and Frank yelled from the pain. These shoes were very useful sometimes. I used the chance to run away, but my boss grabbed my forearm and yanked me back. –'' Where do you think you are going, girl?! Stop fighting me!''- I began struggling, but his grip was too tight. Frank led me to staircase, although I was trying to break free , I even slapped him. My boss only glared at me.-'' Be grateful you are so important, or I would have made you pay for this.''- I didn't like the look in his eyes.

'' Let me go! I don't want to do this!''- I searched with eyes some of the girls. Eliza and Lara walked to us, but Frank yelled at them to stay aside . Sally saw me too and she immediately rushed towards us.

'' Frank , what are you doing with the poor girl?!''- The older woman grabbed my other hand , but my boss pulled me more roughly and began to climb the stairs and I had to follow him.

'' The prince wants our Nicole here.''- Frank smiled at me, but his eyes were cold like a snake's.-'' He will make me rich.''- I risked glancing at Victor, and he was looking our way. I was glad the mask hid the half of my face, but his eyes were looking at me with the same hunger I knew so well.

'' But maybe I can take Nicole's place tonight, she is still new to this.''- I would have hugged Sally for the attempt, if I wasn't dragged up the stairs.-'' She doesn't have to get involved with this.''- Bless Sally and her good heart! The older woman had promised to ask one of her friends to pick me up and hide me in his basement. But now it was too late.

'' Listen, Sally, go back to the customers!''- Frank hissed.-'' The prince promised to spare all of us, if we deliver our Nicole to him.''- The way my boss said the name I was made up, made my legs buckle, but Frank was stronger and didn't let me fall.

'' You know.''- I said , wondering long how has this being going on . How long my boss had been watching me, thinking how much I was worth?

'' Yes. Sally, get back downstairs, or I will fire you!''- The older woman tried to pry me from his grip, but Frank slapped her.-'' Why do you care so much for a girl, you barely know?! A fugitive from the prince himself! You are really a brave one, Daniela!''- Frank yanked me to one room. I was crying, but my boss didn't care.

'' Because she is so young.''- Sally blocked the door, but Frank pushed her roughly away.-'' She needs to have a normal life!''

'' One last warning, Sally. Stay away from this, or you want me to tell the royal guards to teach you a lesson?!''- I prayed with my eyes the older woman to let me go, I didn't want to see her hurt. Sally ran downstairs.

My boss pushed me into the room, closing the door behind me with a kick. I have never been here, with a mortal man or a vampire. I didn't judge the other girls for doing this, it was their choice.

I looked around the soundproof room. A huge bed with red sheets. A table with a bottle of champagne on a mineral water, wine, two glasses and a bowl with strawberries. Two chairs. A stereo system. A window. I immediately ran to it, thinking if maybe I could jump from it. I would get hurt no doubt, but anything would be better than this.

'' Oh, no, you don't!''- Frank grabbed me from behind and turned me around, restraining my wrists. –'' Stop it, Daniela!''- I stepped on his foot again, and my boss hissed from the pain.-'' If you were anyone else…''- I froze on my spot by this threat, his green eyes were so cold, and the hidden threat in them made me still. Frank was much better built than me , and a man above all, and I knew he could hurt me very easy.

'' How can you do this?! Sell me to him?!''- I was equally disgusted and afraid. I still couldn't understand how the headmistress Mrs. Hunter had the heart to sell one innocent girl, like she was a doll, a nonliving thing. How that woman had been able to look me in the eyes after what she had done? How my boss could do the same thing, like I was nobody, a person without identity or feelings? Was the greed too powerful? Were the money that important? I would never sell another human being like that.

'' Because His Highness offered me a very good amount of money for you, Daniela.''- Frank let me go finally and I rubbed my wrists. I hoped there won't be any bruises, but I feared they were inevitable. – '' And he will spare all of us.''

''How did you find out?''- My boss was blocking the door. I could try the window again, but he will pull me back again. My legs gave out and the man wrapped one arm around my waist.

''No, don't faint on me , girl. You are too valuable. ''- Frank pushed me down and I sat on one of the chairs. -''Hey, stay with me.''- He shook my shoulder, and I focused his face.-'' That's it. Calm down.''- Frank opened one bottle of water and poured some in one of the glasses.-'' Here, take this.''- I emptied the glass.-'' The police had asked me one day if I have new employees and I said your name. Then they showed me a picture of this girl Daniela Summers, and what do you know- you two matched!''- The man placed down the glass I had handed him on the table.-'' I must say, Daniela, you surely are brave.''- Frank knelt in front of me.-'' To pull off an act like that.''- Then he laughed.-'' Who would have thought that the girl, that had warmed our prince's bed, will work for me?''

'' How long have you known?''- I regretted asking this, it was pointless. Did it really matter? It would only make me give into the paranoia, that my boss had plotted against me. How he had looked me in the eyes, knowing the whole truth, and pretending. Knowing the answer won't make any difference.

'' Not long. ''- Frank took my hand in his.-'' It will be so sad to see such a pretty thing like you go, but you must return where you belong.''- I pulled my hand back. I didn't have strength in me to get up. Fear paralyzed me. I only knew soon Victor will enter through this door, and that was enough to cause everything in me to go cold. My shoulders began to shake from my sobs.-'' Don't cry, girl. Your fate is wonderful, you will be rich.''- Yes, and treated like a toy, a possession. No freedom. –'' You won't have to work anymore.''

'' I don't want this fate.''- I ripped the purple mask off my face and threw it on the ground. My blond wig was next, and I ran a hand through my own hair. I felt so tired, so helpless and small.

'' Don't be sad. You deserve a much better life than working in a bar.''- If I wasn't so stressed out, I would have laughed. Yes, working in here wasn't something I had wanted, but I had no other option. Dealing with drunk guys, flirty vampires , some drunken fights, wasn't nice, but I was glad I wasn't on the streets or worse. I still had a home and a purpose. I wasn't hungry.-'' It would be sad to let you go, Daniela.''- Frank caressed my cheek and I pushed him off and stood up.

'' Don't touch me!''- How dare that man touch me after he had sold me like that!

'' You are right, you belong to the prince.''- The older man put his hands in his pockets.-'' I will be murdered for even having such thoughts about you.''- I took some steps back, but the guy grinned.-'' Don't worry, I will never touch you, Daniela. But I have thought about it in the beginning, before I knew your real name. When you came looking for job, I couldn't help but thinking how beautiful you were. You hadn't worked a day in your life, but you were willing to try this job, and I had said to myself- go ahead, give the girl a chance. But the more I saw how our clients were looking at you, the more I wanted you for myself. But then this happened, and you were off limits for me. So sad really.''- I didn't know what to say. I was overwhelmed by so much emotions, so much information, that I was lost for words. –'' Yes, me and you, my dear, might have been happy, but…''- Frank sighed. My boss wasn't an unattractive man, he had dark-blond hair and green eyes, but he was much older than me, and I would have never agreed to be with him. He might force me, but I wouldn't do anything willingly. He was older, more like my father's years if he was alive, and my boss. It was unethical and wrong. –'' Wipe those tears, Daniela, you must be beautiful for the prince.''- I wished I could hurt him, like he did me, but Frank turned around and walked to the door.

The door closed after him and I was alone. I sat on the edge of the bed, wondering what to do. I was trapped. My hands were shaking and I clenched them. What choice did I have? If I try to jump from the window, I might break something. And the royal guards will caught me still.

'' It is so good to see your face without that mask, Daniela.''- I jumped when Victor entered. The prince smirked when he saw the wig on the ground.-'' There is no reason to hide such divine features.''- His brown eyes moved from my face to the purple dress I was wearing and he smiled approvingly.-'' Divine indeed.''- I stood up and crossed my arms, hoping to hide myself from his burning gaze. He only smiled.

'' Stop looking at me like that.''- I wished my voice was strong, not the weak sound that had just escaped my lips. But the man in front of me had this effect on me, he made me feel like a kid again, like a small defenseless child.

'' But I haven't seen all of this for a long time.''- Victor walked slowly to me and I continued to back away.-'' Those eyes, hair, lips.''- The prince's eyes lowered to my body-'' I missed all of you, my dear.''- How I hated that look in his eyes!

'' I will never be yours again, Victor.''- I said, realizing it was pointless, he had won. He had found me. The prince laughed.

'' Really, Daniela?!''- He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him.-'' You are mine, girl. I thought I had made that perfectly clear all those months you lived with me and shared my bed. I had been ready to give you so much gold and diamonds, but you chose to run away. And to what? This?!''- He looked around the room.-'' To work in a bar?! To wear short skirts and men to fantasize about you?! To be stared at like a piece of meat?! You chose this over me?!''- His every word was hissed at my face. I had seen him angry so many times before, but still it made scared.

'' I …wanted freedom.''- I was crying , and he sighed.

'' You call this freedom?! I was ready to make you a queen, you silly girl!''- Victor hugged me and his fangs pierced my neck. I wanted to fight, but it was no use. His arms were holding me tight, and the burning feeling didn't stop. I hated it how much the blood drinking was pleasurable, how it made me more relaxed and hot in the same time. How I let Victor just drink my blood, without fighting him How my hands had stopped hitting his chest and were clutching his shirt instead.-'' You are coming home with me, Danny. So say goodbye to the life you had here.''- Victor's eyes changed from red to the their natural brown color.


	4. Chapter 4

'' You are bleeding. Here.''- Victor sank his fangs in his wrist and offered it to me. I took a few steps back. –'' Don't be a child, Daniela! Your wound has to heal.''- I covered the bite on my neck, and shook my head. My mind was a little dizzy, because of the blood loss.-'' Don't make me compel you, little one. In this state you won't bear it.''- Victor rolled his eyes irritated.-'' I will count to three, and if you don't come , I will compel you. One…''- I walked to him and the vampire smiled.-'' Good girl.''- As much as I hated Victor, my neck was burning, and I needed to be strong.

I grabbed the prince's wrist and began drinking his blood. I closed my eyes so I won't see Victor's brown ones focused on me. His free hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to his body. The taste of the vampire's blood was a little different from the human's one. The immortal's blood could become like a drug to the humans, if taken often, and I was terrified of that. When the prince had taken my blood, Victor would heal me with his own or with vampire saliva. But maybe he liked more to offer me his own blood, hoping to make me addicted to it. It tasted good, sweet, like chocolate, or at least of that it reminded me. I couldn't say if I was addicted to the prince's blood or no, but the taste warmed me up inside.

'' That's enough for now.''- Victor smiled and pulled away his hand. My neck wasn't burning any more, and as I touched it, there was no wound. My mind slowly began to clear.

'' Do you want to…?''- I looked at the huge bed, too afraid to finish the question. Victor might still want us to have fun in here. After all he paid for me. The prince smiled at me seductively, and I took some steps back again. He would have to force me , I would never be with him willingly.

'' Such dirty mind, Daniela!''- He laughed and I blushed.-'' But no, I prefer my own bed for such activities. Plus, you have to be dressed much better.''- Victor's eyes looked at my dress and grinned.-'' Although this one fits you perfectly.''- I crossed my arms, trying to shield myself from his gaze. He smirked.-'' I will wait until you are in much better clothes, Danny.''

'' I feel better now, knowing this.''- Victor kept his smile on as he bent down and lifted the purple mask. My eyes moved to the window again, but I knew it was over. I had nowhere to run to.

'' Maybe we will keep this, Daniela. It looks very attractive on you.''- Victor twirled the mask in his hands.

'' It was Frank's idea.''- I lifted the champagne bottle, intending to hit the prince in the head with it. I know, a very stupid move, but I was desperate and I wasn't thinking clear.

'' Put it down, dear. Or you want us to have a glass or two? I think champagne is perfect for this occasion, don't you think?''- The dark-haired vampire took the bottle from my arms and opened it. I expected him to hit me or yell, but he only poured champagne into the two glasses and handed me one.-'' To us, sweet one.''

 _ **# # #**_

'' Thank you for the wonderful evening, Frank.''- Victor descended the stairs, my hand in his. His grip was strong. When the music band saw the prince , they stopped singing and the whole bar became quiet, like with a magic. I looked around and saw the girls.

'' You are leaving us so soon, Your Highness? But …''- My boss eyed me , wondering what had happened upstairs. I met Frank's eyes and was glad he looked away from me, ashamed.

'' Yes, I took what I came here for. My sweet Daniela. Thank you for not lying to me , Frank. You will be rewarded.''- I heard people talking, clearly shocked I was the girl everyone in the kingdom searched for.

'' Please, you promised me to say goodbye to the girls and take my things. Please, my prince.''- I turned to Victor, and begged with tears in my eyes. He couldn't just take me without giving me a chance to say goodbye!

'' Fine.''- The vampire let me go and I ran down the stairs to my coworkers. I hugged Sally and began crying ever harder.

'' I should have done something to hide you, Daniela. I'm sorry.''- The older woman kissed my cheeks.

'' Don't. You have already done a lot for me when you allowed me to live with you. You are a wonderful roommate and a good friend, Sally. I will miss you.''- I hugged her again, not wanting to let go.

'' I hope you will be well, dear girl.''- I finally let go of the older woman and went to the others.

'' You lied to us.''- Lara said and backed away. Eliza and Maya have returned my hugs.

'' I didn't want to. I hope you will all forgive me.''- I wiped my tears. I wasn't mad that the girls acted like this.

I felt everyone's eyes on me as I walked to the front door, followed by Victor and some of the royal guards. I just kept staring right in front of me, otherwise I would burst into tears again.

'' So this is where you were hiding .''- The prince looked around the place I had begun to call home.-'' You chose this here over my mansion. ''- Victor followed me around in my room and sat on the bed.-'' It's not even soft.''- The dark-haired man watched me intently as I packed my luggage.

'' But I like it.''- My hands were trembling as I took out all of my clothes. The vampire followed me into the cozy kitchen, the bathroom, until I packed all of my things.-'' I have to return the keys to Sally and pay for the rent.''- I said , getting the courage to look Victor in the eyes.

'' I will make sure Sally will get her rent.''- The prince called one of his guards and told him to return the keys and ask for my roommate's bank account.

 _ **# # #**_

'' Do you intend to give me the silent treatment during the whole ride?''-Victor's voice pulled me up from my staring through the window. It was dark outside, and the surroundings were bearably visible. We were outside the town and in front of us was only the road. But still I preferred to gaze into the darkness, than to speak to Victor.-'' Seriously, Danny?''- I crossed my arms. Since I had gotten into the limo, I chose to sit as far away from the prince as possible. Victor hadn't tried to sit down next to me and I was glad for that. Despite the fact that the limo was enormous , I felt trapped in here.

'' What do you want me to say?''- I finally broke the silence between us. I hadn't said a word to the prince since we left the town . I found the courage to look at the prince. Victor was holding a glass of champagne and he had drank it all.

'' Anything. I have missed your voice.''- Victor put the glass down on the table next to him.-'' Do you want some?''- The vampire opened one bottle of vodka and filled his glass. The prince drinks a lot, but right now he wasn't drunk.

''No, I will pass.''- I didn't need alcohol right now, my mind has to be clear. While I worked at the bar, sometimes I drank a glass or two, but I had never got completely drunk. That used to be something I did with my friends. Just thinking what I had lost, made me want to cry again. I lost my friends, my first job, my freedom. I was right back where I started.

'' Fine, as you wish. It's a very good one.''- Victor smiled as he drank some and put his glass down again. I bet it was, the royal family only ate and drank the finest things. Nothing cheap. The food I had eaten in the mansion was better than anything I have ever tasted. Italian, French meals, prepared by specifically picked chefs. Food, bought from all the corners of the world. Served in golden plates and cups. Only old wines. –'' So have you eaten anything, Daniela? ''- The question startled me. This man practically bought me again, like I was a doll. I had seen it with my own eyes how he gave one big suitcase with money to Frank and shook his hand. How my boss had grinned, seeing all the bills inside. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know Frank has already making a plan how to spend this fortune. The prize for me, the prince's human pet. I felt so sick because of this deal. Where were my wishes, my choice?

'' Yes.''- I ran a hand through my hair, avoiding the vampire's eyes. I desperately wanted to cry, but it would do me no good. My tears would probably only bore him, or more likely irritate him.

'' What?''- Victor crossed his arms and smirked.-'' Come on, Danny, tell me for what did you exchange my talented chefs?''- How was it possible a man that good looking to be so cold? So egocentric, thinking that money solved everything? Thinking that because he was the prince and attractive every woman desired him? Not that it wasn't entirely true, many girls would do anything just for Victor to notice them. I had it all, but I had thrown it away, this making me the craziest girl in the world.

'' Pizza.''- It saddened me when I remembered how me and Sally had ordered one big pizza and ate it in front of the TV. It felt like it had happened years ago.

'' Pizza?!''- Victor laughed.-'' Oh, my God, Danny, what have you been eating , girl? It's a wonder you didn't starve.''- I gave Victor a cold look. When I was his pet , he had never allowed me to eat pizza, chips or other kinds of snacks. They were bad for me and cheap. I needed to have better tastes for food, I wasn't poor , as Victor often had said. The prince would teach me about the good life.

'' Yes, pizza. It was delicious.''- The man chuckled and his brown eyes met mine again.

'' If you want pizza so much, Daniela, my chefs will make you some really amazing Italian one. Not the cheap imitation you ate.''- Victor ran his fingers through his hair and leaned back on the seat opposite mine. I was glad we still had much distance between us, but I still felt trapped.-'' Thank God I found you , my little one, because I fear it could be worse. The place you lived in, where you worked, what you ate. ''- Victor shook his head.-'' I gave you a chance of a good life, and you chose the poverty again. ''

'' What will happen to me?''- My voice broke, despite how much I had fought. I still broke the laws. I had drugged the prince , stolen one of his cars, money and jewelries. I had been hiding for two months, living under a fake name. I deserved to be killed for even one of these things.

'' What do you think it will?''- Victor leaned forward and smiled.-''Your escape caused a scandal. My father wants to torture and kill you for your bravery.''- I paled. I will lose my life at the age of 20. Tears fogged my view and I began trembling. So this was it. I was being taken away to my death. –'' But I will try to reason with him.''- Victor continued, still smiling.-'' I will ask him to let me decide what your punishment will be . You are mine, after all, Daniela, and I have to deal with you.''- The vampire sighed.-'' It will cause me great pain to punish you, my sweet, but you left me no choice. You signed your own fate by drugging me with those pills and escaping.''- The prince drank a little from the vodka.

'' Your life isn't for me, my prince. I am a simple girl, I don't understand expensive wines, exotic meals. ''- I looked down at my hands on my lap.-'' I don't belong in..''- But I froze when the prince lifted my chin with his finger. His hand was warm, but the look in his eyes wasn't. I had seen this look so many times before when he was angry at me. When he had caught me kissing Sebastian.

'' From the moment I saw you, Danny, I realized you deserve more than the life you had. So I gave you mine, but you rejected my offer. I can have any woman I desire, you know that?''- I would have rolled my eyes, if I wasn't so scared. The vampire was so close to me, he had moved on my seat. I could smell his perfume, his favorite one, see all the shades is his brown eyes. My heart was beating so loud.-'' I have asked myself thousands of times why I hadn't kicked you out and found another.''- Victor buried his fingers through my hair.-'' There is something in you, Danny, that keeps me coming for more. And to be damned if I let you escape from me again. The kingdom is still trying to fix the mess caused by your escape. One mortal girl defied the prince!''- He pulled my hair roughly and I hissed. –'' Have you heard the gossips? The prince tricked by his mortal seductress! Me, 200 years old, tricked by some beautiful mortal girl!''- His eyes were red, and I saw his sharp fangs. I had seen Victor's anger outbursts countless times, how he broke plates, furniture, everything that came in front of his eyes. –'' Do you have any idea, Daniela, what problems you caused me?!''- The prince let me go finally and returned to his seat.-'' I will definitely beg my father to allow me to deal with your punishment, dear one. ''

I had trouble breathing. My hands were shaking.

'' I need fresh air, please.''- I sobbed and Victor rolled down the window and I tried to calm myself.

'' You need to sleep, little devil. We still have long hours ahead of us.''- Victor ran fingers through his hair again and eyed me.-'' You could use some sleep, Daniela.''- How could he expect me to sleep?! I couldn't even fall asleep even if I wanted to. My whole body was paralyzed with fear, my every thought was about what might happen to me, and I wanted to cry and scream. I couldn't relax. And Victor felt it and sighed annoyed.-'' Fine. Daniela, I want you to go to sleep, OK? You will relax and have some peaceful sleep until we arrive home.''- His brown eyes were so hypnotizing, the smooth like honey voice caught me under his spell. My body slowly began to relax, my eyelids got heavy. Sleep took over my senses and I yawned.-'' That's it. Now lay down and sleep.''- I yawned again and kicked my shoes off and laid down on the seat. Luckily it was long and comfortable.-'' Sleep well, Danny.''- Victor covered me with his coat and kissed the top of my hair. My eyes closed and I fell asleep, lulled by the compulsion and the movement of the car.

 _ **# # #**_

Something startled me from my sleep, and I opened my eyes. The lamps in the limo were off, and it looked like it was day already.

'' Yes, father, I have her.''- Victor said and I looked at him, blinking rapidly to focus his face. The smell of coffee was around and I saw two cups of coffee on the table.-'' No, she is not tied or beaten. No, I want to deal with her, she is mine.''- The prince put sugar in his coffee and stirred it.-'' Dad, Daniela is mine and I have the right to punish her! No, I am not soft, she is my problem after all!''- He looked through the window.-'' No, I am not smitten by her, dad. I will find a way to … Listen, father, Daniela Summers is my problem, and I want to take care of it. No, I won't allow her female charms to … No, you are not touching her! Fine , we will talk, but after we arrive!''- Victor ended the call and placed down the phone next to him.-'' Sorry, if I was too loud.''- He rubbed his eyes.-'' Good morning, Daniela.''- He gave me a smile. Vampires usually slept a little during the night, and I really hoped Victor hadn't stared at me all night. I noticed some newspapers and his laptop around.

'' Good morning, my prince.''- I sat down and handed him his coat back. I had managed to sleep through the whole ride, I thought as I was putting on my shoes. –'' Where are we?''- I looked through the window and saw one small town.

'' Close to home.''- I immediately glanced at Victor.-'' Here, I don't want you to faint, little devil.''- The prince handed me one cup of coffee and a plate filled with food- sandwiches, bagels, croissants .-'' I have already ate.''- The vampire lifted to his lips one glass, filled with blood. I looked away and began feeding. I so wished I could get out of this somehow, but I knew I was doomed.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note : This is how I imagine my characters for now.**_

 _ **Daniela- Nina Dobrev or Elizabeth Olsen**_

 _ **Victor- Ben Barnes**_

 _ **Michael- Sam Heughan- the werewolf**_

 _ **Thank you for reading my story and I wish you nice day tomorrow and happy Easter!**_

'' Come on, Daniela.''- Victor opened the door for me and offered me his hand. I stared at his hand, not daring to take it. I foolishly hoped to remain in the limo as long as necessary. Since I had awoken, I had tried to convince myself that we still have so much to travel before we reach the mansion. But the car was fast, no matter how bad I prayed for a flat tire or even a car accident. Anything that would delay this. Even if I get hurt or die. I was doomed no matter what. I prayed that if anything happened, Victor would be in a great pain. But sadly the ride to here was without any troubles. Nothing will help me now.-'' Don't make me drag you out, dear.''- The prince sighed irritated and glared at me.-'' Trust me, you don't want this. Be a good girl and take my hand.''- I gave up and placed my palm in his and the man helped me get out of the car.

'' Thank you.''- I hissed and attempted to free myself, but Victor tightened the grip. The sun was shining, and I covered my eyes with my free hand. Vampires sadly couldn't be killed by the sun, the world's top wizards had developed a cure for this. Now every vampire could walk free during the day, without turning into ashes.

'' You are welcome , my sweet. ''- Victor smiled at me .-'' Tyler, get Daniela's luggage and bring it to her room.''- The prince ordered the servant that approached after the limo went through the opened gate. Tyler, I remembered him. A stern , tall man, who always gave me the creeps. Loyal to the prince, who has ordered him to keep an eye for me when I was outside in the gardens. Tyler bowed and glanced at me. I didn't like that look.

'' Aren't you glad to be here, Daniela? ''- Victor led me up the alley to the mansion. I glanced at the beautiful large garden , full with flowers from all around the world. The swimming pool, the garage .

'' Overjoyed.''- I gulped as we neared the mansion- a huge five story building, which I had escaped from two months ago. I wished I could run, but where to? The royal guards were everywhere, bowing to the prince, and they were well armed and I was sure they could even kill me with their bare hands. More servants approached us, and I felt dizzy. I had done everything to get out from here, and now I was back into this hell again.

'' You found her, your Highness.''- Patrick, bowed and casted me a cold glare.-'' Your father is in here.''- I stopped walking. The king?! The prince smiled.

'' Dora!''- Victor yelled and one red-haired woman at about 40 years old appeared. The prince let me go and pushed me to her.-'' Make Daniela presentable, please. Her dress is horrible, her hair reeks of cigarettes. Do something about that.''- Victor passed me, entered and headed for the stairs.

'' Come , dear girl.''- Dora sent me a more kind look and I had no other option than to go with her. Before my escape , I liked Dora, she was assigned to me as my personal makeup artist. She did my hairstyles, picked my clothes. All of this of course after asking the prince first. Victor was the one that had to approve every piece of clothing I had , every new hairstyle. I couldn't buy what I wanted or wear my hair like I wanted. The prince had the first and final word about how I looked. The only word. He of course trusted Dora, but he had to approve everything. I was silent while I climbed the stairs to my room on the third floor. I saw some of the servants and each one of them looked at me in a way it hurt me. Like I had killed someone, robbed them. Tears were fogging my view, but I blinked rapidly to chase them away. I had cried long enough, I won't give these people here the satisfaction to see me in tears. I lifted my head high and walked as nothing had happened. But I was slowly dying inside.

Being inside my old room was strange. I released a deep breath since my foot stepped inside. The huge bed with those soft pillows, the flat screen TV, the laptop. The enormous wardrobe, full with finest clothes, shoes- everything was expensive and some of the dresses were made especially for me. The wonderful balcony, beautiful flowers .

'' His Highness kept everything like you left it, Miss. He knew he will find you.''- Dora closed the door behind me. –'' We have a lot of work to do. Your hair is a mess, this dress is unacceptable .''- Dora looked at me from my head to toe.-'' You have to shower, Miss, you really smell like cigarettes. I will find you something good to wear.''- I took off Sally's dress and handed it to Dora, who looked at it disapprovingly.

'' It belongs to a friend of mine. A woman , who took me in. Now I will never see her again.''- I sobbed. I was on the verge of a breakdown. Sally's dress was in me, but now I was sure I could never return it to her. Victor would probably order to throw the purple dress away.-'' Did he…? Did he hurt you, Dora, or anyone else?''- I was afraid of the answer, I knew Victor had a bad temper. And me escaping surely made him mad. I would never forgive myself if the prince had hurt someone because of me. Was that why some of the servants were giving me these looks? Looks that could kill if it was possible?

'' No, not me.''- Dora opened the wardrobe and began to go through my clothes.-'' But some of the chefs were fired, also the guards. And everyone got less money for their salary. The prince attempted to set your clothes on fire, Miss.''- Dora walked to me and carefully touched my cheek.-'' He had ordered all of your clothes to be on big piles in the backyard and tried to burn them, but his father stopped him. Also he broke the bed.''- I looked at the bed and noticed it was a little different than the one I remembered. I imagined how angry Victor must have been to break completely the bed, to try to burn my clothes.

'' Oh, God!''- I sat down on the floor, wrapped up in the bathrobe Dora had given me, and sobbed. –'' I don't want to be here, Dora!''- I didn't know if the older woman was still on my side or not. I had thought of her as close person, but that was before. Did she hate me now?

'' I know, dear girl.''- The woman knelt down and caressed my cheek and I looked up. –'' Why did you had to escape, Daniela? Why, dear?''

'' Because I couldn't breathe in here. Being his puppet, his toy. I was dying in here.''- I wiped my tears. I was back in the hell I had escaped from.

'' But now your fate is uncertain, child. The majority of the servants here hate you, because the prince gives lower salaries now. Also he is firing people just like that. ''- Dora took my hands in hers and helped me rise up.-'' The king will want to see you, and you have to be in a good shape for that. Please, take a bath and let me fix your appearance. ''- The older woman kissed my cheek and I hugged her, desperate to feel warmth.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Victor's POV**_

'' You finally found your little mortal, son.''- My father rose up from his chair and walked to me.-'' That girl costs a lot, but I am sure you know that, Victor.''- I was pierced by his grey eyes. I thought about the large sum I had promised as a reward for finding Daniela. Now that bar owner Frank could do anything he liked with it. His eyes were literally glowing when he saw the bills.

'' I am sorry, father.''- I opened one bottle of whiskey and poured me some.

'' You were blinded by her charms and still are.''- I turned around and my father, Edward, was still looking at me with anger.-'' I have told you countless times that this wasn't good. Use the girl and throw her away. But , no, Victor, you had to shower her with gifts, and allow her to walk over you. And look what happened- Daniela made you a fool! She mocked you and our entire family!''

'' Daniela is mine, and I want to punish her.''- I sat down in the armchair near the fireplace and drank some of the whiskey. I was angry, too. I wanted to hurt the girl , like she had hurt me. For ever rejecting me and choosing a life as a waitress. I gave Daniela jewelries, took her to exotic places, but still her heart was cold as ice. I told my father where I had found my little fox, and his face got even more angry.

'' So now your little pet was a waitress? Have you checked her for illnesses, son? Daniela could have slept with anyone.''- I stared as the fire, as I answered. No, the girl was healthy, she hadn't been with any other man. Only with me. I had compelled her.-'' I am surprised, Victor. You brought her here, but from what you told me she doesn't have a scratch on her. Why didn't you order the guards to tie her or beat her?''- I was so mad, but somehow I didn't want to hit Danny. I wanted to have the mortal next to me, to kiss and hold her. I again expressed my wish to deal personally with Daniela . Despite what my father may think, but I wasn't planning to go easy on her.

'' I don't know , son. Your pet caused quite a mess. The Council wants me to put her on a trial. Some of the lords want her death, the others- to sentence your mortal on a hard labor . But I am afraid they all want to drag Daniela to the streets and to torture her for everyone to see.''- My fingers were holding tightly the glass in my hand. I knew this would happen. –'' Daniela is yours, son, but I am afraid her actions were seen as a rebellion against us all. I have to do something to calm down the Council. Even if I leave her punishment to you, you mustn't let her charms affect you, Victor. Not again.''- My father sat down on the other chair.

'' I will talk to the Council tomorrow. ''- I rubbed my eyes. Danny, what troubles you caused me with your rejection!

 _ **# # #**_

I walked like a person, condemned to death . My heels were echoing in the empty corridors, the long to the ground blue dress swayed with my every movement. Dora had curled my hair, put diamond earrings. I had only lipstick and eye shadow on. I wore the perfume the prince had picked for me, with a sweet flowery scent. I felt like Victor's doll again, dressed up for him. The countless times he had made me dine with him, dance, share his bed. How he slowly turned me into his favorite plaything.

'' Here you are, girl.''- I walked through the door and froze. On the chair next to the fireplace was the king, our king, Edward. Victor's father. The same black hair, but the eyes were grey. And always looking at me like I was an insect. The queen, Amelia, wasn't here. I kind of missed her. She was kinder to me, and I so wished right now she was here.-'' You almost look presentable.''- Victor was in the other chair and lifted the glass with whiskey to his lips and drank some. He hadn't even looked at me.

'' I did my best , sir.''- I bowed and hurried to kneel in front of the king, not caring that I will dirty the dress that probably was worth thousands. I had to kneel, and remain like this, until the king tells me otherwise.

'' I have to compliment Dora.''- Victor spoke for the first time and he lifted my chin with his finger.-'' You look like your present self, Daniela.''- The prince smirked and sat down again.

'' My son told me he found you in a bar. A blood bar.''- Edward's voice caused my eyes to meet his, but I looked down immediately. I wasn't allowed to make direct eye contact with the king, although I had lived with his son for months. Still I had to be allowed that.-'' Working as a waitress, serving men drinks.''- Edward laughed and I winced at the sound.-'' My son can surely pick them! I never understood why Victor chose you, Daniela, and I will never do. A girl without a family and money. He can have thousands like you.''- I felt like crying again, but I balled my fists. I didn't want to ruin my makeup and please the king that he had scared me.

'' Me and my father reached an agreement, Daniela.''- Victor touched my cheek and made me look at him.-'' I will try to convince the Council to leave your punishment to me. They want your death.''- I swallowed hard. I maintained eye contact with the prince, although I wanted to look away so bad.-'' But I am afraid until we reach an agreement about what to do with you, you can't remain here. The other vampire lords won't like the fact I am keeping you here, despite everything. ''- I closed my eyes and braced for the storm.

 _ **# # #**_

'' This here won't be like your room in my mansion.''- Victor was holding my hand in such a tight grip, that I would groan from the pain. But I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was hurting me.-'' But you brought this upon yourself, Daniela. ''- I was trying not to trip . My eyes were looking around, and despite my tries, I was scared. Victor had brought me to the royal prison, and more specifically the most isolated wing. The cells were practically empty. I saw only ten prisoners here, and they all stared after me. I felt them, and I swallowed my tears.

'' I hate you.''- I hissed as the prince continued to drag me down the corridor. Luckily the place wasn't dark.

'' I will make everything in my power to convince the Council to spare your life, and to let me deal with you.''- Victor turned me to him. I was again pierced by his brown eyes.-'' I don't want to do this, Danny, but you gave me no choice.''- He caressed my hair and kissed me passionately. As always Victor's kisses were demanding, possessive and full of fire. I didn't want to respond, but he made me to.-'' You will have plenty of time here to think about what you did.''- The prince told the guard to unlock one cell. –'' You will have only one man as a companion, but from what I have heard he is not very talkative.''- Victor pointed to the cell opposite mine. I saw a young man with an auburn and a bit longer hair, and blue eyes. The man stood up and threw himself against the bars, his eyes began to glow in yellow. A werewolf! Those were real, too, and a biggest enemies of the vampires. Vampires now ruled the world, but the werewolves wanted that too, and they often fought. The royal guards hit with their weapons the prisoner, and he collapsed on the ground from the electric charge. He had a black collar around his neck and maybe that suppressed his wolf side. -'' I will come to visit you, Daniela. I will miss you.''- Victor kissed me again and told the guards to lock my cell. I tried to hit one of them, but he pushed me roughly inside.

'' You are a monster!''- I threw myself against the bars and was pleased when Victor turned around. The vampire rushed to me and gripped my hands.

'' Careful, Danny. I am trying to save you from a death sentence. Be a little nicer.''- Victor let me go and turned around. I casted one look at the prisoner in the cell opposite mine, and I gripped tighter the bars. How will I get out from this one?


	6. Chapter 6

My hands gripped the bars, but I couldn't break them no matter how hard I have tried. I was at least grateful that I wasn't chained to the wall or my hands weren't handcuffed. I could walk freely, but that didn't helped me at all. I was locked up inside this cursed cell, like I was one of the country's most dangerous people. Like I had killed someone, robbed someone's home. But I only had escaped from a fate, that was killing me. I had ran away from a life, full with control and where I was just a toy. A pretty thing , which served to entertain the prince. Why Victor was so fond of me I had never understood. I knew he found me beautiful, he liked my voice. He loved to see me in fine clothes, expensive dresses, and me in makeup. Victor had said I had transformed into a beautiful swan from his cares, and that I really deserved to wear such clothes, my hair to be made like this, to have so many shoes. But I had felt more and more like a toy, a slave to the prince's every desires. So I had fled foolishly and without thinking what that might lead me to. And now when I looked around me, I regretted my stupid act. Because I was surely gone die.

I let go of the cold bars and sat down on the floor, hugging my knees. My blue and very beautiful dress now would get dirty in this cell. Victor hadn't given me a chance to change into something not so nice, and I had been dragged to here in this dress. I had seen the lustful looks some of the prisoners had given me, and I wanted the ground to swallow me. I had never felt more humiliated. With tears in my eyes I removed my earrings and threw them against the opposite wall. The beautiful pieces of jewelry hit the wall and landed on the floor. I wanted to take off my high heels, but they were the only shoes I got. Only God knew how long I would be in here! I wiped my tears. My makeup was probably ruined but I didn't give a damn. I only felt sorry for Dora's efforts to make me look good. How much time she had looked for the perfect eye shadow, mascara and lipstick. How the older woman had combed and curled my hair. How Dora had searched for the right dress, shoes and jewelries to make me into the woman I once was. Now all of her efforts were ruined, I was a prisoner until the Council decides what to do with me.

I looked around my new home for I didn't know how long. Near the wall, I had leaned on, was a bed, which I hoped wasn't broken. The sheets looked old, also the pillow, and I swallowed my tears. Thank God there was some brown blanket, at least I won't freeze to death in this dress here. I wrapped my arms around me, because suddenly I got cold. My eyes moved to the basin on the opposite wall, and behind the tall screen probably was the toilet. I wanted to throw up, knowing I had to do this when just opposite my cell was held another person. At least the tall screen would hide me, but I would be humiliated to death. The luxurious furniture in my cell ended with a wooden table and a chair. That was it, maybe the last place I would sleep into. Where I would eat my last meal. I sobbed and buried my hands in my hair. This was it where my stupidity and bravery led me . But despite everything, I found friends. And maybe it was worth it. To get to know Sally, to laugh with her, the other girls. To be a normal person for once. To be able to wear what I want, to go where I want. To eat what I desire, to be free. At least I had a chance of freedom, even if it was for a while.

'' Will you please stop crying, princess?!''- A male voice caused me jump and to lift my head.-'' I'm trying to get some sleep.''- Looking around I noticed the prisoner from the cell opposite mine to glance at me. The werewolf. The auburn haired man was sitting on his bed, his arms crossed and he was giving me a cold look.

'' I'm sorry I ruined your peace.''- I said through clenched teeth. I felt so miserable, humiliated, scared, that this guy right now was making it worse. I got it, my crying wasn't nice, but I couldn't help myself. I felt my soul crying inside of me, I was on the verge .

'' Don't make it a habit.''- And the man laid down and put his hands under his head. I was boiling with anger, and I stood up. I wanted to drink some water and walked to the basin, my high heels were very loud, but I didn't care. I turned the tap down and began to drink. My heels were still very loud as I returned to my previous position.

'' Jesus, woman! Don't you know what silence means!''- The young man now was up and he had grabbed the bars.

'' Stop yelling at me!''- I raised my voice as I rubbed my tears again. Who that man thought he was?

'' I apologize, princess.''- The man bowed mockingly at me and I didn't like the look in his blue eyes.-'' I realize that this here is no hotel, but some of us don't have a choice. So, princess, try not to make much noise.''

'' Why are you calling me a princess?''- I stood up and grabbed the bars too. The man opposite my cell was young, probably a few years older than me, and maybe beneath all the dirt he was handsome.

'' Look at you.''- The werewolf pointed to my brand new dress, high heels, my curled hair.-'' You look some girl escaped from a ball or something.''- Then his voice got colder.-'' That was the prince that put you here, right?''- He laughed and I wanted to punch him. And I would have, if it wasn't for these bars preventing me . Otherwise I would have broken his nose. –'' What did you do? Cheat on him?''

'' No, I escaped.''- I said, and my knees buckled and I sat down again.-'' I will probably be dead soon.''- Fear gripped me tightly.

'' Why would you ever want to escape the prince?''- The prisoner asked.-'' Isn't this what every girl dreams of now? To belong to those demons?''- I hated the disbelief in his voice and the mock in it.

'' Not me. I want freedom.''- I hugged my knees and leaned my head against the wall.

'' Why? Your family must be very proud of you, one of the prince's lovers. The others starve when you have all the food in the world and all the money. Dream come true.''- I glanced at the unknown man and swallowed my anger and tears.

'' My parents are dead. I have been an orphan since I was 10. And despite what everyone now may think to me it's a curse. I am a slave, not a free person.''- I wiped my tears and stood up.-''I don't know why I am explaining myself to you. I don't like to be insulted by someone I don't even know the name of!''- I went to the bed and sat down.-'' I am terribly sorry I ruined your peace, whoever you are. You won't hear from me again. Good night.''- I took the blanket and covered myself with it, as I laid down. I wasn't sleepy, but I wanted to lay down.

'' I'm Michael. I didn't mean to be rude.''- I sat down and looked at the prisoner. His auburn hair was messy, but he was attractive. I pushed this thought into the deepest corners in my mind. That guy had judged me like everyone else, without even knowing me. Did he know how much I have cried? How much I have wanted to control my own life? How much Victor scared me? No, he only saw the side everyone saw. That I was rich, I wore nice clothes, and I was never hungry. But I had paid a great prize for this. For a thing I hadn't have a choice. Victor had just bought me, after I had rejected him.

'' I'm Daniela. As I said, I won't bother you again. Good night.''- I laid down and closed my eyes, hoping that somehow I will be fine.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Victor's POV**_

I clenched and unclenched my fists. I didn't want to leave Danny in that awful prison, but my father made me do it. I wanted to bring Daniela to my room and make love to her, to taste her blood. To remind the stubborn woman whom she belonged to. But my father was right, the Council was against it. I looked around the large room, filled with members of the Council. The vampire lords, the richest and the most powerful in the country.

'' Sire, may I speak freely?''- Lord Blackthorn said. I suppressed my sigh from anger. Lord Blackthorn has been offering me his daughter, Melanie, for my bride. Melanie was stunning young woman with a long, blond hair and green eyes. But she wasn't my Daniela. She didn't have the sweet, gentle voice my Danny possessed. Melanie's blood wasn't my drug, like Daniela's was. Daniela was my temptation, my personal drug, my obsession. I doubted I could ever feel anything like this towards another woman. I have tried to want others, but the thought of Daniela was always there in my mind. Her soft skin, tempting lips and silky hair. Her smile.

'' You may.''- My father waved his hand.

'' The young prince is how should I say…become attached to this mortal. And this attachment is weakness.''- I gripped my glass tighter. –'' This mortal girl is clever one. But what if more mortals follow her lead?''

'' What do you mean?''- One of the other lords, lord Graves asked and leaned forward in his seat.

'' Daniela Summers is a rebel, sire. Others of our human servants might follow her lead and rebel against us! She must be killed!''- My father's hand on my shoulder stopped me from getting up and breaking lord Blackthorn's nose. Otherwise I didn't know what I would do if I had stood up and attacked the vampire. I didn't want Danny dead, and I won't let anyone touch even a hair on her head. She was mine, and I would be the one to deal with her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I couldn't help it. Sebastian, one of the gardeners in Victor's mansion, was very handsome. Tall, with blue eyes and blond hair. Sweet smile and soft voice. I knew it was wrong and forbidden , but I began to like him. And I think he likes me too.**_

 _ **I had been to the gardens so many times, the prince allows me that, because I needed fresh air, and the gardens were safe for me. I wasn't allowed to go to the town all by myself, the prince let me only to the gardens. I was happy to have that, it was something. The flowers smelt divine, the statues were very beautiful, the fountains. Every time I was here, I could breathe more freely. It was so beautiful, that it eased my fears for a while. I loved to just walk around , or to read a book, sitting on the benches. And here I met Sebastian.**_

 _ **I had seen him from the window of my room, but I didn't have a chance to talk to him until then. He looked about my age, and very good looking. Sebastian knew who I was of course, the whole mansion knew. He was polite, but we never exchanged more than a few words in the beginning. The prince was known for his bad temper, and the young man was scared to make him mad by talking to his pet. I understood that, but I began to want to see Sebastian more, to talk to him more. And I had seen the longing gazes the blond man was giving me, when he sees me in the gardens or when we pass each other at the corridors. Sebastian would smile gently, his blue eyes would shine, and ask how I am. And despite I knew it was wrong and I would definitely endanger his life, I began to fall for Sebastian. His jokes, when no one else was around, his smile. But for his sake and mine, I had to stop whatever this was, othewise he would get hurt. He was too kind, and I didn't want him to suffer because he fell for the prince's human lover.**_

 _ **One day I was reading a book , my back leaned on one tree. Victor had brought some women and they were partying, the loud music was awful. I had to get away and the gardens were perfect , at least here I got some peace and quiet. Victor's parties were always too loud and lasted long.**_

'' _**How are you, Daniela?''- Sebastian sat down next to me, but I stood up. If someone saw us, things would get bloody.**_

'' _**Please, Sebastian, you have to leave.''- I hugged the book to my chest and looked around, to see if we were alone. Luckily there was no one but us.**_

 _ **'' I know.''- The young man stood up too, and walked to me.-'' I have money, we can escape. You won't have to live like this anymore, Daniela.''- He touched my cheek, and I shivered. I covered his hand with mine, and for a moment it was so good. But I sobered up and pushed him away.**_

'' _**We can't. I can't. He will kill you, Sebastian. There is no other life for me. Not anymore.''- Why I had to meet a cute boy like this? Why I hadn't met him before all of this? I had to suppress these feelings, they were forbidden.**_

'' _**It hurts me to see how he is treating you.''- Victor had thrown some of my clothes , because I had refused to dine with him one night. The prince brought different women and often I couldn't sleep from their lovemaking.**_

'' _**I don't have a choice. Please, this has to stop. I value your life, Sebastian.''- The young man approached me and my heart skipped a beat when he kissed me, our first kiss. It was sweet, innocent, perfect. I hugged him just for a moment. But one guard saw us and told the prince.**_

 _ **Victor came outside immediately, and grabbed by the neck Sebastian and threw him against one tree and the young man hissed from the pain.**_

'' _**Please, don't hurt him!''- I grabbed Victor's shirt and begged with tears in my eyes.-'' It's my fault, not his! He is innocent!''**_

'' _**I will deal later with you, dear Daniela.''- The prince said to me, I could smell the alcohol in his breath. –'' Guards, escort my girl to her room and lock her in there!''- The royal guards came and began to drag me to the front door.**_

'' _**No, please!''- I struggled to break free, but it useless. I wanted to protect Sebastian, to take all the blame, to save him. The last thing I saw was Victor punching Sebastian in the face. I was dragged, kicking and screaming to my room, and they pushed me inside and locked the door. I began to hit with my fists the door, yelling for someone to let me out. I cried and I continued hitting the door. I heard a scream and I rushed to the window. What I saw made my knees buckle, but I grabbed the window's frame to steady myself.**_

'' _**No! Monster!''- I yelled and Victor looked up to my window. The prince's shirt was bloody, he had blood on his hands. The guards were dragging the lifeless body of Sebastian. The young man had blood everywhere, and his face was badly beaten up, the front of his shirt was all in blood, blood was dripping from his neck. Victor wiped the blood from his mouth, still looking at me. I wanted to throw up, all I could see was Sebastian's face. Tears began to fall. He was gone, dead because he had formed an attachment to me, had kissed me. Because I liked him too, very much. Sebastian was like a sunray in my life, he was innocent, kind. I was wrong for him, he shouldn't have even talked to me. I sat down on the floor and let all the pain to take over me. I was bad for those around me, I was like a poison. No man was allowed to me anymore, no one except the prince. Victor, who was cruel and possessive. A vampire, who bought me after I had rejected him.**_

 _ **I tensed up when I heard someone unlock the door. I knew he would come, he always comes.**_

'' _**Why are you crying, Danny? Because of your Romeo?''- Victor grabbed my hair and yanked it painfully and I had to look him. The vampire's usually brown eyes now were red as blood, and I was afraid. –'' Your sweet Romeo, with whom you made out in my gardens? Tell me, dear one, have you slept with him?''- The vampire's voice got hypnotic and I felt his willpower taking over mine. I hated when he compelled me, I hated this need to obey. The crushing need to do everything Victor asks of me, this suffocating me force.**_

'' _**No, that was our first kiss.''- Victor urged me to stand up, never releasing my hair. It hurt.**_

'' _**He is dead. Such a waste, the boy was good in his work. But you seduced him, Daniela.''- Victor let me go and I swayed on my feet.-'' You, and only you.''- He pushed me on the floor and I fell down.-'' You forgot who you belong to, dear pet.''- The dark-haired man got on top of me, and began to tear my clothes up…**_

'' Hey, princess, wake up!''- Someone said, but I still felt everything that Victor was doing to me.-'' Daniela!''- I sat up, panting hard. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks, and I wiped them. That was just a memory, but it was so intense.-'' Are you all right?''- I looked up to the cell opposite mine. Michael, the werewolf, was kneeling on the floor and he had grabbed the bars. He sounded concerned for me.

'' Yes, I …''- I wiped my tears again. My forehead was sweaty. –'' I'm sorry if I ruined your peace again. I ...''- My hands were shaking, I tried to control my breathing. In and out, in and out. –'' Did I scream or…?''- I removed the blanket , it suddenly got too hot. I stepped on the floor, but I didn't dare to stand up.

'' No, you talked in your sleep.''- Michael sat down.-'' You began crying, and I thought I should wake you up. You sounded really scared.''- Yes, I had been. Seeing someone dead because of you, how Victor forced himself upon me later, how he left me without food for days.

'' I'm sorry. I know I promised to not bother you, but…''- I stood up, my legs were still shaking, but I had to drink some water.

'' Hey, you don't have to apologize.''- My cellmate sounded almost kind. I drank the cold water, and it helped me calm down a bit.

'' Thanks for waking me up.''- I walked to the bars and sat down, hugging my knees. –'' Really.''

'' Well, I don't like a woman to cry.''- Michael ran a hand through his hair and he smiled at me.-'' Even if she is a lover to a vampire.''

'' I didn't choose this.''- I looked away and began to stare at the wall.-'' I was bought.''

'' Right. ''- I pierced with a gaze the man in the cell opposite mine.

'' Yes, Victor bought me after I rejected him. I don't care if you believe this or no.''- I crossed my arms. Why was I explaining myself to this guy?

'' Hey, don't be upset. Just it's strange a girl like yourself to be in a place like this. ''- I pierced the guy again, and he seemed really ashamed.-'' Especially in your position.''- Everyone thought I was living the ideal life now. Dressed in expensive clothes, never hungry, I was warm in the winter. While I knew people starve and struggle to pay their bills on time. But I didn't choose this.

'' Not that's your business, but I escaped and that's why I am here. ''- I turned my back on the guy, and closed my eyes.

'' I apologize for my behavior. Just there is no one here to talk to.''- I sighed and turned around.

'' You try to win friends in a very unique way.''- The man tensed by my words.-'' I know you must think of me as a rich man's toy, or a vampire lover, but you don't know me at all. If you intend to insult me while I am here, please, just pretend I am not around. Because I am feeling bad enough already.''- I sobbed and began crying. I wished I could control myself better, but how? I would be dead soon.

'' Hey, don't cry, Daniela. I'm sorry.''- The man rubbed his neck nervously.-'' If you want, we can start at new.''- He casted me a apologizing smile.-'' I may have judged you too harshly, I am not usually like this.''

'' Does it hurt?''- I pointed the collar around his neck. Michael touched it, and his face darkened.

'' A little. It stops me from breaking those bars and escaping. ''

'' I want to start at new. I am Daniela Summers.''- This guy was the only company I got right now. Irritating or not, maybe it would be nice to talk to him. It would help pass the time, and maybe he was nice. Maybe I had misjudged him too. I wiped my tears and I leaned closer to the bars. If I could I would offer my hand for a handshake. The blue-eyed man smiled, he had a nice smile.

'' I'm Michael Winters. Pleasure to meet you.''- I returned his smile. At least I won't be alone.


	8. Chapter 8

I pulled the chair close to the door of the cell and sat down. The floor wasn't very comfortable, and my dress was getting very dirty because of it. Not that I cared about the expensive and very beautiful dress I wore, but still I felt bad about it. Not many women could afford this dress, the heels I wore, my professional makeup. I had washed my face and rid any traces of makeup- there was no one here to impress. My hair still fell on a beautiful curls down my shoulders, but I knew it would get tangled soon. My appearance didn't matter anymore. I felt so small and vulnerable in here. My cellmate, Michael understood this and he smiled warmly at me. The young man sat down on the chair like me, and crossed his legs. Compared to him I looked so clean. Michael wore a blue shirt, that before surely was nice, but now it was dirty, and torn near the shoulder. My companion from the opposite cell wore jeans, and they weren't in a good shape too. No wonder why my appearance had irritated him like that. I really looked like a girl, who was going to a fancy dinner, or waiting for the prince to dance with her at the ball. I was clean, dressed in a wonderful clothes, and I looked healthy. Anyone would have thought I was living my life, that I was some lady from the high society. That I was prideful- another thing so different from the truth.

'' You look good without that makeup.''- Michael said, and he didn't meant to mock me. –'' Really.''- He added as he saw my look.

'' Thank you.''- Thank God there was a towel in here, and a soap. One look at the mirror on the wall had shocked me. My eyes were red from the tears, my face was pale. I doubted I was a very good sight. -'' How old are you?''- Maybe not the best question, but we had to start somewhere. Michael was my only companion in this hell, and maybe he was nice.

'' I'm 23.''- Michael placed his arms under his head and leaned against the wall.-'' You?''

'' I will turn 20 soon, the next month. ''- Not that I would be alive that long. I gulped and closed my eyes. Victor won't let me get away with this treason. The prince always had bad temper, and his male pride must be really wounded by my escape. Me, a simple human girl, dared to reject and run away from him, the prince, who many women desired. I knew that thousands were willing to sell their souls if they had to, only to have a chance to be with Victor. A man that was so dangerous and cruel, as he was handsome. His brown eyes were often cold. Victor was used to be adored, his money and position to allow him to have what he wants. He didn't handle rejections well, or some woman not wanting him.

'' That's nice.''- Michael said, and I nodded.-'' I'm from here. You?''- I told the name of my hometown, a small, but peaceful and pretty town. I barely remembered it, I left it when I was so little, after my parents died. But I remembered our house.

'' I used to help my mother with the flowers.''- In my mind I saw my younger self and my mother in the garden. My mother was beautiful woman, I had her eyes. –'' Her name was Gabriela, and she had the kindest smile. I loved how she read to me stories, and taught me to bake cookies. ''- I smiled as I remembered my father. A tall man with kind voice, and green eyes. How I loved his hugs, how he made me feel safe.-'' My father's name was William, and he was my hero. He made for me a swing and a tree house.''- I wiped one tear.-'' I miss them so much.''- I told about the accident, how fast it has been. How I had prayed then all to be just a bad dream.

'' I'm sorry about what happened to you.''- I eyed Michael, and he smiled at me.-'' No child should ever have to go through this. I can't imagine the pain, Daniela.''

'' It has hell.''- I remembered staring at their tombstones, the emptiness and despair I had felt then. I had been 10 years old, and I was all alone in this world. My father wasn't there anymore to check under my bed for monsters. My mother's voice and hugs would never soothe my fears. –'' They sent me to a boarding school for orphans like me.''

'' I didn't know.''- Michael rubbed his neck nervously. -'' So how did you met the prince?''- He sensed I didn't want to talk anymore about my parents' death and the boarding school. I had met my best friends in there, which now probably thought I had abandoned them. I never called, texted. Victor had forbidden me.

'' Well, he came for our town. Our headmistress, Mrs. Hunter, was a human lover to the mayor, a vampire. And naturally she arranged everything- the restaurant, the menu, the music- the whole evening. She hired dancers, illusionists- everything that would please His Highness. ''- I remembered how everyone were so nervous, how hard they had rehearsed .-'' I was a part of the program too.''- I met Michael's blue eyes and saw a surprise in them.

'' Don't tell me you were a dancer?''- I smiled.

'' No, I was a singer. I still am. Mrs. Hunter had made me her star girl, she paid for my piano lessons. Since I was a little girl, I can sing very good.''- I was a little embarrassed to say this. He might thought I was lying.

'' Really?''- Michael stood up from the chair and leaned against the bars.-'' Will it be too bold of me to ask you to sing something? Sorry, not the best idea, the guards will get angry.''

'' No, but I …he made me sing a lot for him. Right now I don't want to do that.''- I loved to sing, but now it brought me bad memories. How Victor wanted me to cheer him up with my voice, to sing for him love songs.

'' I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. It is so quiet in here. The silence is killing me.''- I understood him.

'' It's all right. How long have you been here?''- I wanted to ask what for too, but I was a little scared. Was Michael a murderer? I have heard werewolves were very vicious , and they lose control when they turn into a wolf.

'' For three months. ''- Michael sat down again and ran a hand through his hair. I looked at his collar again, wondering what it would happen if he was without it.-''I haven't killed a human, if you are wondering that.''- I looked up and his blue eyes were on me.-'' You don't hide your thoughts very well. I know you think my kind too as dangerous and deadly. Yes, I have killed, but a vampire.''- I wrapped my arms around myself. This dress wasn't exactly designed to fit in these conditions. I was cold with it. Michael saw how I was shivering.-'' I'm sorry I don't have a jacket to give you, Daniela. You will freeze in this dress in here.''- The fabric was thin.

'' I will be fine.''- I smiled. It was nice to have someone to talk to.-'' You killed a vampire?''- Yes, it was surely easy for a werewolf to kill a vampire. If I had that strength, I would have escaped Victor a long time ago.

'' Yes.''- Michael's eyes flashed in yellow for a minute, and returned their natural blue color.-'' That thing killed my younger sister, she was 12 years old. Diana.''- His voice broke, and I felt sorry for him.-'' That demon abducted her from school, and drove off with her in his car. We found her a week later in the woods, violated and killed . I traced the scent to that vampire and enjoyed killing him.''- Michael looked away from the wall to me.-'' I know this may scare you, Daniela, but I had to avenge my sister. It was my duty.''

'' I'm not scared. You did what anyone would do.''- I smiled, and Michael relaxed a bit.

'' Yes, but the vampire was a businessman , and they arrested me soon after that. They want to execute me.''- I stood up. I regretted that the bars were separating us, it would be nice to hold his hand for a while, to offer warmth to a person in need.

'' I'm sorry, Michael.''- I leaned my forehead on the cold bars.-'' You are too young.''

'''Well, I did what I did. I don't regret it, I would have done it again and again. I regret only this stupid collar.''- The young man pulled it.-''If I didn't have it on me, I would have broken this door, kill every guard I lay my eyes on, and escape. But now I am stuck in here!''- His eyes flashed in yellow.-'' This collar hurts me, makes me weak.''

'' You don't deserve this.''- The werewolf in front of me was kind, I could see that.

'' Well, bad things happen. I regret that I did this to my mother. She was devastated after Diana, and now me. She comes to visit me in here, and it pains me to see her like this. How did you ended up in here , Daniela?''

'' Well, after the night Victor came to our town, he began to court me. He sent flowers, expensive gifts. But I didn't want this, to just be someone's lover for one night, a toy. I know you may think of me as crazy or stupid, but I turned him down.''

'' You wanted love. To be respected.''- I nodded.

'' Yes, and what he offered wasn't for me. Every woman would die to be with him, and I was flattered, but I didn't want him. His Highness didn't handle very well a rejection. He bought me.''- I told how he had made a deal with Mrs. Hunter, and the large sum he paid for me.

'' You were sold, like you were a doll?''- I nodded.-'' But that's … not right.''

'' Well, when you are a prince, right doesn't matter anymore. Money solve everything.''- I saw the disgust in Michael's eyes.-'' Since he couldn't have me willingly , he bought me. Simple as that.''

'' That's sick.''- The young man said.-'' Cruel and wrong.''

'' Yes.''- I nodded. I was ready to tell my companion about what really happened between me and Victor, when one guard came.

'' I bring you food, Miss Summers. Please, don't try to hurt me, I will use force if I have to.''- I stepped away from the door. The moment the guard unlocked the door, I tried to kick him, but he slapped me hard. My cheek burnt.

''Hey, leave the lady alone!''- Michael threw himself against the bars, and his eyes glowed in yellow.

'' I will deal later with you, Winters. Keep your mouth shut!''- The guard yelled. –'' Don't try my patience, Miss. His Highness will bring more proper clothes for you.''- His eyes lowered to my dress, and I blushed from the lust I saw in them.

'' Don't look at her like that!''- Michael growled again.

'' Enjoy your meal, Miss.''- The older man left the tray on the table and looked the door behind him.-'' I'm sorry, Winters, but I don't have any bones for you.''- The guard smiled wickedly.

'' How long did it take you to come up with that one?''- The older man hit Michael with his weapon and the werewolf fell on the floor, and began to shake. The weapons probably electrocuted the victims.

'' You aren't so brave now, are you, Winters? With that dog collar around your neck?''- The guard kicked Michael in the ribs a few times.-'' Learn your place!''- With another kick in the stomach, the guard locked the cell door behind him.

'' Michael, can you hear me?''- I knelt down and I wished I could touch him.

'' I'll be fine.''- He hissed and slowly stood up.-'' You should eat, Daniela.''

'' But he hit you.''- It probably hurt him more than he showed.

'' My kind heals faster than you. I will be fine.''- He sat down on the chair.-'' Eat, please.''- I sat down on the table. There was something that looked like a chicken soup, and a glass of juice. I was so hungry that I barely cared what I ate. It was food, and for me right now it was good. –'' They let us walk outside in the yard in the afternoon.''- I looked up to Michael. I paled. I would have to go outside in this dress, and I imagined what reaction I might cause. –'' Don't worry, I will protect you.''- Michael said to me with a smile.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Victor's POV**_

Daniela, you really did it this time! Why did you run away from me? Why reject me so? You should worship me, not run!

'' Lords, I want to tell you something.''- I cleared my throat and looked at every vampire lord around me. –'' I know that Daniela Summers' act can be seen as a rebellion, a treason. But she is my property, and I ask of you to give me the chance to deal with her personally. I vow to not go easy on her. Daniela Summers is my human to punish.''- The Great Council, how I hated these old men! –'' She is my slave, I am her master. Her punishment is my duty.''- I didn't have to read their minds to know what they were thinking. The heir to the crown was weak because of one human girl. I had fought battles, but now they saw me as a man, enchanted by the lower species. Some of them wondered was I fit to rule , when one woman had tricked me. I couldn't control one slave, how could I the whole kingdom? –'' I still own her, and I hope you will agree to leave her punishment to me.''- The vampire lords began to talk to each other.

'' My prince, this is a very delicate matter.''- Lord Stuart began.-'' The Great Council wants to have a few days to decide.''- I nodded with clenched teeth.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Victor's POV**_

''See what you did, son?!''- My father turned away from the window and crossed his arms. –'' You made yourself look like a fool! And for what?! Some pretty face?!''- He ran his fingers through his hair and cursed .-'' You disgraced our family!''

I so wished I could make him shut up, he didn't have the right to speak to me like that. I was an adult, I would inherit him and rule this country. I knew everything about politics, the weaknesses, the strong points in this country. I had so many ideas about restoring it, making it better. I couldn't wait to have the golden crown on my head, and to kneel in front of the Court and swear to follow our laws and to promise to always put the country's interests before mine. To be a strong leader. I didn't lack ambition, thirst for power. I loved to be in control, everyone to obey my orders. The only one that didn't obey my will, was Daniela. A young woman, who I couldn't bring myself to kill. Her rejection was surprising. Really. I could have thousands like her, but still I wanted her.

'' The Great Council thinks you are unworthy to rule, Victor!''- My father continued to pour more salt in my wounds. I clenched my teeth. I didn't give a damn about these old men thought! The Council was just a remnant of the past, I didn't need them to rule. When I would inherit the throne, I would dismiss them all, and rule alone, without these old men to mess in my business. –'' I am sure they laugh behind your back! My son, enslaved by his own slave!''- Dad came and slapped me hard. It stung.

'' Don't do that again, father.''- I covered my cheek, and stood up, eying him.-'' I am not a child anymore, and you don't have the right to hit me.''- My father was very harsh when I was a kid, he rarely gave praises, or acted as a loving parent. He had disciplined me, making me a fit to rule. He made me watch deaths, and even he made me kill some of the people, that had betrayed him.

'' Yes, you are a grown man, Victor, but still a child! Maybe I had wronged somewhere with your education, I had spoiled you a lot.''- I suppressed a laugh. My father spoiling me?! He rarely even hugged me, told me he loved me!-'' You still don't think!''

'' Edward, please.''- My mother put a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her.

'' Our son had mocked us, my dear. Because of his obsession with one mortal. Thank God the Council respects me enough, otherwise they would have looked at me the same way they did him .''- My father cursed again.-'' If it was up to me, I would have let you deal with your slave, Victor. But I can't do that. Her escape is also a problem of this country, and the vampire lords have to agree too. See in what position you placed me into!''- He pierced me with his eyes and with a sigh he sat down in the armchair. My mother came to me, and caressed my cheek.

'' I am glad the girl is well.''- My mother was more understanding of my infatuation with Daniela. Although she thought Daniela was just for my amusement, and I needed to find myself a bride. Preferably from some rich family, some noble one. There were plenty vampire lords that were dying me to marry their daughters. Ladies were practically throwing themselves into my arms, and letting me do everything I want. I could have anyone. But still I wasn't able to leave Daniela Summers slip away from me. After she escaped I had nearly lost it. She left me, her own master! Me, the man every woman dreamt to have!

'' She won't be for long.''- My father said and stared into the fire, coming from the fireplace.-'' I hope you are happy now, son.''- I clenched my fists and walked away. I needed to see my Daniela. I needed her.

 _ **# # #**_

I was staring at the door, expecting my pet to come in. I hated the fact I left my dear Danny in this awful place, but my father made me do it. If I had allowed her to return to my mansion, I would have caused a bigger scandal. The prince would have seemed weaker than he already was!

'' Here is she, Your Highness.''- The guard bowed and let my Danny in the room I had asked for. I wanted to talk to her in private, to give her clothes. Daniela pierced me with her eyes, and strained her shoulders after bowing. I felt it like a dagger through my heart, and I clenched my teeth as I waved to the guard to leave us alone.

'' I hope you have eaten, pet.''- I stood up and walked to her. Daniela was lovely as always , and she awoke desire in me. But I won't take her in this awful place. I preferred the comfortable bed in my room for this, a bottle of French wine, and a bowl of strawberries. Maybe a bathtub.-'' I brought you clothes, although this dress is so…''- I caressed her shoulder, and I sensed her fear and disgust. It angered me.-'' … wonderful. It leaves so little to imagination.''- Her skin was soft, and warm beneath my fingers.

'' I hate you.''- Danny hissed and I tightened my hold around her shoulder.-'' I wish I have never met you, my prince. You brought nothing but misery in my life!''- How her eyes shined with hatred, how such painful words left those delicious lips. The alluring scent of Daniela's blood made me hungry, but I knew if I taste her, I won't be able to stop.

'' You did this to yourself, Danny. I wanted to lay the world in your feet!''- I pushed her against the wall.-'' If only you had showed me some respect!''

'' Never.''- The mortal spat and I wanted to hit her, to get rid of that stubbornness and bravery.

'' Fine. Strip.''- I shoved into her arms the clothes I had brought. A pair of jeans, a purple blouse and more comfortable shoes. Daniela just stood glaring daggers at me.-'' Didn't you hear me? Strip, Daniela.''- I sat down on the chair again.-'' Now.''- I used some compulsion and the young woman swallowed her bitter response and humiliation.-'' Good girl.''- My pet reached behind her back and unzipped her dress.-'' Slowly.''- Danny swallowed again and slowly began to take off her dress. I smirked seeing her body, my eyes lingered at every exposed skin. I desired her, but it had to wait. –'' No, don't look away from me.''-I could show this girl the world, but she was stubborn. I never looked away as she got dressed. Her eyes were focused on my face and she was crying.

'' You are a monster.''- I stood up and walked to her. Danny backed away, but she couldn't escape me. Not anymore.

'' Careful, Daniela.''- I lifted her chin with my fingers.-'' They want your death, but I won't allow that. I will bribe everyone if I have to, but I will have you again.''- I kissed her and forced my way into her mouth. Daniela tried to break free, but I deepened the kiss . There was something about that woman that made me weak, and I wanted to kill everyone to have her again. I pulled away and caressed her cheek.-'' I will arrange a bath for you, Danny, in a much better conditions than the common bathrooms here. I will bribe the guards.''- I kissed her forehead.-'' Soon you will be mine, again, my sweet.''

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Daniela's POV**_

It was good to be dressed in a much better clothes than this dress, that made me feel uncomfortable. The jeans and the blouse were nice, and soft. I won't be so cold anymore. And my feet were killing me from those heels, and I was thankful for the shoes. But when Victor made me undress in front of him, I felt so humiliated and dirty. I was aware he was looking at me with hunger and his smile gave me chills. I wanted to throw up, but I couldn't. I only swallowed my tears and dressed, hoping the prince won't do anything like forcing himself on me in here. Victor was a vampire, and a man above all, and it would be too easy to subdue me .But he only stared at me, his eyes drinking my body. His kiss made me sick, but I had to endure it.

''It must be nice to have more proper clothes.''- Michael smiled at me as we were walking to the yard. I was glad the werewolf hadn't answered the dog related insult when the guard unlocked his cell's door. But Michael was hit again with the weapon just in case. Another guard placed around my wrist one bracelet, that would electrocute me if I try to run or hit them. It could paralyze me , and it was in my best interest to be good. The prince cared for me, and the prison's director wanted to please him.

'' Yes.''- Michael was more good looking now when I met him face to face without those bars separating us. His eyes were really a nice shade of blue , and I found them fascinating.

'' Just stay close to me.''- The other prisoners were released and they had the same bracelet I had. The more dangerous one I guessed, wore shackles and the sound of it was terrifying as we were told to follow the guards. I tried to look in front of me, and to ignore the other prisoners. But I still heard whistles and dirty comments. The stairs were so many and I tried not to trip as we descended them.

The sunlight was amazing, and I smiled. The yard was big, but the tall fences all around it made me wince. Michael had told me they were electrified too. Also some of the guards were warlocks, and they could easily stop every escape attempt. I followed the werewolf to one bench, away from the others. There were so many people in here. Murderers, rapists, thieves. And me. A girl, that hasn't done anything except trying to fix her fate.

'' Sit here.''- I nodded and sat down next to him. Michael wasn't too close to me, but I liked he was there. I noticed some prisoners playing basketball.

'' Who is your lady friend, Michael?''- One man approached. I didn't like the look in his eyes.

'' It's not your business.''- The werewolf growled and stood up in front of me.

'' She is a pretty one. Do you want to share her?''- Another man came and touched my hair.

'' Don't touch me!''- I hissed. Michael twisted his arm and the other groaned from the pain.

'' Our werewolf has found himself a pretty girl and he doesn't want to share her.''- More men came and I backed away. They all were looking at me like I was a piece of meat. I hid behind Michael's back.

'' Stay back, or I will hurt you all!''- He growled and he sounded more like a beast than a human being.

'' Not with that collar around your neck, Michael. You are weak now.''- One guy punched his jaw while another came and grabbed me by the forearm.

'' Hey, stop this!''- The guards came and they used their weapons. –'' You are not hurting this girl! She is too important! Now leave or your lives will get much more worse!''

'' Fine.''- The man that hit Michael said through his clenched teeth.-'' But we will meet again, pretty girl.''- The prisoners walked away. I collapsed on the ground and Michael helped me up.

'' Thank you.''- He let me go after he helped me sit down on the bench.

'' I told you I will protect you, Daniela.''- The werewolf smiled at me and again I thought how very good looking he was.-'' Don't worry, he is my friend.''- He explained after he saw me how I had tensed up when one guy approached us. Shorter, like me, with blond hair and green eyes.-'' Brian, meet Daniela, the girl from the cell across mine. Daniela, this is Brian, one of my closest friends in this hell.''- I shook his hand.

'' It's a pleasure.''- He looked nice, and since he was Michael's friend , I have to trust him too. I sighed and was ready to tell my new friend about my wonderful life with Victor.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Daniela's POV**_

 _ **I grabbed the knife and began cutting the tomato. One cook intentionally bumped in me, and I glared at her.**_

'' _**Excuse me , milady.''- The older woman bowed and grinned. Laughter followed and I swallowed. –'' I apologize, madam.''- She bowed again and the mock in her eyes caused tears in mine. I was so sick and tired of this treatment, of the cold and mean looks some of the servants gave me. I was so tired of always being stared at. –'' I just didn't expect to be graced with your royal presence, milady.''- The mean woman, which I couldn't remember the name of, continued to mock me.**_

'' _**Yes, it was so kind of you to leave our prince's bed to come to see us.''- Another, younger woman, added. More laughter. –'' You are not so proud now, aren't you, girl?''- The woman came and pulled a lock of my hair.**_

'' _**Don't touch me.''- I hissed and slapped her, using all my anger I had bottled up in me.-'' Don't you ever dare to touch me again!''- I just couldn't take it anymore. Victor's cruel behavior, the life in this pit of snakes. I was never free, I had no will of my own, I was broken. Just a toy to please a spoiled man. Victor used me whenever he liked, and I was powerless. I was his doll, his property. It was killing me slowly inside. Each day I spent here, I was dying.**_

'' _**My, my! The little brat is a brave one!''- One servant girl, a waitress, came and grabbed my forearm. A tall ginger, who I knew had slept with Victor. I had seen her leave his room often, with a wide smile on her face and a blush on the cheeks. It was no secret Victor slept with his servants, if someone caught his eye. Veronica, a woman, who always showed the bite marks Victor left on her neck. –'' Maybe someone has to teach you manners.''- I lowered my eyes to the pearl earrings I heard Victor had bought her, her blood was that good.**_

'' _**Yes, you have to respect the people older than you.''- One of the cooks crossed her arms and the others nodded. –'' Didn't mommy teach you that?''- I just snapped then. No one has the right to talk about my parents, especially not some cook in the prince's mansion. No one has the right to speak about my parents. I broke free from the hold of Veronica, slapped her, and then knocked down the cook, Ella, and began clawing her face. Ella defended herself, but I was so angry. The others in the kitchen grabbed me by the forearms and pulled me back. Someone slapped me.**_

'' _**Leave Daniela alone! Get back to work.''- The head chef, Charlotte, scolded everyone. I liked Charlotte, she was nice to me, she reminded me of my mother. I felt safe around her, I could talk easily.-''Here, drink some water.''- Charlotte gave me a glass and I drank some. The older woman smiled and tears filled my eyes. I was so nervous, I meant all the time. I was on the verge of a breakdown, and I was so afraid. The prince had ordered me to help in the kitchen, and I have been for a whole week. I had spent days cutting onions, peeling potatoes, baking breads. I got up early in the morning, and went to bed late. Victor had told everyone to give me less food, but Charlotte was nicer and often she handed me a piece of a chocolate. When the others weren't looking, the older woman, often let me eat what I want, or helped me with the cutting. Every days everyone passed the dirty dishes to me, and if it wasn't for Charlotte's help sometimes, I wouldn't make it. I went to bed in tears every night. My nails were broken, not that I cared. My hair was in a very awful condition, I hated to see it like this. I smelt like food and cigarettes. The other cooks didn't bother not to smoke in my presence. I felt awful.**_

'' _**Thank you.''- I managed to say, although my throat was dry, despite the fact I had drank water just a moment ago. The world began to spin and I braced myself on the nearest wall. I couldn't faint in here, not in front of these snakes! Charlotte pated my shoulder and offered me to sit down for a bit, but I shook my head. I didn't want to seem weak, although everything in me was crying. I didn't have much dignity left in me, not after everything Victor put me through. But still I was a human being, and I deserved to have some pride. Although it was so hard. I had nothing, Victor stole everything. My innocence, my freedom. My whole being. I had dreams and the prince stole everything. I wanted to study after the boarding school, to find a job, to start my life.**_

 _ **I took a few deep breaths and I calmed down. I opened my eyes and swallowed my tears. I would be fine, I just had to get through this day. I wiped my tears and began to cut the tomato again. Victor would be expecting his salad. I hated him, I hated him! He sent me in the kitchen to humiliate me. How could a man , who had the face of an angel , to be so cruel and sadistic?**_

 _ **I took another tomato and began to cut it. I tried to ignore the world around me, but I still heard the cold words, spoken behind my back. The prince's lover, who didn't want him, who disobeyed him. The lover, now a servant.**_

'' _**Your Highness!''- I tensed up, but refused to turn around. What was he doing here?! Didn't he have some woman to please, alcohol to drink?**_

'' _**You are doing a wonderful job!''- Victor's voice caused shivers in me. How could his voice always freeze me like this? –'' But please, leave us alone.''- I waited for him to come to me, he always comes. My jailor, my master.**_

'' _**I miss you, Daniela.''- He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, and I felt a warm breath on my neck. Victor. I hated his hands around me, how defenseless like a child he made me feel. –'' You can go back to me, leave this kitchen. Just surrender to me.''- The dark-haired vampire began to place kisses down my neck, his hold around my waist tightening. –'' Just give yourself to me, dear. I can make your life a dream. ''- The prince whispered in my ear.-'' Just give me all of you.''- Another kiss on my neck.**_

'' _**Never.''- I hissed.-'' I will never willing accept you, my prince.''- I added the title with a venom in my voice.**_

'' _**You will, dear pet.''- The vampire sank his fangs in my neck and bit hard. I bit my lips, not to scream. Victor feasted on my blood and I let him. I tried to fought back, but the vampire compelled me and I had to submit. The vampire grinned.-'' You are mine, and I will teach you that, Danny.''- The man pulled me roughly and pushed me into the locker room, where he pinned me against the wall.-'' You will learn to respect me.''- Victor kissed me roughly and I tasted my blood on his lips. I couldn't break free, he was holding me so tight. He began to roughly take my clothes off. Victor's brown eyes were all I could see as he forced himself upon me.**_

I stopped talking and looked down at the ground. I was scared to share my life with Michael and Brian, people I barely knew. But the werewolf had defended me, and I owned him the truth. Yes, he had acted like everyone else would, he judged me like I had expected. A lover to a vampire, the prince himself. Michael probably thought I had sold my soul or something. Girls now would do everything to be with a vampire, not to mention if that vampire was the prince. Victor was a handsome man, with his black short hair, brown eyes, and voice that could melt some ladies. Victor was sinfully attractive by any woman's standards, but I hated him.

'' Daniela, that's…''- Michael began, but closed his mouth. I didn't dare look at him, I was ashamed. I shared my life. How Victor compelled me every time he liked, how he made me serve him, bring him alcohol. How the prince had drank my blood. He had just grabbed me and sank his teeth in my neck or wrist and take it. The nights I had spent in his bed, under his mind powers. How Victor used to order me to sit down at his feet when he had guests. I was like his dog then, a pet. He would ran his fingers through my hair, as he spoke to his friends, laugh. I always remained on the floor, at the prince's feet, my eyes glued on the floor. Victor would sometimes lift my chin with his finger and kiss me, but he paid more attention to the person opposite him. The countless bite marks I had. Sebastian's death. My escape, and how I got some sense of normal life.

'' You really are something.''- Brian spoke, and I looked into his green eyes.-'' I admire your courage, Daniela.''- He smiled at me.

'' And look where my courage took me.''- I sighed and looked around the yard. The prisoners that had harassed us earlier, were still looking our way, and especially at me. Michael was now closer to me, and his fists were clenched. The young man eyed me, and I felt an urge to touch his hand, to calm him down. I felt somehow closer to him, he was my cellmate, and he meant me no harm.

'' I don't understand how a man can do that.''- Michael ran fingers through his hair.-'' If a woman doesn't want you, just let it go. But buying her, make her your slave.. That's just….''

'' Victor is the prince, he can do anything.''- Brian added and leaned against the wall. I took a better look at Michael's friend. What was he in here for? Was he a werewolf too?

'' Brian is a human.''- Michael must have guessed what was troubling me. His friend smiled.

'' I wish I was like my buddy here. I'm not a rapist or a murderer, Daniela. I stole so my father could afford treatment.''- His green eyes lowered to the ground and the man kicked some stone.-'' I was fired from my job and we needed the money. I was desperate.''- Some women passed us and one intentionally stepped on my foot. Michael immediately stood up and got in front of me.

'' So you are the his lover, right? Rumors travel fast around here.''- One tall blonde said with hands on her waist. –'' You must be a real idiot to reject a man like that.''- She looked me up to down.-'' You are nothing special.''

'' Don't, Irene. Just walk away.''- Michael growled and his blue eyes flashed in yellow. Irene smirked. Brian was at my right.

'' Why would I do that, Mike? The yard is for all of us, right? ''- She looked at her friends and they nodded.-'' You can't forbid me to be here.''- Some of the prison guards approached and Irene backed away. –'' You are like the rest of us, princess. You will be executed and I will enjoy the show.''- With an smirk she and her friends walked away. My knees buckled and Michael helped me to sit down. Brian hurried to bring me some water.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Michael's POV**_

I kneeled in front of Daniela and took her hands in mine. I would never touch a girl, that has been with a vampire, but the girl in front of me was in shock. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and I regretted not having something to give her to wipe them off. I could do it myself, but it might scare her.

'' Just breathe.''- Her eyes met mine and I squeezed her hands gently. This girl has been through so much for her young age and I pitied her. A slave and a toy of a vampire.-'' In and out. Come on, Daniela.''- She was struggling to catch her breath, her hands were trembling in mine. I knew she hid some of the horrors that vampire put her through. How could a man do such a thing?

'' I will die in here. ''- Daniela sobbed.-'' I will really die.''- The young woman looked so innocent and defenseless like a child, that it broke my heart. I admit I had been irritated when I saw Daniela, dressed for some ball, with a perfectly curled hair and makeup. She looked so not at place here.

'' No, you will be fine.''- I lied, knowing we both knew the truth. Daniela dared to defy the prince, and for this the punishment would only be death. The young woman squeezed my hands and looked at me in a way, in which my heart skipped a beat. Daniela was more lovely without the makeup and fancy dress, and I found her really beautiful.

'' We both know that's a lie, Michael.''- She wiped her tears.-'' I am doomed.''- I stood up, wondering what should I say to make her feel better. I was guilty of my crime, but she was innocent.

'' Hey, I know you are not in the mood for this, but some of my friends over there are playing cards.''- Brian said.-'' They asked if we want to join.''- I looked at the two men, sitting on one table. Kyle and John. John was a werewolf too, and he was here for drunk driving, which ended with a death. Kyle was a thief. I liked them, they were not bad. John had a kid, Kyle had a sick mother. But what would they think about Daniela? –'' They said they don't mind.''- Brian answered my question.

'' Would you like to?''- I asked the young woman. We could sit here, just talk.

'' Yes, it will be nice.''- She wasn't crying anymore, and she smiled a little. I nodded.

'' I will introduce you.''- I was at her right side, ready to defend her, if anyone dared to hurt her. As I watched Daniela shake hands with Kyle and John, and how they had smiled warmly, I sighed. This girl needed some normal treatment in her life.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Dear Ann, don't worry, the story is still continuing. : ) I am not planning to give it up, I enjoy writing it. I just need time to think about what will happen in the next chapter, and write it. I have so many scenes, so many ideas, that I get confused. But here is the new chapter, and I hope you will like it. : )**_

 _ **Daniela's POV**_

Being outside was a blessing. I thought I would never see the sun again. Especially after what happened. I had feared Victor would lock me in some dark tower, chain me to the wall and torture me every day. Instead he put me in here, the prison, where everyone seemed to know who I was. Irene, the blond bitch, that had stepped on my toe and offended me, was looking at me from one bench not so far from where I was right now. There were other girls around her, and they all didn't look friendly. Quite the opposite, if looks could kill I would be dead a million times. And for what, because some chick wishes she was on my place? That Victor was supposed to be with her, not me? Fine, let her take him, I would gladly hand him over to every girl , if that meant he would let me go. I hated him with all my heart, let some other woman try to give him what he needs. Maybe another could make him happy, be his favorite toy, companion, everything. The life he offered wasn't for me. I didn't care about money, gold or jewelry. I had been poor all my life, after my parents died, and now money could never make me happy. They won't bring back my family, or erase all the bad things I had been through as an orphan. Victor could never tempt me with money. I wanted love, family, home- things I desperately craved to have again. Victor offered me only luxurious rooms, fantastic clothes, expensive shoes and jewelries. I didn't want to be his toy, some girl that does nothing all day except pleasing her man, making herself pretty for him, shopping. I wanted to study, to have a job. I knew it will be hard, but I wanted it. First I would get any job, to start, find a place to live for rent. I would cook my own meals, go to work. And if I could maybe study, after time. The life was ahead of me, I had so many possibilities, which now were gone. Victor had laughed when I had told him about my wish to study something, or to find a job.

'' _**Who put such ideas into your beautiful, little head?''- Victor caressed my cheek, and laughed. I hated his laughter. I had heard the servants fantasize about Victor's smiles or laughter, to them it was incredibly attractive. Maybe it was, he was a handsome me and I got that. But to me the prince was a demon, nothing more. My master. –'' Why on Earth would you want that, Daniela?''- His fingers lowered to my neck and he lifted the golden necklace he bought me. I admit it was beautiful, but I was sick and tired of expensive gifts.**_

'' _**Because…''- I swallowed and gathered the courage to meet his brown eyes. Victor had the face of an angel, and a heart made of ice. –''I want to…''- I couldn't finish my sentence. I wanted freedom, a chance to meet other people, to have friends. I was so alone here, that I wanted to cry. I needed friends. I needed to occupy my time with something.**_

'' _**A work?''- The prince laughed and I saw his sharp teeth for a minute, before he hid them.-'' Honey, you are with me, you don't have to work! You won't have to work a single day in your life, Danny.''- Victor's eyes lowered to my lips.-'' Who gave you that ridiculous idea? Honestly, my pet, I thought you are smarter.''- Then he grabbed me by the forearms and his grip was almost bruising.- '' Or you want to leave me, is that it? You want to meet other men and to sleep with them?''- His sharp teeth made me shiver. I always feared his possessive side. Why I meant so much to him? I hated him and he knew it. Why was he so persistent?**_

'' _**No, I …''- I tried to free myself, but it was impossible to escape his vampire grip. He was using his supernatural strength this time and it really hurt. –'' I feel so alone here. I want company, something to do.''- Why was I trying to make him understand? Victor won't ever understand me. He thought me being with him was enough. The SPA's, the wonderful clothes, gorgeous shoes could make any woman happy. He could make any woman happy.**_

'' _**You have my company, and that should be enough.''- Victor pushed me to the bed. –'' I am giving you a life thousand women will kill to have. And you want to work?!''- The vampire pushed me and I fell down on the bed.-'' Daniela, I will never let you work or study. You don't need it.''- I tried to crawl away from him, but he only sighed irritated.-'' Come here.''- His voice was hypnotic and I couldn't deny his order. I hated the fact he could compel me so easy. I returned to my previous place.-'' Lay down.'''- I obeyed again.**_

'' _**Please.''- I sobbed, but what was I begging him for? He won't ever hear me. Victor smiled and got on top of me. His hands gripped my wrists and he placed them above my head. I looked into his brown eyes and gulped.**_

'' _**You can be a queen here, Daniela. You will be surrounded with gold, diamonds. You will go everywhere you like. Just give into me willingly, accept you are mine. I want to show you what a good life is.''- He leaned and kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes.-'' I am offering you the world, pet, take it.''**_

Victor had never given me freedom. None at all. He chose my clothes, my hair, my everything. I was like his project, his doll. I hated him. I hated how he left me without food, made me a servant. How he brought women, and partied all night. How many bottles of alcohol I had found lying on the floor. The female laughter, loud music. How he had made me serve drinks to his lovers. How he just took my blood everywhere he liked. How he was the first man I had been with, and he would be my last. How he was so possessive of me that he goes completely mad if a male servant dared to talk or even look at me. How he took Sebastian away from me, my first crush, the only pure and happy thing in my life. I hated him.

I blinked through my tears and shook my head. I was sitting next to Michael and watched how he, Brian, Kyle and John were playing cards. At first I had been worried to go to them. Michael knew them, but I didn't. What they must be thinking about me? Had they heard who I was? Irene and her friends had, who else knew? But the guys didn't try to harass me. Kyle, a good looking man with auburn hair and brown eyes, made me a place to sit down and offered me a glass of water. His smile was genuine, and he didn't seem the type that would flirt with me, or ask about Victor and me. John didn't pressure me either.

'' Thank God you are with Michael, Daniela. You need protection.''- John only said and I eyed my cellmate. The werewolf was sitting next to me, and our legs were touching. I felt strangely safe.-'' A girl with your reputation needs a guardian here. Many people hate you.''- His grey eyes met mine. I nodded. The women probably envied me, thought me as stupid and crazy. Jealousy. -'' Since you had escaped , the prince was furious. He came here and tortured some of the prisoners.''- I gulped.-'' He cut out Henry's ear.''- I followed his gaze to one tall guy near the fence.-'' He burned pretty badly Jason.''- I saw another man with tattoos. –'' The list goes on and on. The prince was mad. You need to watch your back, Daniela.''- I felt sick. Not that I had to worry about the lusty looks some prisoners sent me, or the envious women, but also the prisoners Victor tortured because of me.

'' I didn't want this to happen. I only wanted to be free.''- I felt responsible for every person that had suffered here. Murderers or no, Victor didn't have the right to torture them only because I had escaped him. He was really a monster.

'' You need to be careful.''- Kyle said.

'' I will watch over her.''- Michael added and I eyed him. His eyes were really nice. Michael made me feel safe, which was strange. I barely knew him, and yet I felt safe around him.

 _ **# # #**_

The guards told everyone to line up, so we could go inside again. The free time was over, back to the cells. Michael was at my right, ready to protect me if necessary. But luckily nothing happened. I followed him inside, where one guard took off the bracelet. I didn't like the look he gave me, I felt dirty from it. Michael next to me, tensed. I just strained my shoulders and began descending the stairs after the others, Michael right behind me. I never thought there were so much prisoners here. Someone whistled after me, but I tried to ignore it.

'' You are doomed, pretty doll!''- One man said to me as he blocked my way. The prison guard hit him with his weapon.

'' Stay back, dog! She costs more than you! If you touch her, no one could save you!''- He hit him again. I didn't want someone to be hurt because of me. Not again. I took a wrong step and I was just about to fall, when someone grabbed me by the waist.

'' I got you, Daniela.''- Michael said behind me and I liked his hands around me. I had expected another man's touch to be repulsive for me, after what Victor put me through. But strangely Michael's arms around me didn't make me fear. –'' Sorry.''- The werewolf let me go, thinking he had overstepped his boundaries or scared me.-'' I shouldn't have touched you like that.''

'' It's all right. You saved me from a nasty fall.''- If he didn't, I would surely had fallen down those steep stairs. Michael was so close that I could see every shade of blue in his eyes. He was really very handsome and my heart skipped a beat. –'' Thank you, Michael.''- I was still staring into his eyes, and I felt like the time had stopped.

'' For nothing, Daniela.''- He smiled and he broke our staring first. I blushed and began descending the stairs again. What was I doing? Yes, Michael was very handsome, with those blue eyes and curly hair. Yes, he was like a knight in shiny armor for me, my companion in this hell. But I mustn't let myself get too attached to him, or develop something. Feelings were dangerous for me and forbidden. And maybe our friendship, or whatever happens between us, was already doomed. We met in prison. I will surely be dead, he too. It would be wrong if I let myself get too attached. But I was glad that I won't be alone.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Michael's POV**_

'' Did you liked your walk, Winters?''- That awful guard said again. If only I was without that damned collar, I would show him! I would rip apart those bars and kill him. I longed to transform into my wolf form and just run. –'' Maybe next time I should find you a stick.''- I hated Peters, that was the guard's name. He hated werewolves, a one had bitten off three fingers and now he tormented all werewolves here. Me especially, because I was never afraid to answer him back.

'' Keep talking, old man. Without your weapons you are nothing.''- I was rewarded with a punch in the guts. It hurt , but not as much as it should be if I wasn't a werewolf.

'' Leave him alone!''- Daniela's voice made me lift my head. She had grabbed the bars and her eyes were filled with worry.

'' Don't interfere, Miss Summers.''- Peters growled.-'' Behave or I will tell the prince about your new friend here.''- She paled.-'' I have no problem with you. Only with Winters and his kind. They are dogs and he is the worst. But he will learn his place.''- He punched me again and left.

'' Michael, how are you?''- My heart skipped a beat. Her voice was so nice, and I found it very delightful. Also her eyes were amazing.

'' Fine, that old man can't hurt me.''- I smiled and sat down on the bed.

'' Why do you provoke him?''- I crossed my arms.

'' Because Peters took the only picture I had in me of my sister and burned it before my eyes. He insulted Diana. I can't let that go, Daniela.''

'' I understand you.''- I smiled at my cellmate. Daniela was a good girl. Why bad things only happen to the good people?


	12. Chapter 12

_**Daniela's POV**_

 _ **I stared at my reflection in the mirror. The magnificent knee-long purple dress was choking me. It was really very beautiful, amazing really, but to me it was a prison. I should be flattered to wear such a wonderful dress, but I wasn't. The shoes didn't make me feel special either. I felt imprisoned. Never free to wear what I want. I had exquisite perfumes, shoes most women would kill to have, but still that didn't make me happy. I wanted normal clothes, to pick my own wardrobe, to go shopping like normal women do. I wanted just a simple day outside, nothing more. But I wasn't a normal girl, not anymore. I belonged to the prince, his human pet, his favorite blood donor. His private singer. I hated him so much. I hated being near him, I hated his hands on me. I hated how he took my life away. My right to choose. And for what?!**_

'' _**My dear, His highness expects you.''- Dora came to me.**_

'' _**Why do I have to go, Dora?''- I wanted so badly to cry, that I was barely holding up. I didn't care about my makeup, or my hair. I just wanted to be alone, and at least have this afternoon off without Victor. But I was to too naïve to think he had forgotten me.-'' He has girls to entertain him, why does he need me?''- Victor had one of his usual parties by the swimming pool and I was happy for that. It meant he won't bother me probably for the rest of the day. His parties included a large amount of alcohol, beautiful women, and loud music.**_

'' _**I don't know, child.''- Dora caressed my hair.-'' But he is getting impatient.''- I sighed and followed her down the stairs with a heavy heart. I was hoping that today I would be free, but that was wishful thinking. The loud music made me wince. I loved that song, but right now it was unbearable. I followed Dora through the door and the sunrays touched me. It was a lovely day outside, warm. Perfect for walks. With dread I walked to the outdoor swimming pool. One man passed me, and he winked at me. Another tried to grab my hand, but I got away. I heard laughter behind me. The waiters were hurrying to bring drinks to all the guests. I spotted Victor. My jailor was in the swimming pool, and one woman had her arms around his neck. She was kissing him, and he hugged her tighter. Why did he need me?! The black-haired woman looked more than happy to give him what he needed.**_

 _ **Victor sank his fangs into his companion's neck, and the girl moaned from pleasure. I rolled my eyes. I had lost the count of the women the prince had brought in his bed. I just didn't get why did he keep me for. Over the girl's shoulder Victor met my eyes, and I froze. He immediately let go of his lady, licked his lips, eyes still glued on me.**_

'' _**Daniela!''- The prince emerged from the swimming pool. I suppressed an urge to run, it was pointless. For a man Victor was surely very handsome, and if the situation was different , he could make my heart beat faster. Those deep brown eyes, smile, voice. But he made me his slave, he took my everything.-'' Why isn't she in a bathing suit, Dora?''- The vampire approached us, running a hand through his wet hair. –'' I thought I told you to get her some.''- Victor stopped in front of me and he smiled as he looked me up to down.-'' The dress is lovely, but I want her in a bathing suit.''**_

'' _ **I'm sorry, Your Highness.''- Dora bowed.-'' I will prepare Daniela.''- The prince smiled as his hand caressed my cheek. I cursed the day I met him, I cursed it. If only I could turn back the time…**_

'' _**Victor, sugar, who is she?''- One girl came and hugged my demon. Another of his one -night stands, a girl that thought she could be a queen someday if she shared his bed. I had seen many like her. Pretty girls that thought they had won the jackpot. But Victor only used them and found others.**_

'' _**My Daniela, my pet.''- Victor kissed her cheek, and then he looked at me.-''My bird.''- I hated that tone of his. He was clearly drunk, everyone were drunk, the music was unbearable. Another girl grabbed Victor's face and kissed him, and he embraced her. I didn't see any point of me being here.**_

'' _**Please, my prince, my head hurts. May I return to my room?''- I knew I was bold to say that, but it got too much. The music, the people around. Someone broke a bottle. I saw one vampire taking drugs. I wanted to go to my room, and remain there for the whole day. Let Victor have his party, he didn't need me here.**_

'' _**No.''- The dark-haired vampire removed the wandering hands of the girl, and came to me.-'' I need you here, Daniela. It's boring without you, dear. ''- He leaned and kissed my cheek.-'' No one here can compare to you.''- He whispered in my ear.-'' Get her a swimming suit, Dora. Fast.''**_

I stared at the ceiling . I didn't know what made me think of that particular moment. One of the many parties Victor had made me go, despite the fact he had female company, friends to drink with. He had made me drink too, sing for them. But of course only he had the right to touch me. Victor broke the hand of one of his friends because he had tried to pull me to sit on his lap. I had seen a lot drunken fights, lots of women throwing themselves at Victor's feet, fighting for him even. A very ugly thing indeed, seeing how two women fight for one man. The prince enjoyed such attention, he had always smiled widely. I hated him. I would have be a very different person if it wasn't for him. I would had a job, a home, a boyfriend maybe. Not this cursed life of a slave, the favorite donor and often lover to the prince. But I guess fate was cruel sometimes.

It has been three days since I was sent to this prison for escaping from the prince himself. A crime which I knew was punishable with death. I still wondered why I wasn't dead already. I still wondered why I was given food. But I guessed Victor wanted me healthy, as ridiculous as it sounded. I had spent months with this man and still I wasn't able to figure him out completely. Victor was like spoiled child, he always wanted to get his way. He threw plates with meals, if he didn't like the food. The servants were used to his bad temper, and tried not to anger him. I got used to that too. I became a shell of myself, someone I couldn't recognize. A doll without feelings and emotions. Ready to serve, to be ready for her master. But I had cried when I was alone. I had cried myself to sleep so many nights. I was dying inside.

When I had decided to escape, I hoped for a better life. A life when at least I was free, just for once. I had been denied so many things and I wanted to be able to at least try some of them. I needed so badly to eat normal ice cream, to go to the sea and walk on the hot sand I missed the feeling of entering a store and buy everything I choose. I missed freedom. I wanted to have friends, to go to work, to have a life. And for two months I got all of that. I had been tired of the long shifts, I had been so angry at the customers, I hadn't had enough sleep. But at least I had been surrounded with people, I had someone to talk to. But now my bravery and my wish got me in the deepest troubles of all. A trap, I was sure I won't escape. And I was so afraid.

 _ **# # #**_

I was helping Michael and the others paint the gym. It wasn't a woman's work, but I was transferred here after the accident an hour ago.

I had been sent with the other women to clean the wash the dishes in the kitchen. At first the thought about escape hadn't given me peace. But from the moment the prison guard unlocked my door, he put an bracelet around my wrist and warned me not to try anything.

'' The fact that you are His highness's pet, doesn't mean I won't hesitate to hurt you if you try to escape.''- Those were his exact words as he leaned closer and I winced from the alcohol in his breath and the dirty way he was looking at me-'' Be good, and I will be too.''- He smiled at me and I nodded.-'' The prince gave his permission to send you to the kitchen to help the others.''- I knew he would, he wanted to make me pay for my escape, for his wounded male pride.

From the moment I had entered the kitchen, all girls looked at me. During my way to here from my cell, I was often bumped into intentionally, and even my foot was stepped on to. The prison guards did their best, but I knew it won't stop.

'' Well, well, look who came to do the dirty work!''- One woman approached me and she smirked. I saw two puncture wounds on her neck, she was some vampire's donor. –'' The princess of the kitchen! ''- The others laughed. I attempted to pass them, but another stood in my way.

'' Please, I don't want to argue with you.''- I was on my verge, and I knew it. It took me so much strength not to slap someone. So much. I pushed roughly the woman and went to the sink, where a big pile of plates waited for me. I began washing them, hoping that I won't have trouble. But from the mean words behind my back, I had dropped one plate and it smashed on the floor. More laughter followed and remarks about if I was good for anything at all. My hands were shaking and I grabbed the sink. Those women called me a fool, an unworthy for the prince, a crazy stupid ugly girl.

'' Washing dishes isn't like sleeping with our prince, isn't it, orphan?''- That was the last straw. I turned around and slapped the ginger who had said that, Leonor, the others had called her. One woman grabbed a knife and pierced my palm, but the prison guards knocked her down. Leonor spat on me. I slapped her again and knocked her on the ground and we began fighting. The prison guards broke us apart. I feared they might hurt me, but they only used the bracelets to paralyze Leonor, and with horror I watched her body shake on the ground.

'' Summers, you won't be here.''- Peters said after the director had decided where to place me today.-'' I will send you to help your buddy Winters with the painting. Don't cause trouble there. I will be watching you.''- The older man smirked.

 _ **# # #**_

'' Am I doing it right?''- I turned around and asked Michael. I had never painted a wall in my life, or anything at that matter. I thought it was going to be easy, but I looking at Michael, Kyle and John, I got a little scared. They were men, and seemed to know what they were doing. They were quick, while I was not. Me being here was an accident, Peters and the other prisoner guards had discussed for long where to put me. I couldn't be placed with the other women, they had decided. I couldn't sew clothes or clean , at least not today. The director had decided to place me with my cellmate, and I was glad. At least I would be in a good company.

'' Yes, but you need to do something like this.''- Michael came to me and for my biggest surprise he got behind me and took my hand, the one that was holding the brush. The werewolf showed me how to paint right. My breath hitched , he was so close, and I blushed. If I had leaned myself on his chest, I feared his warmth would burn me. These emotions would burn me. I had known this guy for nearly three days, but I wasn't afraid with him. I felt safe, despite the fact where we had met. I had been trying to suppress the attraction I had towards the werewolf. Yes, he was so handsome, and very kind to me. We had spent hours talking to each other, and I found him a very interesting person. Michael spoke about his sister Diana, her wish to become a ballerina, her ballet lesson. The joy he had felt when he saw her first performance. His blue eyes had spoken for themselves, he was really proud and loved his little sister. I wished I could had comforted him then, but the bars were separating us. I had known loss, and I could imagine his.-'' See, it's not hard.''- My heart skipped a beat when he let go of my hand and smiled. My eyes lowered to his chest and the half-buttoned shirt, but I quickly averted my gaze. I shouldn't be staring at him like that!

'' Thank you, Michael.''- I swallowed, and took a step back. It was hot in here, and my cellmate had rolled up his sleeves and his shirt was half-buttoned. I had rolled up my sleeves too, but I still was hot.

'' Winters, what do you think you are doing?!''- Peters came and punched my new friend in the stomach. Michael got down on his knees and began to cough.-'' Touching her?!''- Michael looked up, and his eyes were yellow. I wanted to rush to help him stand up, but I feared if Peters would tell Victor.

'' I just wanted to show Daniela how to paint right.''- The werewolf rose up, and clenched his fists. –'' This isn't a woman's work.''- If I hadn't known Michael I would have been offended. But since Michael had seen me entering the gym with a paint brush and paint, he didn't seem angry. He had been angry because of what happened to me.-'' She is hurt.''- My palm was bandaged, but it hurt very bad. My left hand was practically not useful, I couldn't hold anything with it.

'' Such a caring friend you have, Summers.''- Peters smirked.-'' If you two continue with your friendship, I will have to inform the prince.''

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Victor's POV**_

I walked outside on the balcony and lit up my cigarette. The cold didn't bother me. Daniela's absence did. My most priceless possession. A pure girl, a wonderful singer, an uncut diamond. I had taken a poor girl and made her a princess, a beautiful swan. But she threw all that away. And for what?! To work in a bar, to pay rent, to wear bad clothes and to eat bad food?! To be poor again?!

I sighed and stared into the night. I would go to see her tomorrow, I needed her. I couldn't last a day without her, and it irritated me. The two months when Danny so foolishly had ran away, I had lost it. If it hadn't been for my mother I would had killed everyone, burned my home. I had wanted so much to watch something burn, to wreak. My room had been full with corpses, but still I hadn't achieved peace. Not without my Daniela.

I had bribed some of the vampire lords to vote for me to deal with my pet. I only hoped they wouldn't betray me.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hi, sorry for the delay, but it has been one crazy summer. The next chapter will be better, I promise. : )**_

 _ **Daniela's POV**_

 _ **I took some steps back. No way I would do that! I shook my head, but I knew I won't get away from this.**_

'' _**Please, my dear.''- Dora's pleas made my heart beat faster. –'' He will listen to you.''- I closed my eyes and sighed. I didn't want to face Victor in his angry mood. He always was very unpredictable when he was angry.**_

'' _**I am not sure I can do anything, Dora.''- I put a strand of my hair behind my ear.-'' I am nobody here. Just his pet.''- That word hurt me, but it was the truth. I was a slave, dressed in fine clothes and expensive perfumes. I was nothing more than a slave. I doubted the prince had any respect for me. I only served as a companion in bed, a food source.**_

'' _**My dear, you have power over him.''- Dora touched my cheek.-'' His highness has never taken a girl to live with him before you.''- I bit my lips.-'' Please, just talk to him.''- Victor was in one of his usual angry moods. They always lasted long. I didn't know what made him angry this time- a disagreement with his father or something else. I feared it was me he was so angry at. I hadn't seen the prince since this morning when he broke a plate in front of the servants. The omelet had been awful and so he smashed the plate and yelled at the servants.**_

 _ **'' I will do it.''- I owed it to the others. If I could save them from Victor's anger, then I will do everyhting.**_

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.**_

'' _**My prince, it's me.''- I managed to say, hoping my voice wasn't trembling too much.-'' Can I come in?''- Part of me wanted him to say no, a big part. I was even hoping he hadn't hear me, but he was a vampire and their hearing was incredible.**_

'' _**Yes.''- The simple answer made me jump slightly, but I took deep breaths to calm myself. I swallowed hard, and finally turned the doorknob. I didn't know what to expect. Victor hasn't come out from his room for hours, he had been sending the servants away, yelling at them. I was really afraid to go in his chambers, but Dora begged me to do it. According to her, I could calm him somehow, not that I believed that. I was just his slave, nothing more. –'' Turn the lights on, Danny.''- I obeyed and gasped when I looked around. There were glass on the floor, broken plates. –'' You come on your free will here, my dear. I am pleased by that.''- Victor was in the armchair by the fireplace ad he looked drunk. I noticed a half-empty bottle in his hand. –'' Do you want some?''- His brown eyes pierced me as he smiled. I shook my head. I always didn't know what to expect when the prince was drunk. He either wanted me to keep him company, or tended to be mean towards the servants.**_

'' _**No, thank you, my prince.''- I went to him, trying to avoid the broken glass on the floor. Victor was watching me intently and he took another sip of the bottle, which I recognized as whisky. I gulped. I hated drunk men, they scared me.-'' I just wanted to see you.''- A big lie, but I hoped he won't know. I knelt at his feet and he sighed. Victor placed down the bottle on the floor. I knew he loved submission, and I hoped that would calm him down.**_

'' _**Why are you always so cold to me, Daniela?''- I was surprised by the gentle tone in his voice, something so rare that I wasn't sure if it had even happened.-'' Why do you resist me?''- His right hand touched my cheek and caressed it, almost lovingly. I stared the prince in the eyes, wondering if he was acting like this because of the alcohol. Victor loved to control me, to feed from me, to sleep with me. He loved the power, he didn't want respect.-'' I could give you the world.''- His eyes were looking at me in a way that I could mistake for a longing, if I didn't know who I was dealing with. The prince, a man used to have different women in his bed, a man that didn't take no for an answer. –'' Why, dear one?''- He buried his hand in my hair and grabbed a lock.-'' Why are you the only one that I can't have willingly?''- I gulped, the prince was crying. The guy that had killed Sebastian, burnt some of my clothes, yelled at me. That same guy was crying in front of me. I smelt the alcohol in the dark-haired man's breath when he leaned and buried his face in my neck and continued to sob. I was stunned. Completely stunned. I had expected Victor to yell at me, to want me to give him my blood, not this. Not this strange display of weakness. It was so unnatural, so unreal, that I wondered if I wasn't dreaming.-'' Why, Daniela?''- Victor whispered and his fangs pierced a little my neck, and I swallowed.**_

'' _**You took my freedom away.''- I said.-'' You took my everything, my prince.''- Victor looked at me.-'' You made me what you want me to be.''- All the fine clothes, rich lifestyle, this wasn't for me.-'' I miss being me.''- I simply said, and I swallowed the tears.**_

'' _**I am all you got, my Danny.''- Victor grabbed my hand and kissed it.-'' You were nothing before me. Just an orphan, who didn't have any good future ahead of her.''- I got so irritated because of that. I had so many plans about my future- to study, find a job, home. I wasn't going to lie myself that it would be easy, but I could manage, I was sure of that. But the prince had bought me and that ruined everything. I was just a toy, nothing more.-'' You probably were going to end selling yourself, Danny.''- I clenched my fist, I wanted so bad to punch him that it hurt. Victor smirked, seeing my anger.-'' What?! I am telling the truth. You were nothing before me, sweet one.''**_

I woke up and sat up, panting. Running fingers through my hair I stared into the dark cell and shivered. It was cold, even with the blanket. I would give everything for some warmth.

'' Are you all right, Daniela?''- Michael's whisper made me jump and I looked at his direction. He stood up and neared the bars.

'' Yes.''- I simply said, although I wanted to cry. I haven't felt more miserable in my life than now. Alone in this cold cell, imprisoned because I had refused a man.

'' Do you want my blanket?''- The curly-haired young man handed me through the bars his.-'' You must be cold.''- I blushed, but shook my head.

'' No, thank you, Michael. ''- I so wished I could hold his hand just for a while. Michael was awaking something inside of me, from which I feared. Because if Victor found out, that would mean hell.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Victor's POV**_

I stared at the photo in my hands. Daniela, the only woman who didn't want me. The only one that didn't faint in my presence or try to get in the bed with me. The only one that was avoiding me like a plague. And that pissed me off like nothing else. I caressed the photograph and regretted that the woman wasn't in my arms.

Dark hair, so soft, that I could still feel it if I close my eyes. Danny's hair always smelt heavenly, and I adored to bury my nose into it. I liked my pet's hair long and curly, it suited her and made her more attractive than ever. I never allowed Daniela to shorten her hair or to change the color, I adored hers. Eyes, that could be my downfall if I had let my pet know what I would do for her. Because attachment was weakness and mine towards Daniela Summers got us into this. I still didn't understand what was the thing that lured me in so much. The mortal's beauty, voice or blood. The innocence, the kindness or the power I had over her. Danny's stubbornness, her refusal to submit to my charms were like a dagger into my chest. Could I really have become so attached to a woman, that her absence in my life was an agony?

I threw the photograph and ran a hand through my hair. Why this mortal woman was making me so soft? Why despite everything she had done I wanted her close to me? Why seeing Danny into that filthy bar had made me so happy? Why the taste of her amazing blood still was very addictive?

I groaned and hid my face in my hands. I was waiting with heavy heart the Court's decision. I eyed the clock on the wall and sighed. They have been in that cursed room for thirty minutes and still no answer! And I had paid so well for them to place Daniela's life in my hands! I had given money, women to every vampire lord, and if that didn't do the job, then I shall just break Daniela out and run away with her!

M phone rang and I sighed irritated when I saw the prison's director's number. Why was he calling me? Was Daniela all right? I knew she fed well, but what if something else had happened?

'' My prince, I think I have to tell you something that will make you angry.''- His voice trembled.-'' Your Daniela is getting close to that werewolf, Michael Winters.''- My blood began to boil.-'' They talk a lot. He is concerned for her.''- I threw the bottle and it smashed in the wall.

'' Does she…?''- I couldn't force the words out. Had my Danny done anything with another man? I saw red.

'' She is comfortable around him, likes him.''- I licked my fangs. Maybe I shall see my Daniela sooner than I had hoped for.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Michael's POV**_

I smiled, I couldn't help it. Daniela was so beautiful, that I couldn't hide my smile every time I was near her. I knew I shouldn't let that girl affect me like this, but I couldn't help it. She was so lovely and innocent.

My first thoughts when I saw Daniela Summers, our beloved prince's pet, were how much that girl disgusted me. I had heard rumors about how young and pretty she was, but to me she was just another woman, ready to sell her soul to those demons. She was living the life, while the rest of us were struggling to survive. Daniela Summers represented everything I hated. I didn't want a woman, which has been with a vampire near me.

The girl herself was just how I had imagined her. Expensive and pretty dress, shoes, which must really be hard to walk with. Hair, made to fall on perfect curls and makeup for a fancy dinner. A pretty, I must admit face, but after all I doubted our prince would choose an ugly girl to live with him.

When the girl began to cry, I got mad. Great, now I had to deal with this spoiled vampire lover! I had read in the newspapers that our prince's pet has escaped, but I couldn't imagine why. She had everything, why would she run?! Or maybe Daniela Summers had a lover, and he helped her ran away, like some reporters said. Whatever the reason was, the little princess didn't belong here, she was beyond irritating with her crying. But when we had exchanged a few words, I felt bad despite the fact I knew what she was. Something in her eyes made me listen to her, really listen. And I found one incredible person.

Without those fancy clothes and makeup, Daniela was more beautiful and looked more innocent. For her young age she had been through a lot, and despite my first impressions, I began to believe her. My kind could know if someone was telling a lie, and she was sincere. And I had the strange urge to wipe her tears; Daniela was so sad and afraid. What kind of a sick man would imprison a woman, because she wanted freedom? I understood Daniela's reasons; I myself couldn't endure being told what to do and my whole life to belong to someone else. This would kill me, and I was surprised the young woman had lasted so long, without breaking. I never asked her if Victor had hit her or worse, and I prayed he never did. But I had heard my cellmate cry in her sleep, and I wanted to hurt the monster that could cause such pain to such a good person. Because the more I got to know Daniela, the more I was convinced she was good, and the more I wanted to protect her. From the flirting prisoners, evil women, from everyone that might hurt her. I kept telling myself that I wanted to do that because of Diana. My sister had been a victim of the vampires too, and she had needed my help. Through Daniela I felt like I was redeeming the guilt that was tearing me up that I hadn't been able to save my sister. But the more I caught myself staring at Daniela Summers, I realized that wasn't all.

She had amazing eyes, which lit up when she smiled. Her smiles were so rare, but they were beautiful. I knew Daniela was scared, I was too. I didn't want to die, but I was guilty. While she hadn't done anything wrong and I so wished I could help her. But I was powerless with that stupid collar, which was making me almost human. I didn't have my full strength, speed; I was like a dog with no teeth, like Peters, that sadistic bastard often said. But I was trying my best to shield from all harm Daniela and make her feel at least comfortable here. I introduced her to my friends, I never left her side. I might be without my powers, but still some prisoners feared me, and my presence near Daniela kept most of the scum here away. I wouldn't let anyone touch her while I was here.

The more time I spent with Daniela, the more attached to her I became. I realized I preferred to see her smile and laugh, than to leave her remember the hell she was in. And I began to want that fate had met us somewhere else. Because my eyes often found their way to Daniela, and my heart melted every time she was near.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Daniela's POV**_

 _ **I pulled the covers higher and shivered. I was feeling awful since I had awakened up. Usually I would rise up, go brush my teeth and wait for Dora to choose what my look would be that day. The prince was very strict about my appearance, and he had high expectations, which Dora was trying to please every way she could. My hair has to be long, I was forbidden to shorten it. I couldn't choose a perfume of my own, although I liked the ones Dora picked for me, after consulting with Victor of course. My clothes were only bought from expensive stores or usually made for only me by worldwide famous designers. I was taught how to sit at the table properly, how to eat properly, how to dance like a lady. I wasn't the street rat anymore, as Victor often reminded me, but his pet, and he couldn't let me embarrass him.I had jewelries that could make any woman melt, but to me they were a prison. A prison, which repeated every single day.**_

 _ **But today I couldn't get up, I was too weak. My whole body was burning, and I was so cold. My head was dizzy, my legs were shaking, and I feared I would fall. I had seen black spots before my eyes, my ears began to ring, and Dora had come just then and she caught me before I faint. She helped me to lie down and after touching my forehead, said with worried voice that I was burning. I hadn't been feeling good yesterday, but I hadn't told Victor, because I didn't know how he would react. Probably he would leave me without care and go to party.**_

'' _**You have a fever, child.''- Dora checked my temperature, and leaned to kiss my cheek. I liked that in Dora, that she wasn't distant with me and acting like I was nothing more than her job. I could always talk to the older woman, cry on her shoulder. I was forever grateful that I had her as a friend and she often cheered me with. I would surely die if I didn't have her. –'' We have to tell His Highness.''- I shook my head. Anything but that.**_

'' _**I don't want him here, Dora.''- Foolishly I hoped I could stop the prince to look for me. Why would he care? I was his slave, but he often preferred the company of other women .I doubted my health would be a problem for him. Victor only cared for my blood, my body and voice. Nothing more. –'' I don't.''- I was scared of that man.**_

'' _**Oh, child.''- Dora caressed my cheek, and I smiled despite the tears in my eyes. It reminded me of my mother, and how much I missed her. I had kept some photos, but still I cried for my life before.-'' But you are not well, Daniela. I have to tell him.''- I gripped the sheet. I was about to protest, when the door opened widely and the prince entered, furious.**_

'' _**Why isn't she ready, Dora?''- His voice made me shiver, and the way his brown eyes pierced me made me wish the ground had swallowed me. Victor wore a simple pair of jeans and a black shirt, and he could be the most handsome man in the whole country, but his heart was frozen. Or he didn't have one as I often thought.**_

'' _**Daniela has a fever, my prince.''- Dora stood up and attempted to act calm, although I saw how her hand trembled.-'' She nearly fainted.''- Victor eyed me. I so wished I could read minds like he did, it would be easier to understand him.**_

'' _**A fever? Really?''- The dark-haired vampire was to my bed in a matter of seconds, and before I could react, he touched my forehead after he sat down next to me.-'''You are really burning, Daniela!''- He said with a tone I could have mistook for a worried and concerned one, if I didn't knew the man. –'' Why wasn't I informed?''- Victor directed his red eyes at Dora, but his hand grabbed mine almost gently. I allowed him to lace our hands.**_

'' _**Please, my prince.''- I touched his cheek so he could stop glaring at Dora like that.-'' It's not her fault. We were going to inform you, we just didn't know if you were up yet.''- I wanted to throw up; my head was spinning and aching so bad. –'' Please, don't be mad.''- Victor nodded, and stood up.**_

'' _**I will send a doctor to cure you, Danny.''- The vampire caressed my hair and left without turning back.**_

 _ **Later that day, when the doctor was trying to get my fever down, Victor came. I was still so dizzy, I had thrown up several times, and I barely had eaten anything. My hair was a mess; also I doubted I was a very attractive right now. I felt awful and I surely looked like that. I had expected the prince to be out somewhere partying or with other women. After all I was sure many ladies were fighting again for his attention and Victor being so generous, has decided to entertain them, grace them with his royal presence. But instead he came to my room, and for biggest surprise he just put a chair next to my bed and sat down. I was stunned, he wore the same clothes since that morning, and he looked completely sober.**_

'' _**Don't be afraid of me, Daniela.''- He caressed my cheek.-'' I just want you to get better.''- Smiling, he kissed my forehead. The last thing I remembered before the sleep took me over was Victor tucking me in better and a light kiss on the lips.**_

 _ **# # #**_

I couldn't stop laughing. Michael was trying to cheer me up with pranks from his childhood, and we were both laughing. I had missed being so carefree, I really did.

'' You really did that?!''- I managed to say, before I burst into laughter again, just picturing what kind of a disobedient child Michael had been.

'' Yes, and you can imagine the look on my aunt's face.''- The werewolf chuckled, and I liked how his eyes had brightened. My cellmate was a very good companion, and I really enjoyed our talks. And no matter how hard I was trying not to think of him like this, Michael was a very attractive man. Curly auburn hair, blue eyes, and melting voice. And I was trying to not stare at him often, although I had noticed his looks. I wanted to be close to him, but in the mean time I feared that. –'' You have a nice laugh, Daniela.''- He said, as he leaned closer, and I cursed the bars that separated us. Or maybe it was good that they were there, because I mustn't let this between us become more.-'' You glow when you laugh.''- I blushed from the look in his eyes and his sweet smile. God, why my heart skipped a beat and how I often wanted just to be near him. His face was the first I see when I wake up, and his voice was the last thing I hear. And the way Michael was gazing at me, even when he wasn't near, had made me blush.

'' Thank you, Michael.''- I said, reaching my hand through the bars in attempt to hold his. Michael's blue eyes were locked with mine, as he offered his hand too, but our fingers couldn't meet. It was so sad, and I felt so empty and alone as I dropped my hand.-'' I don't know what I would do without you.''- I was forever grateful the werewolf was acting as my bodyguard, and I wasn't harassed.

'' There is no need to thank me, Daniela.''- He ran a hand through his hair shyly.

'' How adorable.''- I jumped when Peters approached. I immediately stood up from the floor, wiped my hands in my jeans and eyed him with fear. What did he want?-'' His highness is here, Miss Summers, and he wants to see you.''

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Victor's POV**_

Michael Winters, I thought with anger while I was expecting my dear Daniela to arrive. The werewolf that the guards had assured me won't be a problem, he was obedient. He won't even notice my pet; he was just an animal as they told me. The werewolves were savage and brutal creatures, but somehow even then I had trouble believing he won't notice a woman like my Daniela. After all he was a man, and she was an attractive woman. But I had decided to give it a try. And I had made a huge mistake.

I broke the wine glass and one piece cut me. Michael Winters was young and as I hated to admit, handsome. He had appealing face, which now I wanted to tear apart. What he had, that I didn't? How he could make my Danny like him, while I couldn't? I had spent months with that woman, showered her gifts, and still she ran from me like a plague. While that filthy and poor werewolf had only spent days with her, and she liked him?! How?! Why?!

'' Daniela, my darling.''- I stood up when Peters led my girl inside and closed the door. –'' You look lovely as always.''- I stopped in front of her and breathed her scent. Vanilla and honey, so my Danny's. I looked her up to down and jealousy burnt in my veins just by imagining another man with my pet, especially some filthy wolf.

'' I am happy to see you as well, my prince.''- Daniela bowed as she was taught, but this time it made me angry. She was letting another man near?! While she knew she was mine?! Her brown eyes met mine, and I saw so much fear, that it pained me. Daniela wasn't afraid of that beast, but of me?! The man that pulled her out of the poor life, and made her a princess?! I saved Danny from starvation and she was repaying me like this.

'' I heard that you glow, my dear.''- I ran fingers through her hair and she took a deep breath.-'' I have been told that you made a new friend.''- My other arm went around her waist and pulled her close. Daniela's heart was beating so loud.-'' A very handsome friend.''- I leaned and was about to taste at last my lovely pet's blood, when Peters entered again. –'' What?!''- I yelled.

'' The prisoner is here as you wished.''- The guard bowed and pushed roughly inside Michael Winters. The werewolf's hands and knees were chained, and I smirked when I saw the collar around his neck. So that was the man that my Daniela chose to befriend.

'' Michael.''- Daniela covered her mouth and it irritated me that she made a few steps as if to go him. But my pet eyed me and stopped. And that filthy wolf eyed me with so much hatred that my blood boiled. I entered his mind and read his thoughts. He thought I was a monster for treating Daniela like that, she deserved better. I saw how they had laughed, how he had made her smile. I felt the affection Michael had towards my Danny, and how he wanted to protect her. And that made me so angry.

'' I will teach you not to touch things, that aren't yours.''- I hissed as I gripped some of his curls and his blue eyes met mine. I was surprised he wasn't as scared for himself, as he was for my Daniela. That only fueled my anger more. I would enjoy this.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Enjoy, my dears, and sorry if I have mistakes. : )**_

 _ **Victor's POV**_

I studied the face of the man, which my dear Danny chose to be close to with rising jealousy and anger. What she saw in him?!What he had given her that I couldn't through the months Daniela lived with me?! How that wolf was so close to my girl?! Why she was letting him? Why she hadn't run with screams, away from this beast?

'' You are in a really big trouble.''- I smiled darkly as I pulled his hair more roughly, hoping that I could pluck it all from the root. I wanted so much to ruin him that I had to count to ten in order to restrain myself. –'' Do you have a death wish, Winters?!''- I stared into his eyes, hoping to see fear in them. Usually the prisoners trembled in my presence; beg for their lives, lick my boots. I was used to the fear my race caused and I loved the power to control mortal lives. And seeing fear in this prisoner's eyes would make me so happy. But I only met anger and defiance, which angered me more. That stupid dog wasn't as afraid of me as I hoped! What made him so confident and calm?! I could bring him so much pain, and yet he stood there, glaring murderously at me. I was the prince, and my every word was a law. I could order the guards to leave Danny's new friend to starve to death, to send him to the mines. I could easily whisper in the right ear and the wolf would be dead by the end of the day. His meal could be poisoned; I could pay the guards to beat him up. I literally held his life in my hands and yet he stood there, on his knees before me, glaring daggers at me. I gritted my teeth, because it was so annoying, and infuriating. Who did he think he was? Some low life werewolf thought he was better than me?!

I entered his mind and saw how much he wanted to hurt me for treating Daniela like this. How much my girl had cried every night, how she talked in her sleep, how because of me she was bullied from the other prisoners. How quiet and nervous Daniela had been and how relaxed she became with Michael. How they slowly became close. How they had stayed up at nights, too engrossed with each other's stories. I couldn't take it anymore; the fondness the wolf was starting to develop for my girl caused me to see red. I shouldn't have been so stupid to lock my Danny next to a man. I should have locked her somewhere all by herself, with no male company other than my own. But I had made a mistake.

'' Enough!''- I yelled as I saw in one of his memories how sincerely my pet had laughed at his jokes. Something she rarely did with me. Daniela's laugh always had seemed forced, and that had wounded me more than everything. But this man had made her laugh for real! I let go of his hair and hit him hard across the face. I used plenty of my compulsion to keep him from not attacking me, the collar made it easier. With it, Michael was almost human, and easier to compel.

'' Please, don't!''- Daniela yelled and grabbed my forearm.-'' You don't have to…''- I looked away from the wolf, who had bared his canines, but he couldn't harm me while he was shackled and under my mind control. These enchanted collars were pretty useful sometimes, I thought with amusement as I watched how badly the dog wanted to be free, to have his powers.-'' We are just friends.''- I pierced with my gaze my lovely girl, which now had tears in her eyes. Daniela bit her lips, eyes begging me to spare the chained prisoner. Oh, she was so scared for her lover! The same way she had been about Sebastian, the servant whom she seduced and I had to kill him. I had no choice then; I couldn't let my servants sleep with my property and get away with it. Daniela was mine then and now, and no other man had claims over her than me. Not some servant, not this wolf. Daniela could try to seduce anyone she likes, but the end will always be the same- the fool dead by my hand. That happens when you try to steal from me. The superior race and the next ruler of this country. I hadn't paid that much for Daniela to let anyone take her away.

'' Just friends?''- I traced with thumb her cheek, savoring how smooth it was beneath my fingers.-'' But I heard other stories, dear one.''- I listened how fast her heart was beating, how her betraying brown eyes were staring at mine with fear. I gave this woman so much and this was that I got.-'' I heard that you two spend a lot time together.''- I eyed with disdain the man on his knees before me.-'' How this knight doesn't let a hair to fall from your head.''- I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her roughly close to me. She placed her hands on my chest in an attempt to push me off, but I tightened my hold and Danny took a deep breath. –'' How he follows you like a puppy, and how you seek his company.''- Daniela bit her lips. Peters told me everything. Michael had helped my girl with the heavy work; he was like her bodyguard and defended her even if someone dared to say bad things about her. He gave her some of his food, barely left her side when they were in the yard. –'' He is really friendly, isn't he?''- I wished I could kill that wolf right there, but it would be too easy. I needed to enjoy this, and my lovely bird- a lesson. She belonged to me, body and soul. I hadn't invested my money, time, just to let go of my property so easily!

'' Please, my prince, nothing happened between me and him. We just talk, nothing more.''- Daniela gulped and leaned and placed a trembling kiss on my lips, her hands grabbing my face. The kiss was desperate and I tasted my mortal girl's salty tears. For a moment I gave into the kiss, it has been so long since I had been so close to my Danny. I had missed the sweet taste of her lips, the way her body felt in my hands. When I had taken Daniela, she was pure, untouched, and that drawn me more. She had learned to respond my kisses just perfectly, and I always found myself getting back for more. For a moment I gave in, but then I remembered Daniela rarely kissed me on her own, something that always had made me so mad. She was doing this for him, hoping to weaken me and easily manipulate me to spare him!

'' No!''- I backed away first and looked at her. Danny was panting. Anger boiled in my veins as I remembered why I was here, and how that woman was trying to deceive me again. With her tears and kisses, my dear pet hoped to manipulate me again! Like she had done the night she escaped me. I recalled my pretty mortal, dressed in a fine red dress, smile on her face, nice attitude. A dance, a song, kisses so I would let my guards down more easily and not suspect her drugging me. And I had fallen for her trap, infatuated by her willingness to be in my presence, and most of all just her. I had been weak, just a weak man, who let a woman to best him. But I wasn't any man; I was the prince, and no woman, mortal or not, should have such power over me. I won't be a slave to my desires, not this time!-'' As much as I liked your kiss, my dear, I am not convinced that this man means nothing to you.''- I let her go and she swayed on her feet. –'' Your charms don't work on me anymore.''- I slapped her hard across the face and she yelled from the pain, I had used some of my vampire strength, but not too much. After all, it would ruin my girl's lovely face. And I didn't want that.

'' Don't touch her, demon!''- Winters growled and smiling, I knelt in front of him again.-'' It's me you are angry at, try yourself at me!''- His eyes were yellow, and he was trying so hard so get out from his shackles. I used more of my compulsion and he growled again. His thoughts were full with desperate need to hurt me, to protect Daniela. I chuckled.

'' What are you doing to those men, my lovely?''- I turned around to look at my girl, who was quietly sobbing.-'' They all want to protect you from me.''- First Sebastian, now this werewolf here. When I had bought Daniela, I hadn't expected she would cause so much trouble. She had to learn I owned her, and that she mustn't even talk to other men. But my pet had betrayed me, seduced these guys that were ready to be knights. Danny used her charms on another man, but it will be for the last time. -'' Well, it will be my pleasure to teach them to not mess with my things.''- I punched Michael Winters hard, using all my anger.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Daniela's POV**_

My cheek still stung from Victor's slap. I sobbed, as I covered my cheek. It wasn't the first time the prince had slapped me. His Highness wasn't a patient man and my refusal to be another of his mindless fan girls, had angered him so many times that he didn't hold back and slapped me. I should be honored to live with him, to dine with him, to have him pamper me. I should be forever in his debt. I wasn't living on the street and starve like he seemed to think I would have if he hadn't bought me. I should be kneeling at his feet, throwing myself into his arms like the rest of the women in this country. Victor had expected me even to fight for his attention like I had seen countless times his fans to do. And my coldness and lack of interest had always angered the prince, and I could only imagine what that had done to his male pride. That despite his handsome face and wealth, his own slave didn't want him. I had refused to be another of his mindless dolls, which were ready to kill just for one kiss from the dark-haired vampire.

'' No!''- I grabbed the prince's shoulder to stop him from hitting Michael again. The first blow was pretty hard, and my new friend spat some blood. Victor must be controlling my new friend, like he had done to me so many times. I had seen the rage in the werewolf's eyes, and how his fists clench and unclench themselves. It must be awful to not be able to fight back. I didn't want to see another hurt because of me again. I didn't want Michael to have the same fate as Sebastian. I wouldn't bear it.

'''Stay out of this, dear.''- Victor hissed and his brown eyes flashed in red and I screamed from the sudden pain in my head. The vampires had this unique and terrifying skill to cause an unbearable pain when they enter a person's mind. Victor had done this to me when he found about Sebastian, and it had hurt so badly. I got down on my knees and covered my ears. The pain was everywhere; my head was like on fire. I sobbed harder.

'' You have hurt this woman enough!''- Through my filled with tears eyes, I saw Michael standing up and using the chains around his hands in an attempt to choke Victor. How he had managed to beat the vampire's compulsion?! Or Victor had weakened his power over my friend when he was too busy hurting me?!The chain was pressed against the vampire's neck, but no matter how tight it must be, Victor didn't seem scared. Quite the opposite, he began to laugh.

'' Well, well, dear wolf.''- He said with hands, covering Michael's in an attempt to remove the chain.-'' Would you really murder your prince because of one woman?''- Victor pierced me with his eyes. The pain had stopped and I stood up, my legs were a bit shaky.

'' Your kind brings nothing but pain!''- Michael hissed, applying more pressure.-'' You, demons, murdered my sister!''

'' Well, then one less of you dogs in this country.''- Victor's eyes flashed in red and Michael yelled and let him go immediately. The young man tried to punch the prince, but the vampire smiled and Michael gave another cry of pain and got down on his knees. –'' So, Winters, you despise me only because of your sister?''- The dark-haired vampire grabbed a fistful of auburn hair and yanked it hard. I moved closer, desperately looking for something to help Michael with. Victor was angry at me, I was the one that ran away from him, and I wounded his male pride. I stole one of his cars; I caused the entire country to mock him for not keeping his slaves on a tight leash. I made Victor weak in everybody's eyes and I deserved to suffer.-'' Don't even think about hitting me with that, Danny.''- I froze with the wine bottle in my hand; it had been the first thing which came at my sight. –'' Please, I don't want to hurt you again.''- Victor added, still not looking at me.-'' Leave it on the table.''- His compulsion took over my body and I placed down the bottle. My hands began to tremble, and I grabbed the table to steady myself.-'' So, dear wolf, how did you feel when my kind murdered your sweet sister?''- Victor asked sweetly, as he let go of Michael's hair.

'' Go to hell!''- The auburn-haired man hissed and spat some blood on the prince's shoes. Victor clenched his fists and another blow followed. I gripped the table tighter.

'' Stay right where you are, Daniela.''- I desperately wanted to do something, but the vampire's willpower was too much for me.-'' So, Michael, how did you feel when your sweet Diana was murdered?''- The werewolf's eyes flashed in yellow, and rose up, but Victor punched him in the stomach.

'' Don't even say her name, demon!''- Michael hissed eyes still yellow.

'' You couldn't protect her.''- Victor pulled one knife from his coat. I ran to him, hoping to take it somehow.-'' Don't try my patience, my dear. ''- Victor turned around.-'' Be still.''- Michael lashed out again, but the prince was quicker and cut my friend's forearm. I screamed, seeing the blood. I didn't want to see Michael hurt. The werewolf met my eyes and bit his lips.-'' This knife is laced with wolfsbane, Winters, so behave. One wrong movement and you will be dead.''- Victor kicked the other man in the leg.

'' You are a coward, my prince.''- Michael smiled.-'' Your abuse this girl here, and beat me because I am tied and powerless.''- Why, Michael must you provoke him like this?! The prince may be many things, but he was cruel and lacked moral and restraint. I had seen him break a servant's fingers just because he dropped a plate. A woman lost her hair, because she had torn down his favorite shirt and as punishment Victor cut her hair. I had witnessed the prince to drink blood from his servants, if they had angered him somehow. Everyone in his home feared Victor and tried not to piss him off. Well, most of the women didn't fear him, they hoped to win his love and become mistresses of this huge mansion. But despite how many times he had taken some of the servant girls to his bed and the little presents, I was the one, which lived there like a princess. I ate all the wonderful meals; I wore the fancy clothes and shoes. I was the one Victor treated like a princess. I wished I could have switched my place with any other woman.

'' You won't stand a chance against me, even without that collar, Winters!''- Victor yelled as he ran a hand through his hair. But I saw something in his eyes, maybe fear, but maybe I had imagined. A werewolf could easily take down a vampire, and I was sure Michael was a strong one. He didn't seem like the guy that would let someone beat him. I could only imagine what would happen if the werewolf was without this enchanted collar and if Victor wasn't compelling him. My friend was barely restraining himself. –'' You think I am abusing her?''- Victor eyed me and I gulped.-'' My dear dog, this girl was nothing before me. I picked an orphan from the streets and turned her into a princess.''- These words made me sick. The prince had robbed me from my identity.-'' I gave Daniela a better life.''- The vampire was in front of me in a matter of seconds and he caressed my cheek.-'' I gave her love.''- He forced me into a kiss and as much as I wanted, I couldn't pull away. His compulsion was keeping me rooted on my place, and the prince ordered me to respond. My heart was tearing apart, but I obeyed and returned Victor's harsh kiss.-'' My dear Danny is in this condition because of her actions.''- The vampire broke first the kiss and pinned me against the wall.

'' You raised a hand against an innocent woman.''- Michael growled and my master turned around.-''God knows how many times you had done that, Your Highness, or what other unspeakable things you had made Daniela endure.''- The werewolf looked at me, and I saw kindness in his blue eyes, and a part of me wished to run to him, hide in his embrace and just cry. I needed to feel safe, warm, and Michael could give that to me. I felt a pull towards him.

'' I have the right to do that, dog.''- The prince hissed after he leaned forward and lifted with his fingers Michael's chin.-'' I own Daniela.''- I felt sick, but I balled my fists. –'' I legally own her.''- And he punched him again.

'' Stop it, please.''- I sobbed as Michael spat blood again. The wound on his forearm was bleeding and I nearly fainted seeing the stained shirt.-'' Nothing happened between me and him.''- Swallowing my tears, I wrapped my arms around Victor's waist and pressed my body against his.-'' I am yours, my prince, only yours. ''- His brown eyes were staring at mine, and I bit my lips. I ran my fingers through his black hair, and tried to kiss him, but Victor pushed me off.-'' Please, no one has to get hurt, I am yours.''- Swallowing down the pride, I knelt in front of Victor. His eyes widened in surprise, but soon he smiled.

'' Don't do this, Daniela!''- I eyed Michael and begged him with my eyes to be quiet.-'' Get up!''- But I shook my head and remained on my knees in front of my master.

'' See this, Winters?''- Victor lifted my chin with his fingers and I met his cold stare.-''Obedience.''

'' Fear.''- The werewolf answered and the vampire clenched his teeth. I eyed Michael and I so wished I could take his hand in mine. The blue-eyed man seemed to have the same urge, because his left hand reached for mine. Victor's eyes flashed in red.

'' Call it whatever you want , dog, but Daniela is mine.''- The dark-haired vampire pulled me up to stand and wrapped his arms around my waist from the behind.-'' I had paid a lot of money for her, not once, but twice.''- He began to place kisses on my neck, and no matter how I wanted it to stop, I couldn't move.-'' I saved a very beautiful girl and made her worthy for a king.''- His fangs pierced a little my skin, and I swallowed hard. My gaze was locked with Michael's and I saw pure rage in his now yellow eyes.-'' Delicious.''- Victor licked my throat and his hold tightened.-'' Daniela is real beauty, isn't she, Michael?''- Victor whispered, as he began to caress my hair.-'' Lovely silky hair, deep and pretty eyes, amazing body. Sweet like honey blood.''- He placed a kiss on my neck. Michael growled, and tried again to get up, but the vampire's willpower must have been very strong.-'' Have you heard her sing, Michael?''- Victor chuckled in my ear.-'' Danny sings like an angel.''- The vampire grabbed my chin with his fingers and made me face him. His lips pressed against mine and kissed me hungrily. I thought what it would be like to kiss someone who I liked. I doubted my kiss with Michael would be this cold and bitter. I would want it. When we pulled away, Victor licked his lips, and I tasted blood on mine, he had bitten me. –'' Do you really think I will let her go just like that?''- The vampire brought my hand to his lips and kissed it.-'' I am her master, and she knows she is mine.''

'' Then why are you so afraid of me?''- Michael asked and I turned around. His knuckles had turned white from how hard he had clenched his fists. His eyes were ice blue and I felt some part of his supernatural nature in his look. Pure rage.-'' Why am I still chained? Because you know I am stronger than you, and that Daniela likes me as much as I like her.''- Victor dug his nails in my shoulder.-'' And you can't control her feelings like you wish to, my prince.''- Michael bowed mockingly, and Victor growled.

'' You think I am afraid of you?!''- He punched him again.-'' Me, the prince, to tremble before a simple animal?!''

'' Yes, because you are powerless, Your Highness.''- Michael had fallen on the floor and began to cough.

'' We will see about that, Winters!''- Victor kicked him in the ribs.-'' Guards!''- Soon three of them entered and they bowed.-'' Heal his wound and take him outside. Michael Winters will receive 10 lashes as punishment for disrespecting me and befriending my Daniela.''- My heart stopped.-'' And you, my dear, will watch.''- Victor pierced me with his eyes.

 **# # #**

I tried to get to Michael, but Victor grabbed me by the waist and kept me by his side. My whole being wanted to help Michael somehow. I had cried, begged on my knees Victor, I had promised to be good, to do everything he wants. I would do everything, if only he would spare the werewolf. But nothing reached the prince's cold and frozen heart. Nothing. I had tried to run to Michael, but Victor always grabbed my hand and his hold was like iron.

I watched with broken heart how they tied Michael around one pole. I knelt again at the prince's feet and begged for mercy. I didn't want another's suffering because of me, especially not Michael's. He was so kind, and I couldn't endure his pain.

'' Maybe that will teach you both not to try my patience, Danny.''- Victor lifted me up roughly. He sat down on the offered chair and pulled me on his lap.-'' Begin!''- The guard nodded and delivered the first lash. I bit my lips as I began crying again. My heart wanted to aid Michael, but Victor's compulsion was making me weak.

My head began to spin as the lashes continued. Each new lash echoed in my mind, and I felt Michael's pain like it was my own. I bit my lips enough to draw blood. Tears were streaming down my face, my voice was hoarse from begging Victor for mercy. I saw black spots before my eyes, and I fainted.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Dear Ann, I think Victor loves Danny in his own way, without realizing that he should give her freedom and her identity back. After all he is used to be adored and to get his way, and can't imagine a woman to not want to be with him. To me Victor is just spoiled and cruel, and mistakes love for possession.**_

 _ **Victor's POV**_

I couldn't hide my smile as that filthy wolf was being tied to the pole. He would get what he deserved for ever daring to touch my girl. For even talking to her, making her smile, laugh. Didn't he know Daniela was mine, and she will remain mine? My foolish beauty might have run away, but in the end I found her again. Daniela wasn't as smart as she thought she was. She might have fooled me with her charms, but she didn't have the money I had, or the power. Danny was mine, and no matter how many times the stubborn mortal had denied my affections, I still desired her. I wouldn't let any other man to steal her away from me! I found this beauty first and it was my right to keep her. Daniela had been mine from the first moment I laid my eyes on her. I certainly won't let another man to possess her, especially not a lower species as the werewolves.

I smiled cruelly as I saw the wolf, tied, a slave to my mercy. Michael Winters had bruises on his cheek, a split lip, but still he didn't look as scared as I had hoped. He should be begging me, or at least seem a little frightened. But instead the werewolf was looking at me with anger. He had admitted he fancied my Daniela, and I had clearly seen it in his thoughts. Some man falling for my pet's beauty wasn't a surprise, but she feeling the same hurt me more. Feeling safe in the company of such a creature, preferring his voice over mine, hurt a lot.

I wrapped my arms tightly around my pet and I ordered the guards to begin with Michael's punishment. I wanted to enjoy the moment; I wanted to be the one to deliver the lashes. Jealousy was clouding my mind; it was so new to me. I had never been jealous of the girls I had taken to my bed. They were easy, and I could always find some more. But Daniela was the only woman that had lived with me, and that made her special.

'' Please, Victor!''- Daniela touched my cheek, and caressed it.-'' You don't have to do this! ''- The tears in her chocolate eyes made me angrier and I removed her hand with a barely contained anger. Daniela hadn't stopped begging me to spare this filthy wolf, claiming nothing happened between them. But I knew better. The way she was looking at him made me want to break something. Winters was also giving my pet gazes, and his thoughts about her spoke for themselves. My lovely girl and this dog might haven't kissed or something more, but there was a softness in his thoughts and actions, as well in hers. And this made me mad.

'' But I have to, my sweet.''- I said through clenched teeth.-'' Your dear friend forgot who he was trying to seduce.''- I buried my hand in Danny's hair and pulled it roughly, until the girl gasped in pain. This cruel mortal had escaped from me, been hiding for two months and now this. My father and I was sure the whole kingdom wanted Daniela Summers dead. But I couldn't bring myself to do that. -'' Didn't you learn anything from your little romance with Sebastian?''- I whispered in her ear.-'' You are mine, girl.''- I looked into her filled with tears eyes, and said.-'' You belong to me, Daniela.''

'' I got tired of being your toy.''- I tightened my hold on her hair, and Danny tried to push me off. But my strength was much more than hers.-'' Why are you so determined to own me? You don't love me.''- I had always thought love wasn't for me, it was weakness. To allow someone else such a control over you was ridiculous and weakness. I didn't want love. Women were mine without that, without attachments. But what if I had fallen for my pet, in more ways than one? What if it wasn't her body, voice or blood that made me come back for more? What if I had allowed this girl to make me a fool, because I had fallen in love with her? That I wasn't only addicted to her blood, but to Danny herself?

'' Why are you so sure of that?''- I let go of her hair. Daniela took deep breaths to calm herself, and I found the sound of her heartbeat alluring. –'' You think I can't love?''- My hands pulled her closer to my chest, and Danny's unique scent made me lick my lips. Didn't this foolish mortal realize what she had done to me when she had escaped from me? The agonizing pain that had taken over me, this void in my chest that hadn't stopped to suffocate me? How the sight of my girl's clothes had been enough to want me to burn them all just because I missed her? That I hadn't felt so vulnerable? That I had hated to feel so weak because of a woman? I was used to the other way around, not this.

'' Yes, you can't.''- Daniela looked away and she bit her lips. She tried to free herself from my arms, to go to Michael, but I tightened my hold again.

'' Close your eyes, Daniela!''- The werewolf yelled before the next lash. Michael had suppressed his cries of pain, but his body was shaking. His shirt was torn and his back was already covered in cuts. The blood was pouring down.-'' You don't have to see this.''- Michael's legs gave out and he fell on his knees. But not even once he begged for his life or for me to stop. Daniela fainted in my arms and I stood up, careful not to drop her.

'' That's enough.''- I walked with my pet in my arms to Winters. The werewolf laid in the dirt, his back bloody. I thought he had passed out from the pain, but when he heard me approaching, Michael managed to push himself off the ground. He was weak, but still he found the strength. Werewolves were stubborn creatures, my father had tortured so many, and it was still amazing how much they could endure. Even with the collar, Winters was still a wolf, and his body didn't break so easily. –'' I hope you learned your lesson, dog.''- My eyes drank the blood, and I smiled picturing his pain.

'' You can torture me all you want, my prince, but you can't control her.''- Michael looked at my pet. In his now yellow eyes, I saw softness, and it irritated me again.-'' And that's eating you alive.''- He spit down some blood, and started to cough. I didn't respond, because he was right. I turned my back and went inside. I wanted to leave Winters to burn in his pain in the yard, or to inflict him more suffering. He deserved it. But he would be dead soon because of his crime, and I decided to let him live for now. But I would make everything in my power to quicken his death sentence. After all he had killed a very powerful man. My Daniela chose this murderer over me! She smiled in his presence, instead of running away. But I would fix that, I thought as I placed my girl on the sofa in the director's office.

'' Make sure Winters will survive his wounds.''- I said without looking at the director. –'' I want him in good shape for his execution.''- I crossed my arms as I sat down in his chair behind his desk.

'' As you wish,Your Highness.''- The director bowed and I smirked. I was still tempted to order for Michael's poisoning, but an execution would be much more satisfying. After all he was sentenced to death.

My phone began to ring, and I sighed as I pulled it out from my pocket. It was my father, and I clenched my teeth. What now? Would dear old dad scold me like a little child for being here, and for punishing a prisoner?

'' The council has decided to let you take care of your slave, son.''- My father's voice was cold, and I imagined how hard this might be for him. He had hoped Daniela would be tortured to death.-'' You can take her.''- I smiled. So money really could buy everything! I knew bribing those lords would lead to something!

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Michael's POV**_

It really hurt, even though my body would heal faster than the other humans. But still I couldn't get up on my own, and I had to be dragged back to my cell. Each step was an agony, but I wouldn't give everyone the satisfaction of knowing I was in pain.

'' The prince will send healers for you soon, dog.''- Peters kicked me with his boot, and I hissed. The blow wasn't hard enough to break something, but I didn't have my natural strength. –'' Too bad. I enjoy watching you suffer.''- I clenched my teeth as another kick came.

'' How is Daniela?''- I managed through my consumed with pain to eye her cell, only to find her empty. I prayed Victor wasn't torturing her because of his jealousy. How such a kind girl had survived so long with this monster?

'' You don't have to worry about your beautiful friend anymore.''- I wiped my split lip with shaking hands. I could endure any kind of torture, as long as that monster left Daniela alone. I had begun to care for this girl, and her pain would ruin me. This urge to protect the brown-eyed girl was overwhelming. I couldn't stop my attachment to her, even if I wanted to. Which I didn't. –'' The prince is taking her home.''- I growled and tried to get up, consumed with thoughts about hurting the prince. But the pain made my legs gave out, and I lost conscious.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Daniela's POV**_

 _ **I wanted to rip off the wonderful, but also suffocating red dress of my body. It was the one of the most wonderful things I had ever worn, but still I hated it so much. It was made just for me, and as much as it pained me, I had to admit I looked good in it. But still the fine fabric was making my skin crawl.**_

 _ **I opened the window and took huge gulps of fresh air, hoping to ease that way my fear. Victor was partying with his friends, and I couldn't help but feel anxious. I certainly didn't want to meet them, but I couldn't stop them from entering my room. I had locked it, but Victor had a spare key.I was sick and tired of this! Since I got here, I didn't have any time for me, to do the things I wanted. The prince would always come to visit me, sometimes just for a few minutes, sometimes for half of the day. He would smile sweetly, like I had seen him do to so many other girls. I should feel jealous, but I just couldn't. No matter how handsome Victor was, he took me like he was buying a shirt. He just gave a big briefcase full of money, signed some documents, and I was legally his. There was no romance in this, or kindness. Just a deal, which sealed my fate. After that I had to endure everything. Victor complaining about my weight, that I was fat, although I had thought I looked completely normal and I certainly wasn't fat. My body was normal, but the prince had disagreed. He made me do a diet, and exercise until I reached the shape he preferred. Victor didn't let my shorten my hair or dying it. I felt like his toy. The prince made me visit SPA's. I had never been to a sauna or to the others luxurious things. I had never had so many clothes and shoes. But still my heart was cold. I felt like a prisoner, a mindless creature, which served only as entertainment. Victor called me beautiful, he ate with me, but he was my jailor, nothing more. Where were my wishes, my dreams? I was dying in here. The king was acting like I was an insect. He always spoke to me like I was just dirt on his shoes; he often called me his son's favorite toy. The queen was more kind, but still to her I was a human. The servants were mean, especially the younger girls.**_

 _ **The door opened and I jumped as I turned around. I didn't want Victor's drunken friends in my room, or the prince himself. Let them party, the music was loud enough for me to hear it even in here, even though the mansion was huge.**_

'' _**Well, well, you haven't lied when you said she was pretty, Vic.''- One vampire got to me in a matter of a second, and I took a step back. He was holding a beer bottle in his hand.-'' Where did you find her?''- With his free hand, the blond-haired man tried to caress my hair, but Victor grabbed his wrist. I stopped breathing. Victor was drunk too, but his eyes were still cold.**_

'' _**I didn't say you can touch her, Rick.''- He scolded his friend.-'' Daniela is mine, and I don't like to share.''- He let go of his wrist, and his friend chuckled.**_

'' _**If you ever get tired of your pretty human, you can give her to me.''- Rick smiled at me and blew me a kiss.**_

 _ **# # #**_

I sat down and grabbed my head. I had woke with the need to throw up, but I had suppressed this urge. My head was still spinning, and I bit my lips.

'' Have a nice sleep, dear?''- The prince's voice sobered me up quickly and I looked at him. He was standing right in front of me, and he held the end of one chain. I froze when I saw it. I lifted my hand and touched the collar around my neck.

'' What?''- My words died in my throat as Victor pulled the chain and I got up. My body collided with his chest, and he smirked. I grabbed the collar, wanting to remove it somehow, but I couldn't.

'' Don't worry, Danny, I will take it off.''- The prince began to walk to the door, and I had no other option than to follow him. –'' Soon after we reach home.''- The chain pulled me again and I quickened my pace.-'' Yes, the Council had decided to place you in my care, dear.''- I swayed on my feet; my Victor didn't let me fall. He wrapped an arm around my waist.-'' I am taking you home.''- His eyes lowered to my lips.-'' And since I am so kind, I will let you say goodbye to your friend.''

 _ **# # #**_

Peters unlocked Michael's cell. Victor entered first, yanking the chain so I could follow him inside.

'' Daniela.''- Michael looked awful. He was lying on his left side, and I ached to run to him, to hug him.

'' I am so sorry.''- I said, trying not to cry. How could I apologize for the beating, which I had caused?

'' Are you all right?''- Michael tried to sit down, but he groaned and hid his face in the pillow. Victor told me he was going to send healers, and I so hoped he wasn't lying. But I had heard him talking with the director about speeding up my new friend's execution, and that made my heart ache.

'' Yes.''- I managed to say, and the way his blue eyes were staring at me, made want to cry again.

'' If you have ever hurt her again..!''- Michael growled as he finally stood up.

'' Please, save your strength, dog.''- Victor smiled as the werewolf began to shake, and he got down on his knees.-'' Come on, my dear, say goodbye to your knight.''- I refused to move, but Victor yanked the chain again and I had no choice than to go to Michael. My hands were shaking, as I knelt down in front of him. Victor was right next to me, but all I could see was Michael's blue eyes.-'' Don't be shy, dear. After all, he took a beating because of you.''

'' Daniela, I ...''- The auburn haired man groaned, and I gulped. I felt Victor's compulsion and I touched the werewolf's cheek. Michael lifted those deep blue eyes, and I couldn't look away.

'' Come on, my dear, give your knight a kiss.''- Victor's cold voice rang in my ears. Another wave of his compulsion took over me, and I wrapped my arms around the blue-eyed man's neck.-'' Something he to remember you with, Danny.''- I had wanted to kiss Michael, but not like this. Not with Victor's will, or him watching us. I closed my eyes, but still I couldn't break free from the vampire's will. Michael broke the distance between us first and I felt a spark when our lips touched. I was pulled closer to a warm body, and I responded immediately the kiss. It was amazingly good, sweet. Michael was the warmth I had missed so much, and my frozen heart was melting.-'' Enough!''- Victor yanked the chain and I was ripped off Michael's arms.-'' I meant a little kiss, not this.''- The vampire was angered as he pulled me to stand up.-'' But no matter, you two won't be this close again.''- The prince led me to the door. I casted one last look at Michael, who tried to break the bars, but the guards punched him.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Daniela's POV**_

I stared blankly through the window as Victor's limo was taking me back to where I never wanted to be again. His home and my golden prison. Where I never had a will, or my wishes were never important. I was nothing more but an entertainment for a spoiled man. He never tried to get to know me, or showed he valued my opinion. Victor just liked to assume that he knew what was best for me. But I doubted he could ever know. The dark-haired prince was just so confident that some woman not wanting him seemed a joke. But I didn't joke. I really didn't fancy him. It wasn't because he wasn't handsome, that wasn't it. Victor had wonderful face, deep brown eyes, and even if he wasn't the future king, every woman would fall for his charms. The vampire had unique beauty, and I couldn't pretend that it was otherwise. Even he being a vampire wasn't the only thing about the prince that repulsed me. I hated the fact that he had taken my blood, I hated it. I felt so dirty, and it hurt. But Victor pushed me off more with his attitude. He just bought me, brought me into his home, and made all those rules I had to follow. I couldn't go outside on my own; I couldn't do what I wanted. I couldn't get a job or at least study. I couldn't wear or eat what I wanted. I was so alone, Victor rarely allowed me to speak with anyone. I was a prisoner, and I didn't want to go back there again! Into this golden cage Victor had locked me into!

'' Aren't you going to say something?''- I nearly jumped when the vampire pulled the chain and I had to look at him. I feared the collar had already bruised my throat, and I hoped the prince wouldn't yank the chain so much. I wasn't going to run anywhere, and I didn't think this chain was necessary. I wasn't some dog; I was a person with feelings! Not that Victor cared when he dragged me out of the prison like this, not caring that it hurt me or the dirty words and whistles I had heard. Quite the opposite, he seemed to enjoy my humiliation.-'' I got bored of watching you stare through the window.''- Victor's brown eyes were glued on my face, and his smirk made me ball my fists. I so badly wanted to hurt him, but he was at least 10 times stronger than me. And I knew I had pissed him more than anyone has ever before. I had sedated, escaped and hid from the second most powerful vampire in the country. I had begun to develop feeling for another, which could get me killed too. I had made Victor a fool into the eyes of his father's most loyal men. Yes, I was dead.

'' I can't think of anything I want to say to you.''- I wished I could take my words back, because I knew very well how Victor would react. The vampire just pursed his lips and pulled the chain hard, until I got no choice but to collide with his chest. We had been sitting opposite from one another, and now I was in his lap. It was so uncomfortable, and I placed my hands on his chest. Victor's smiled and wrapped me in his arms.

'' Really? Because I can think of many things.''- One of his hands was on my lower back, and I winced when he dug his nails. –'' How could do this to me, Daniela?''- His brown eyes were burning me, and I felt like I couldn't breathe because of the strong hold.-'' After everything I did for you?''- I bit my lips. –'' What more could you possibly need? I gave you a home, clothes, jewelry. And you threw that away so you can chase some girl fantasy of yours.''- The vampire's fingers gripped my chin. –'' Work, paying a rent.''- He chuckled.-'' You have very strange dreams, Danny.''

'' I wanted to have a life.''- I said, never breaking our eye contact.-'' I wanted to have something mine.''- I swallowed.-'' I wanted to achieve something on my own.''- To earn my own money, to buy things, to know my life depends on only me. I knew it would be hard, but I was going to manage.

'' But, sweetness, everything I had given you, is yours.''- Victor smiled again and looked at me like he would a child.-'' Why do you want to tire yourself when I can give you what your heart desire?''- His lips were near mine, and his warm breath gave me chills.-'' Work is not for you, Daniela.''

'' But I wanted company too.''- I sobbed, and he backed away to look at me.-'' I was so alone, I needed friends.''- I couldn't stop the next words, even if I wanted to.-'' You have friends, my prince, when I have no one. You sometimes left me alone for days, and I…''- My voice broke. I hated Victor, but I hated also that he left me alone. If Dora and some of the other servants weren't so nice to me, I would go crazy.'

'' And you thought, my dear, that it is best to run away and become a waitress?''- Victor gripped my hair, and I sobbed again.-'' To become friends with those stupid women? To flirt with that filthy werewolf?''

'' You are hurting me.''- I placed my hand on top of his, and the vampire let go. Victor insulting my friends from the bar made me angry. Sally was an incredible person, and he hasn't the right to talk to her like that.

'' And seeing you smitten with that Winters hurt me.''- Victor looked through the window, and sighed. –'' You should want me, not him.''- The vampire's brown eyes flashed red for a second, but he closed them and rested his head on the back of the seat. Victor pulled me closer, and I laid my head on his shoulder. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, and were probably ruining his expensive suit, but the prince didn't say a word.

 _ **# # #**_

'' Home, sweet home.''- Victor opened the car door and got out. I followed, without him pulling the chain. I was humiliated already, no need to feel more and more like a dog. But the chain was still in his hand. The prince smirked when he saw me looking at it.-'' You know, Daniela, maybe that is the way to keep you close to me.''- With a smile he proved his point by pulling it hard and I gripped his shirt to keep myself from falling from the impact.

'' You can chain me all you want, but I will never be with you on my free will.''- He clenched his teeth and slapped me hard across the face. I sobbed and cupped my cheek. It hurt so much and it brought tears into my eyes.

How could the prince hit me like that? He never hit another woman, I was sure of that. But the other women didn't act so cold with him, didn't run away or fall for someone else. Victor's fans were so enamored with his divine face, that they did everything he asked. I had seen once how one girl threatened to take her life because the dark-haired prince refused to sleep with her. She was so in love with him, and wanted to please him. The poor and confused girl had pulled out a knife and placed it above her heart, looking my jailor in the eyes. I had been near him; Victor had ordered me to sing to his friends. I had covered my mouth then, too scared to move. I had pitied the girl, and I had thought my jailor would just let her kill herself. But the prince had walked to the girl, asked with his sweet voice to give him the knife and embraced her. The poor young woman had begun to cry in his arms, and he just held her. I learned later that the vampire erased any memories of him from his fan's mind. Yes, Victor treated his devoted fan girls so well. I had heard the loud moans coming from his room, which was on the upper floor, and I was aware that women weren't so cold with the brown-eyed man like I was. But I just couldn't ignore the fact I was bought like I had no feelings, opinion. I couldn't forget that I had no freedom here.

'' Well, lucky for you, Danny, you are in my care again.''- Victor grabbed my hand and hurried to reach the mansion. He was walking so fast, and I could barely keep up with his pace. Not that he showed any signs of noticing how I was tripping. The prince just kept on walking, his voice was like the whip Michael had been flogged with.-'' And things for you will definitely change, my dear.''

 _ **# # #**_

'' I want her ready in an hour, Dora.''- Victor pushed me inside my room, and I bit my lips not to sob. I was already crying, and I wiped my tears with a shaking hand. –'' She is in awful state.''

'' Yes, my prince.''- The older woman bowed and didn't look at me until he closed the door with a force. The sound made my knees buckle and I would have fainted if Dora hadn't wrapped an arm around my waist and led me to the nearest chair.-'' Daniela, you have to be strong.''- She knelt down in front of me and took my hands in hers. It was nice to have someone care for you after what happened.

'' How could I?''- I looked at our laced hands and swallowed. The desperation was choking me and I so badly wanted a way out. But I knew that I had none. Fate really hated me for making me relive this hell again. –'' I can't go on like this, Dora.''- If someone didn't know what life with Victor really was like, he would thought that I was absolutely insane for rejecting him. I had the clothes, shoes, jewelries, luxurious lifestyle most girls dreamt to have. And in exchange I had to live with the future king, the most gorgeous and wanted man in the country. It really looked like a fairytale, right? But the others didn't know that my every step was controlled, that my wishes were irrelevant. I was like a living, breathing doll, which Victor loved to play with when he liked. I had become an empty shell of my previous self, I rarely smiled or laughed. I forgot to have dreams.-'' Why doesn't he just kill me and be done with it?''- I stood up and headed for the bathroom. Victor really wished to hurt me for what I did. I was really surprised I was alive after what I did. I took a shower and washed my hair, although my hands were shaking and my tears got mixed up with the water. I really didn't want to leave this safety, but I had to. I put on my bathrobe and closed the door behind me.

'' My girl, I think His highness loves you.''- Dora touched my cheek. I suppressed a laugh. The idea was so unreal, that I fought so hard not to laugh.

'' Dora, I seriously doubt that. Look at this.''- I pointed at the visible bruise around my neck, caused by the collar. Victor had removed this humiliating chain and the collar, but the place hurt. –'' What kind of a person would do that to his loved one?''- I had bruised on my wrists, forearms.

'' I understand you.''- Dora's eyes watered when she looked at my neck.-'' But maybe our prince did this because he was hurt.''- She hurried to add the next, seeing my expression.-'' I don't blame you, Daniela. I know you since the first day you came in here, and I know very well how he treated you.''- Yes, Dora was the one , which had to make sure I ate everything according to my diet. The older woman had to deny me chocolate, because the prince thought it would make me fat. Dora had seen how Victor picked clothes for me, which I clearly didn't like. I had cried so many times on her shoulder, when he yelled at me about something I said or did. She pitied me when I couldn't sleep because of his wild parties, or when he brought the next girl in his bed. –'' I understand your wish to do something in your life.''- I had listened to the kind woman talk about her children, and envied them. How her son went to a university, or how her daughter got the job she wanted. I so badly wanted to do that too.-'' But, our prince saw something in you, dear, and I think that during all these months he fell for you.''- That thought had crossed my mind, but it was so ridiculous. I seriously doubted Victor was capable of love. If he was, he would let me have freedom, he would let me have a life, friends.

'' But Victor isolated me, Dora.''- The kind woman had brought some clothes for me, and I put them on. A nice pair of black trousers, and a red, silk shirt.-'' I wasn't allowed to a phone or even to write a letter.-'' He literally cut me out from the rest of the world.''- I stood still, as Dora tried to comb my hair after it was dried.-'' My friends probably hate me.''- I looked down at my shoes, which were black and not so high. Dora wanted to throw away the clothes I had been with at the prison, and I wanted the same. They were dirty.-'' I felt so alone here, Dora. And I doubt Victor loves me. I know I am so young, but to me love is respect, trust, care. I can't imagine bringing the man I love pain. Or to forbid him any contact with the outside world.''

'' You are right, my dear.''- The older woman put some lipstick. –'' But maybe our prince sees the love like this. Or he doesn't know how to show it.''

'' Whatever it is, I can't ever feel something for Victor. To me he is just the reason I can't live.''- What right did he have to buy me like that? To deny me friends?-'' I met someone in the prison, Dora.''- I smiled sadly as I told the older woman about Michael. How close I had felt him. How he made me laugh, how protective he was. –'' I know Michael for such a little time, and yet I feel like I do for a whole life. He made me feel like my old self, Dora.''- I smiled, picturing his eyes. My chest ached because I didn't know how he was. I so hoped the werewolf has healed , and was fine. But what if he wasn't? What if he was suffering? I so badly wished to hold him once again, that it physically hurt me. Michael was warm, caring, and my heart was melting when I would see him. I was so safe with him, and I missed that. I missed him.-'''And Victor hurt him, Dora.''- I clenched my fist. Seeing all the blood, coming from Michael's wounds was a torture for me. Not just because I was the reason for it, but I just couldn't stand his pain. Like I was getting hurt to, when he was.-'' Now I will never see Michael again, and I can't bear that.''- Dora hugged me.-'' I wish my life was different.''

 _ **# # #**_

I froze when I saw the king, Edward, when I entered the room the prince was expecting me into. The vampire king was arguing with something about his son, when I entered. Then he gave me the look I knew so well. The one, that screamed I was just some dirt under his shoes, an insect.

'' Well, well. You are here again, girl.''- I bowed and knelt in front of the vampires. The king never spoke kindly to me, he used the same tone when he ordered his servants.-'' My son must have done a miracle to bring you here.''- Edward eyed his son.-'' How much money did you spend this time, Victor?''

'' I don't know what you are talking about, father.''- The dark-haired vampire said after he told me to stand up.

'' You know very well, son.''- Edward's grey eyes flashed in red, and he bared his fangs. I took a step back, but the king closed his eyes and clenched his fists.-'' But I will let you deal with your little human, since you are willing to have her so much.''- The king walked to me, and his grey eyes pierced me.-'' I never understood why.''- I felt cold when he passed me.-'' Me and your mother will come to visit you this week. And I really hope to not find you so stupidly enchanted by your slave, son.''- Edward said as he held open the door.

'' Don't worry, father, things will change around here.''- Victor smirked and I didn't like the look in his eyes.

 _ **# # #**_

The prince really enjoyed throwing me out of my luxurious room. I saw the victorious smile on his lips.

'' You will live with the other servants, Daniela.''- He caressed my cheek, but his eyes were cold.-'' It's about time I start to treat you like a slave. My father is right; I let you walk over me. I gave you these wonderful things, but you threw them at my face. I could give you so much love and wealth, but you only wanted to work and write to your stupid friends.''- I clenched my fists.

'' They are not stupid.''- I said, and he was surprised I had answered back.-'' They are wonderful, and I miss them so much.''

'' Well, you aren't going to see them again, dear.''- Victor gripped my chin.-'' Not that Michael ,not anyone. You will work in here as everyone else. Since that's how you want it to be, Danny.''


	18. Chapter 18

_**Victor's POV**_

'' Why are so sad, darling?''- Grace, one of my most devoted fans touched my cheek. I looked at her, but her pretty face didn't spark anything in me. Grace was just one of my lovers, nothing special. She was remarkably beautiful, but now I couldn't stand to look at her. –'' Is it because of your slave?''- Grace kissed my cheek, and I buried fingers in her blond hair. It was soft, but it wasn't what I needed.

'' No.''- I lied, but I couldn't fool Grace. I had called her and she was in my arms as fast as she could. I had wrapped the blond in my embrace, kissed with passion, although I craved another taste. That betrayer's taste. And still it made me so angry that I craved Daniela even if I had a willing woman in my arms. I had a gorgeous woman in the hot tub with me, and still my mind was full with that traitorous brown-haired girl. I had kissed Grace, but I was unusually quiet. I lost count of the glasses of wine I had drunk. I needed to dull this craving inside of me. I mustn't let Daniela manipulate me so as before, I learned my lesson. Attachment was weakness and mine got us into this.

'' She won't escape you again, my prince.''- Grace rested her head on my shoulder and I tightened my hold around her. Grace was in an amazing blue swim suit, her blond curly hair was magnificent, and I liked her. I had planned a dinner for us, and definitely I would take this wonderful mortal to my bed. –'' Your slave will get what she deserves.''- The girl began to draw patters on my skin.

'' Yes, she will.''- I ran fingers through my wet black hair and sighed. It gave me great satisfaction of telling Danny to pack her things and to move to the common rooms. If she wanted to be treated badly and to live in poverty, I would arrange that. Daniela had always had this strange urge to live a simple life. To live in a rental flat, to cook, to work. To ride on the bus and to shop in supermarkets. I never understood that. Why on Earth would my pet want to struggle in life, while I could give her everything? Her room in the mansion was one of the most luxurious, with a golden chandelier and furniture bought from Rome. The curtain and the sheets were from Madrid, like mine, only the best. Daniela didn't have to clean, others did it for her. My pet ate things normal people won't ever dream to taste. The clothes were made for her only, and I didn't waste money if that didn't mean the woman next to me would look absolutely perfect. I gave Danny everything and yet still she hated me. She preferred some job at a bar before me, to eat pizza in front of the TV and to ride a bus. Daniela preferred some poor werewolf, who couldn't give her the things I could. And yet she felt safe in his company, and cried for him. Begged for him.

I kissed Grace and was happy she returned my passion. Why I hadn't taken someone like Grace to be my pet, but that stubborn Daniela? Grace and the others like her adored me, and she would appreciate what I was doing. Every other woman would appreciate me.

I sank my fangs into the blonde girl's neck and groaned at how sweet her blood was. Sweet like honey and it caused a fire in my veins. Grace hugged me tighter and was happy to give me what I needed.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Daniela's POV**_

I figured me and Lydia won't get along. From the moment the red-haired saw me entering her room with a suitcase, she gave me the look I had got used to see from every woman. The same cold, jealous look. I pursed my lips, hoping that I might avoid the conflict somehow, but I knew that was wishful thinking.

'' What is she doing in my room?''- The girl crossed arms and after one full with disdain gaze, she asked Dora again.-'' And with a luggage?''- I didn't want to be here probably more than the girl that was standing before me. I had met Lydia couple of times during my life as the prince's pet, and I didn't have a good opinion.

The girl was about my age, with red long hair, and blue eyes and I must admit she was beautiful. But as most of the women here, she acted like I was the devil. When some of the servant girls came to my room to clean it, or change my sheets, they would always look at me like I had stolen from them. One of the servants, Claudia had taken one of my blouses, and the prince fired her for it. I might be his slave, but still no one had the right to take my things. Victor had specifically ordered no servant to steal my possessions, or to damage anything mine. I didn't get why he cared, but I guessed after he paid for everything, he will want to keep intact. But still the memory of the slap Victor gave Claudia, and how he kicked her out of the mansion himself, all the insults, had sealed itself into my mind. I had seen the dark-haired vampire angry so many times, and he fired so many servants, but still he seemed quite mad because someone stole from me. From him actually, I didn't want anything he had given me.

'' Daniela will live with you from now on, Lydia.''- The older woman pushed me gently and forced a smile. –'' The prince's orders.''- I read very well how the red-haired wanted me dead, it was all shown in her eyes. Lydia had bedded Victor a couple of times, but he had never given her anything, like he had done to other girls in here. And this surely had made her angry, but still she looked at my jailor with desire to please him, hoping she will win his heart. But like every one of Victor's lovers, Lydia didn't succeed to capture his attention long enough for that. No matter how much I had pushed him away, the prince had this strange obsession with me, and I seemed to be the only woman that could have his undivided attention. Not that I wanted it.

'' I don't want to be here either.''- I left my suitcase near the empty bed and turned to the ginger. Victor was so kind to allow me to at least grab some clothes. Well, I wasn't allowed to take the wonderful dresses or fine blouses, but more casual clothes. My old clothes, he had kept them. The prince loved to remind me sometimes how lucky I was that I wasn't poor anymore. Victor used to show my old pair of jeans or shirt, and say that I could have worn such awful clothes if it wasn't for him. And as a good and obedient girl, I had to agree.-'' But I am afraid we don't have a choice, Lydia.''- The blue eyes pierced me once again.

'' Don't you dare speak to me, princess.''- She hissed and came close to me. I crossed my arms too. I didn't want to argue, but it was inevitable.-'' I can't stand her, Dora!''- Turning to the older woman, the ginger pursed her lips.

'' Lydia, behave.''- Dora sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder. I was so glad the older woman had come with me. I needed someone close. –'' I don't want any troubles. The prince won't like it.''- Lydia groaned and sat down on her bed, still glaring daggers at me.

'' How long do I have to endure her?''- The girl uttered the last word with so much hate, that I wanted to punch her, but I restrained. I knew that no matter which servant Victor decided to put me with, she will hate me.

'' I don't know.''- Dora sighed, and as she turned to me, I saw tears in her green eyes. –'' Don't fear, Daniela.''- She hugged me and I let the warm hug quench my fear at least for a little while.

 _ **# # #**_

'' Welcome to my humble home, princess.''- Lydia bowed to me after Dora left us. I shot the girl a dark look and I began to unpack. The ginger snorted and went to the bathroom and shut the door with a force. Sighing, I sat down on the bed and looked around, holding a pair of jeans in my hand.

The room was a lot smaller than my own in the mansion, but it didn't look as bad as I had imagined. Not that I wasn't used to living in awful conditions, my room in the boarding school wasn't very nice, but I had loved it. I had been happy there. But now I wanted to cry, and it got nothing to do with the room. Actually it was kind of nice. The bed was a way smaller than the one I had in my golden room upstairs, but it wasn't broken and soft. The sheets had seen better days, but at least they were clean, and I liked the lilac color. It wasn't so bad. The servants, which didn't have a home, or were from another town, were given a room to share with another servant. They didn't pay for it, but they had to follow certain rules. Only a person who worked in the mansion could use the room, although I had seen some girls bring men secretly, probably by bribing the guards. If a servant stole from the mansion, he was fired immediately, thrown out with his entire luggage. If some of the furniture was broken, the servant had to pay for it, and he got more chores.

'' It must be good to be out of prison, princess.''- Lydia came and opened the wardrobe. I bit my lips not to respond, because I would certainly punch her if she continued. –'' I don't want your clothes in here!''- The read-haired turned to me and threw one of my blouses on the floor. There was only one big wardrobe in the room, and we had to share. I had decided to put my clothes in the left empty half, while Lydia's were in the right one.

'' You have no right to throw away my things!''- I rushed and picked up my blouse from the floor. It angered me how this girl thought she could act like this. I knew it won't be easy, but I hadn't expected such hate. –'' If you do this one more time, I won't hesitate to ….''- I stopped, and took a deep breath. Losing my nerves so fast won't help me, but I couldn't help it.

'' You will do what, Daniela?''- My name from her lips was like an insult, and again I was surprised how much someone could hate me for a thing that I didn't want. It wasn't my fault Victor bought me and kept me in here for months. It wasn't my fault that he showered me with gifts. I would gladly change places with Lydia or any other girl, if that was what she would want. –'' You are like me now. You and I will share a room.''- She didn't have to remind me that. –'' You don't order me anymore.''- Lydia smiled wickedly and grabbed another of my clothes and threw it on the floor.-'' You are nothing now, Daniela.''- But her grin quickly faded from her face when I slapped her hard. It got too much, and I couldn't hold on any longer.

'' You are wrong, Lydia.''- I smiled as the ginger cupped her cheek, eyes glaring at me with malice.-'' I won't allow you or anyone else to walk over me.''- Calmly I bent down and picked my clothes.-'' You and I will share a room, and it will be for our mutual interest not to fight.''- I began to fold my clothes, and without looking at my new roommate, I placed them on the shelf in the wardrobe.-'' Because I am not planning to just be quiet. ''- My hands were shaking a little, but I clenched them by my sides. I was aware Victor did this to punish me and make my life a living hell, but I wasn't planning to just allow that. I wanted to prove him and myself I wasn't so easily breakable. That I won't crawl at his feet, begging for forgiveness, like the prince thought I would do. But I was scared, really scared.

 _ **# # #**_

The first few days were really awful, I won't lie. When I had been Victor's pet, I could get up at whatever hour I wanted. The prince hadn't bothered to tell me a specific hour, although I had never slept until noon. I liked to sleep, but not that much. And when the prince had his friends over, I hadn't been able to fall asleep until the early hours because of the loud music, the giggling women, or bottles breaking. Once one of Victor's pals broke the window and jumped right at the swimming pool. Another time Victor argued with one servant because he was brought not the cup he wanted. He had yelled so loud, and thankfully one of his friends had managed to calm him. Otherwise I had feared things would get bloody, Victor was very cruel when he was drunk. His bad temper was legendary around here, and most of the servants tried not to provoke him. Only the stupidly in love servant girls giggled and attempted to seduce their master. Not that Victor was against it, he always enjoyed female company.

Since I became a servant, I had to get up early in the morning, not that I complained. I had done this when I worked for Frank, and I didn't mind. If Victor thought that getting up early would break me, he was mistaking. The problem was my new roommate. The lovely Lydia, who acted like I was an insect and always pierced me with jealous gaze. We had to share a room, and it was already a challenge. When I had lived with Sally, we got on so well together, and it was wonderful. But Lydia was a different case, and her hate towards me was practically visible. Normally me and she had to agree which one of us will use the bathroom first. This is what normal roommates would do. But Lydia would just got up, and enter the bathroom without even saying good morning to me or ask me if I would like to go first. And I did that too, and it angered her. We had exchanged a lot of mean words, I couldn't stand her as much as she me. Lydia loved to stand in front of the mirror, fix her hair or just to lie in her bed, listening to music, not caring if it was too loud and I wanted to sleep.

'' Turn it down.''- I said, crossing my arms.-'' It's late and I want to sleep.''- I was tired and I couldn't understand how Lydia could listen to music at this late hour. Or she was doing it just to irritate me? If that was it, she succeeded.

'' I don't care.''- Lydia smiled at me.-'' Get use to it.''- The red-haired continued to sing along the song. I threw off myself the covers, ready to cause a scandal, which will definitely wake the others. I was just about to say something, when the door opened, and Emily, one of the cooks entered.

'' Stop the music, girls, or you want the prince to know?''- Lydia paled when she heard that and hurried to obey. Even though Lydia had warmed Victor's bed, she could still suffer from his anger. And I doubted she wanted to be the cause of it. When we were left alone, the ginger just switched off the lights and went to bed, without saying a word.

 _ **# # #**_

Victor had put me to clean the mansion. I was glad I wasn't in the kitchen with my new wonderful roommate, because I wouldn't bear it. Being in one room with her was bad enough. We were fighting nonstop, and it didn't want to see her more than I already had. I knew the ginger called me so many bad things behind my back, and I was glad I wasn't in the kitchen with her.

My nerves were so wired up, that I still didn't know how I hadn't messed up yet. Arguing with Lydia, having to share a room with a person who hated me, was bad enough even without the other servants.

Usually the staff ate together, and if it wasn't for one nice girl, Alice, I wouldn't know when and where. Alice was an orphan like me, a thirteen year old, and I was placed to clean with her. Unlike the others, she was nice, and I felt a lot better around her.

'' You aren't what I thought you were.''- Alice said to me when I and she cleaned the huge library. The carpet was washed and we had placed it after carrying it all those stairs. It was very heavy, but we had taken breaks. Alice was a younger than me, and I pitied her. She didn't deserve to be a servant, no matter the money. She dreamt to become something, like I did, and I hoped she would achieve it. The black-haired teen deserved to have a good life. I didn't, but maybe she could.-'' You aren't mean and bossy.''- Her blue eyes met mine.

'' Thank you.''- I smiled and went to help her lift one armchair. –'' I am glad you are nice to me.''- The teen returned my smile. I was in a need of a friend so much. The thought of Michael hadn't stopped plaguing me. I couldn't sleep well at night, I kept seeing his face and I wanted so badly to hug him. Missing someone was a torture, and Michael was the light I needed. He brought back the old me, which I thought I would never be again. The rare times we had touched, I felt so warm inside, and I needed to feel this again. Our kiss was heavenly, and it made me long to see the blue-eyed man more. To hear his voice, to know how he was. I had cried, remembering his pain, and how I was unable to stop it. I prayed that the werewolf was all right.

'' Leave us for a moment, Alice.''- I jumped as I turned around. Victor entered with his usual confident walk, and the teen hurried to bow. I did too, although it hurt me. Alice left us alone, after another bow. Victor was still looking at me.-'' Well, Danny, do you enjoy this?''- The prince slowly walked to me, and smirked seeing the mop I was using for the floor in my hands. –'' It must be awful, right?''- The brown-eyed vampire stopped before me, and put hands in his pockets. –'' A queen one day, and a servant on the other.''- His smile was full with satisfaction and I so wished I could wipe it off.

'' It's not bad.''- I forced a smile, and his brown eyes pierced me.-'' I don't have a problem with cleaning.''- If he thought that this would scare me, he was so wrong. I had feared Victor would beat me, leave me without food, torture me, but so far nothing happened. But still it was possible, and I winced seeing the dangerous gleam in his eyes when the vampire heard my words.

'' Very well.''- Victor said through clenched teeth, turned around and left without saying anything else.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Michael's POV**_

Although my wounds were healed, my suffering didn't end. The whip was laced with wolfsbane and although the skillful healer stopped the bleeding and gave me a remedy to stop the internal damages, the cuts still hurt. I had now scars all over my back, and they burnt like a literal fire was deep inside of me. The doctor explained that it was because some of the wolfsbane had invaded my blood, and I had to drink the potion for days to purify my blood. But no matter how bad it hurt, how strong headaches I got, I could endure that. But not knowing what happened with Daniela was unbearable. She could be dead, and I won't know! Daniela could be suffering right now, and I was helpless to save her.

My friends saw something wasn't giving me peace. Brian thought Daniela was a nice girl with a terrible fate, and he had seen the way I look at her. Kyle tried to calm me that she was all right, even though we both knew the prince was mad, and he won't hesitate to hurt his pet. I had seen how Victor had slapped Daniela with so much anger; how he thought it was good to hit a woman. How the vampire claimed he cared for her, and yet he hit her and chained her like an animal. I would never do that.

Daniela's absence was haunting me every waking moment. I would look at her cell, hoping to hear her voice, and it would immediately sadden me that she wasn't there. Her smile, laugh. I missed them so much. I longed to embrace Daniela and shield her from all the evil in the world. I wanted to kill the vampire prince for everything he had done to her. I would lie in bed at night, thinking about Daniela, wishing she was near and we could just talk. I missed the girl so much, like I missed a limb. Our kiss brought a smile on my lips anytime I would recall it, and it fueled my desire to see the pretty girl again. The kiss was sweet and my heart was burning.

My execution was soon, and I had to be transferred alongside the other sentenced to death prisoners. The death sentences usually were by beheading, with poison or with fire. I would be killed with fire; Peters told me when he brought my dinner. He looked so happy from this, and I couldn't possibly hate him more. But I wasn't planning to die. During my transportation to the bonfire, I would try to escape and find Daniela. I would free her, and find a good place for her to hide. Then if Daniela wanted me, I would be happy to be by her side.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Dear Ann, I am sorry for the delay, I didn't have much of a free time lately. But I will try to post the next chapter sooner. Enjoy this one.**_

 _ **Daniela's POV**_

To me the idea of love was a dream, something I had hoped it would happen to me. As a young girl, I had dreamt to love and be loved , and to marry that man. To have a family, kids, lots of relatives, holidays. The perfect life. To find that one special person that would cherish me. What a good dream indeed, right?

My mother had always told that I would be very happy someday. She had looked me into the eyes and wish me all the happiness in the world. But I doubted she had ever imagined that her daughter would infatuate the second most powerful vampire in the country, and he would control her life. I doubted that was the life my mother had wanted for me. We have been a normal family, living the normal life. My parents loved one another, worked hard. I had been happy to see how my father kissed my mother when he came home from work, or how she looked at him with love in her eyes. I wanted the same thing. I wanted to have someone to go home to, to know that someone was waiting for me. I wanted to be able to talk to my future love, to just talk, nothing more. I had always liked how my parents spent the night in front of the TV, just watching a movie, and how happy they were together. My father used to give mom flowers and hugged her. I liked how they always could count on each other. I wanted that too.

But sadly, I didn't get my happy ending, at least for now. I didn't get what I had hoped for as a child and even as a teenager. Yes, every girl dreams of princes, riches. But to me it was an endless prison, my jailor -the second most powerful vampire in the country. I didn't care if he was good looking; I only saw my crushed dreams. I only saw this role Victor forced me into, of his pretty plaything. Victor denied me every chance of having friends, something that made me hate him even more. Like every person that had tried to get close to me made the dark-haired vampire act as if it was forbidden. I was his property, and no one had right to be near me, other than him. I had often heard Victor say that, and each time my blood would freeze. Victor looked everyone that dared to talk to me, like he was planning their death. He only allowed Dora to be some sort of a friend to me, but he tried to keep the others as away as possible. I didn't know what the prince had ordered his servants about me, but most of them were looking at me like I was unwanted there. The women cleaned my room and served me food eying me with pure malice, while the men either spoke to me without glancing at me, or did their job without showing I was near them. Like I was invisible. There were so few servants that acted nice with me. Charlotte, the head chef, Dora. Sebastian, the sweet boy that died because we dared to dream to be together. And Luke, one fourteen year old boy, the son of Charlotte, who helped his mother in the kitchen. Luke washed the dishes, and did the easy things like cutting tomatoes and onions. Victor used him also to help clean the pool. I pitied the child, but at least the vampire paid him and gave his mother and him a place to live. Luke has been often my reason to smile. He and his friend Monica were often my distraction from the boredom.

 _ **It was one Sunday afternoon, and I was happy I hadn't seen Victor much today. He had just wished me good morning, kissed me; more like forced me into a kiss, and said he was going out. I knew better than to ask him where and when he would be back. He would never answer me, and I besides I didn't care. I was happy he was out; it meant he won't bother me. I couldn't stand to look at him, I couldn't stand his parties. I hated that I was forced to live with this man.**_

 _ **A knock on the door startled me. I closed the book I was reading, and opened the door. I really hoped it wasn't Victor, sober or drunk. It couldn't be him; I would hear his voice, or the laughter of some woman he had brought with him.**_

'' _**I hope I didn't wake you.''- Luke's face made me release the breath I was holding. The boy was shorter than me, but more muscular. He had ginger hair and blue eyes. I noticed his friend with him, Monica. Monica was twelve years old, an orphan. She helped with the laundry, and lived here too. The girl had blond short hair, and green eyes. Monica was very shy, but seemed to like me. She greeted me with a smile, a genuine one every time she would pass me in the mansion. It was sad that kids worked for the vampires, but some of them didn't have a choice. Either they were orphans or their parents worked for the prince, and they did the same. And besides working for the royal family was well paid and prestigious.**_

'' _**No, I was just reading.''- I quickly looked through the door to see if we were watched. Thankfully, no one was around, which was nice. The floor where I lived was often loud, servants were walking up and down the mansion, and it was rarely this quiet.**_

'' _**I brought the game.''- Luke flashed me a smile and I let them in before someone saw us. The boy and the girl were nice kids, and they didn't act badly with me. We became something like friends, even though I was older. When I was sent to help in the kitchen for my punishment after Sebastian's death, Luke had often helped me. The boy had dreamed to become a chef someday, own his own place. I wished him that, he was kind and smart. The teen didn't avoid me and enjoyed to talk to me. Often he could make me laugh. Monica was a smart kid too and often told me that she didn't understand why the others were so mean to me. I had been sad and lonely, she had told me once, and I needed a friend.**_

'' _**That's wonderful.''- I smiled as Luke showed me the Monopoly, his own game. I had told him once how I had adored playing it, and it was sad that I couldn't. Victor would never play with me, he thought it was stupid. He had even laughed at me once when I had mentioned it. But Luke said that he liked Monopoly too, and maybe sometimes we could play. But I never thought that it would happen.**_

 _ **We began playing, and it was so good. I was a bit worried if someone would catch us, I feared for the kids. I feared what Victor would do if he would catch them with me. But we were only playing, and yet the prince would be angry. Because I had showed kindness towards someone else. Because I wasn't that friendly to him.**_

 **# # #**

Luckily Victor never found out about me and the kids, and the little time I had spent in their company. Otherwise I didn't know what he would do. I had feared so much that he would punish them somehow for befriending me, even though we didn't do anything wrong. I had never stopped them from doing their chores, I had been happy just to talk to someone kind to me. There have been so many times that I had offered to help Monica with the laundry, by hanging it to dry or just ironing it. I had been bored to death doing nothing all day, and work would be nice for me. But the girl had told me that Victor forbid the servants to bother me with the housework, because I was his girl. And even though I liked Monica, and I wanted to be useful, I couldn't. The servant, who would allow me to get my hands dirty with cleaning and other things, would get lesser money and food. And I had respected the little girl enough to just stay aside and not cause her trouble. I realized I was the prince's pet, and that drove a line between me and the other servants. I understood why most of them despised me, and I was glad I had at least someone to talk to. I was glad that even now the kids didn't act any different with me, although we hadn't seen each other so much. Luke seemed happy I was out of prison and alive, and Monica did too. I knew they both wanted to ask me so many things, but we didn't have the time. Either I or they were always busy, and I preferred not to bother them on their free time. I was afraid of causing them trouble, or Victor knowing about our friendship.

But now I was like the others now. Victor threw me off my golden room, and forced me to live with one of his past lovers, Lydia, who acted like I was the devil. I doubted there was a servant girl who hadn't been invited into the dark-haired vampire's bed, or at least been drank from. My jailor was very sinfully attractive man, and above all a royalty. Which made it impossible for girls to reject him, other than me of course. So I doubted I would be placed into a room with a girl, which hadn't been with my jailor, or in love with him.

Lydia showed me from the first minutes we had spent into each other's company, that we wouldn't become friends or good roommates. She was clearly jealous about how I got everything from Victor. But often I would see the smirk on her lips, when she would look at me. The ginger was probably thinking how low I had fallen, and that it was about time me not to act so bossy and confident. And I have never treated a servant badly, and I didn't know how everyone could think of me as bossy and cruel. But I guessed they only saw how they had to serve me, a girl, which didn't deserve it. Only because Victor liked me.

'' I am a bit scared of her, Sam.''- I had just taken a shower, and after exiting the bathroom, I heard my lovely roommate speak to her friend on the phone. As Victor's pet I wasn't allowed to have a phone, although I had begged him to buy me one, no matter the model. I had only wanted to call my friends at the boarding school, hear how where they. I had missed them so much. But Victor had just smirked and told me no. Like every single time I had begged him for it. His heart remained frozen. I didn't have a phone, not to mention a computer. The prince isolated me from the world, thinking probably that his was enough. While I was living with Sally and working in the bar, I had intended to save money and buy a phone, even a cheap one. Now that was just a dream.-''I mean she has been in prison.''- I froze while drying my hair with the towel. What?! I turned around and eyed Lydia, and she met my eyes. The ginger was lying on her bed, with the same clothes she had as she was cooking today. I found it strange, my roommate had finished before me, and she hadn't even showered.-'' What if she had killed someone in there?''- I couldn't pretend anymore that Lydia wasn't speaking about me, or that I didn't care. In fact it hurt me, really. I haven't done anything wrong to be in prison, Victor put me there to punish me, and until the other vampire lords decide what to do with me. But it still hurt that someone thought I was dangerous, because of that. Even though I hated Lydia.-'' Or what if she had befriended some dangerous people?''- The ginger eyed me with malice and satisfaction when she saw how my hands trembled. I had tried not to let her words affect me, but I couldn't help it. Not only that this girl had the nerve to speak about me like I wasn't there, but she had called me a criminal. And that was too much. I and my dear roommate barely spoke to each other, other than the times when we argued about the noise. I was used to share and live peacefully with Sally, while Lydia was a roommate from hell. She didn't wash the dishes, or go to take a shower without asking me. She didn't care if I wanted to sleep or no. Like I was invisible, or just the ginger has decided to piss me off.

But her words now cut me deep, and I waited barely containing my anger for her to finish her little call.

'' That was really stupid.''- I said, while trying not to hit her. My hands were still trembling as I got dressed. To stop them from doing so, I crossed them.

'' Why?''- Lydia put down her phone and stood up from the bed. She was really pretty, but her blue eyes were cold like ice.-'' Because I told the truth.''- She crossed her arms too.-'' I wonder what happened to you in prison. Everyone does.''- Lydia narrowed her eyes.-'' What if you suddenly snap and kill me while I sleep?''- I suppressed a laugh, it was really humorous. Lydia, who acted like I was a demon, which stole her man, was afraid I might hurt her.

'' Believe me, Lydia, if I wanted and I was as bad and crazy as you think, you wouldn't be alive.''- I took a step closer, but she didn't back away. –'' But I am not a coward, and I won't let you insult me like that.''

'' Oh, please, princess, spare me the tough act. The prince can't protect you now.''- Lydia took off her shirt and winked at me.-'' You are not his favorite toy now.''

'' I can protect myself.''- I forced a smile at my roommate, who passed me on her way to the bathroom.

 _ **# # #**_

I wiped my forehead form the sweat and looked up. Me and Alice were cleaning the prince's former room, which he used in the summer because it was warmer. It was as big as his now and also very luxurious. The bed was huge, and soft. The carpet was from Venice, the vampire had told me once, and it was beautiful. I didn't know if Victor had hired designers for his mansion, but everything was made with style and it really attracted the eye. From the huge windows to the purple curtains to the golden chandelier. The big mirror on the wall behind the bed, the vases with flowers near the window. The view was amazing; the balcony gave a wonderful look of the garden. The room was really very well decorated, but also very hard to clean. I and Alice have been here for over an hour and we were exhausted.

I was just wiping the dust from the glass table while Alice called me.

'' Hey, have you seen this?''- I stopped and went to her by the window.-'' I wonder why this isn't on the wall.''- The black-haired teen moved a little so I could see what she was looking at. I had seen this picture before, and it really had been on the wall, I didn't know why Victor had taken it down.

'' Yes, I have. It has been here for a long time.''- I bit my lips, staring at the portrait of the prince himself from what looked like the previous century. Even on a painting, this man gave me chills. His face looked as devilishly handsome as ever. The black hair was longer, and curly. The brown eyes held the same power in the them, and the smile that told he was used to getting his way was there too. I remembered seeing the same sword in the mansion somewhere, the same one Victor was holding on the painting in his right hand. The sword was fascinating with its golden hilt, inlaid with diamonds, rubies and emeralds.

'' I really look good in that one, don't I?''- The vampire's voice behind us made both of us with Alice jump and turn around. Victor was dressed in black trousers and a navy blue shirt. I didn't like the smile on his face, when he looked at me.-'' Leave us for a moment, Alice. I want to tell Daniela something important.''- The way he said my name made me shiver. What he wanted to tell me? That he would torture me, leave me without food? Give me more chores? Whatever it was, it wasn't anything good.

'' I am listening, my prince, I don't want to take more of your time.''- I met his eyes without showing how much I wanted to run away or hit him for everything he put me through. Victor smiled again and came closer to me, and he grabbed one strand of my hair and began to twirl it around his finger. I backed away and he smirked.

'' Very well.''- He put hands in his pockets.-''I received pleasant news. Well, pleasant for me.''- The vampire's eyes flashed red for a second, but they soon were back to their normal brown color.-'' I so wish I could go and see the show, but I am busy with boring politics. But I will ask someone to record it for me.''- I didn't like his smile, it crept me out.

'' What are you talking about?''- My voice broke a little, because I feared he meant something very bad. Something that would hurt me and Victor would enjoy that.

'' I am talking about your sweetheart's death, Daniela.''- This sentence made my blood freeze and the vampire sensed it.-'' Your dear Michael is going to die this afternoon.''- Victor's voice was full of satisfaction.

''No.''- I wanted to yell, but the word came out as a whisper. –'' No.''- I repeated it again, hoping that it wasn't true. Another of Victor's cruel jokes. My heart broke just from the thought of Michael dead, of never seeing him again. I began sobbing, imagining what it was like talking and just being near him. This safety, how easy it was to talk to him, to share. How close I had felt him. How his every touch was like a fire and his smiles were able to make me smile too. How our first kiss was pure heaven. I didn't want to let of that feeling. I didn't want to think that this man will die. My heart wouldn't bear it, because it has begun to beat for my friend. –'' You are lying.''- The fear and pain were paralyzing.

'' I am not, my dear.''- The dark-haired vampire smiled again.-'' Your dear wolf will burn today.''- I swayed on my feet. Victor turned around and said before opening the door.-''All that will be left from your knight are ashes.''- I broke down sobbing on the floor. I didn't try to stop my tears.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Dear Ann, so sorry I had made you and my other readers wait so much. I hope you will like this chapter.**_

 _ **Daniela's POV**_

 _ **I was looking at the documents in front of me, wondering how exactly I had ended in this situation. Victor, the future heir of the crown had just bought me like I was an object and brought me into his home to live with him. I was to be his slave, and his alone. That had happened because I had rejected his courting so many times, and that forced him to spend money to have me.**_

'' _**You left me no choice, Daniela.''- I lifted my eyes and met his. My master, the vampire that legally owned me according to these documents. –'' I always get what I want.''- Victor smiled, and his smile made him so attractive, as I had heard so many times. The dark-haired man might be a dream , but right now I wanted so badly to run away. The prince had given me a little time to pack my things and say goodbye to my friends. I had cried a lot, but that didn't affect him, it only annoyed him. The push he gave me when he was waiting for me to get in the car, was a rough one.**_

'' _**But I don't want you.''- I said, and his brown eyes flickered dangerously, but nothing followed. He didn't hit me or bite me, he just glared coldly at me. I realized I had said something very stupid, but I hadn't been able to stop the words to come out of my mouth. I had been denying the prince's tries to woo me every way that I could, despite that everyone thought I was crazy to do so. Some girls were laughing at me and asked if I was insane to turn down a man like that.**_

'' _**You don't have a choice now.''- Victor smiled and put the documents in his briefcase. The same one that had been full with more money that I could imagine, and now the little fortune belonged to the director of the boarding school . –''You will learn to want me, Daniela.''- The dark-haired vampire lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it.-''Maybe love me even.''- He laced my fingers with his and I let him. I was too frightened from what had happened. We were in the limo, and the more I left my home and my friends, the bigger my fear got. I was sold to a vampire, and the prince above all, and I had to live with him. With a complete stranger, who wanted so badly to possess me that he bought me. He could do everything with me, it was all in the document he let me read just to hurt me more. It seemed that it had really amused him to see how my hands trembled and how I had parted with tears in my eyes with my friends.-'' It depends how you will act with me, my sweet.''- The grip on my hand was almost bruising, but I didn't dare say a word. I was too shocked, and my head was a bit dizzy. Thank God I was sitting, otherwise I might have fainted. All I could do was continue breathing.**_

'' _**Will I see my home?''- I met his eyes, and prayed he said yes. After my parents' death our house was left to me, but I could own it legally after I turn 19, and leave the boarding school. Until that time, the boarding school owned it. I had hoped to live there, even though I would need money to fix and restore it after so many years. Only God knew in what condition my home was. But as me it belonged to Victor now, he owned everything I had.**_

'' _**I will think about it.''- The vampire looked away but I knew he won't ever let me go to my home ever again. I sobbed, realizing that. I couldn't bear the thought of never seeing our living room, or my mother's clothes , the swing my dad made for me . Me and my past belonged to Victor now.**_

'' Daniela, what's wrong?''- Someone said, and it sounded like Alice. Her face appeared before me and despite the tears I saw her.

'' He is going to die.''- My heart was breaking, like someone was really cutting it into a half. I was never going to see Michael again and that was making it hard for me to breathe. I swayed on my feet.

'' Who?''- The teen grabbed my hand and I looked at her, although I wasn't seeing her really. Like her face and voice were a part of a dream, of a bad nightmare. My knees buckled and I fainted.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Victor's POV**_

I eyed the cigarette in my hand before lifting it to my lips. Smoking was relaxing, and was like a balm to my nerves. Besides it couldn't kill me, I was immortal and it wouldn't cause me damage to smoke. I was so in need of something to calm me down.

I smiled as I blew some smoke as I stared through the window. I wanted so badly to see how that cursed wolf would die, but my father set me up with this stupid meeting with the other vampire lords. I had to be present while they discus something boring, and pretend I care. I had so many ideas of my own, but my father always said that I had to value the opinion of the Council. They were powerful, smart, and I had to ask them before acting. I would get rid of that stupid Council when I become a king, I would listen to myself. My father might be too scared to rule alone, but I wasn't.

So sad I had to give up the chance to witness how the competitor for Daniela's affections dies for some long and boring hours with some old vampire lords. But as my dear dad put it, I couldn't make more mistakes. I had to earn their respect again, not that I cared. The only respect I needed was my pet's. Funny, right? I bought Danny to be my slave, but I ended being hers. And it made me so mad! I let this girl walk over me, but she won't do it anymore. Putting her with the other servants might make my darling girl more humble and easily controlled. I knew Lydia hated her and Daniela had troubles. Dora told me, also I had heard this from the other servants. Lydia and my little pet were like a cat and a dog, always arguing. I had slept with the red-haired and I knew she would be consumed with jealousy, and this would make Danny's life harder. But I didn't care that much, it would be good for my stubborn girl to see how nice she had lived before. How I had spared her from all this jealousy, the poverty and the hard work, the mean servants. Yes, it would serve as a rude wakeup call to live with a girl who hated her, and to do a hard labor. Let Daniela appreciate what I had done for her! Let the hard life as my servant sober her up! I had spared Danny all of this, but not anymore. I didn't care about her quarrels with Lydia, as long it didn't get too physical , and I would be forced to move her somewhere else. If someone dared to hit Daniela, someone other than me, I would be very upset. But so far, nothing happened. I had been told about yelling, insults, but nothing more. It was entertaining really , how my pet had to get used to live the real life of a servant. No more nice clothes, fancy meals and laziness. And my cares and attention. Just common rooms, food for everyone and hard labor. Let Daniela finally realize how good she had been with me.

Someone knocked on the door, and I turned around. Who could that be? Didn't they know I was in a very delicate state? Since I learned about Daniela's betrayal, and how infatuated with her was that wolf, I could barely find peace. I kept on picturing in my mind how the two of them made love, although I knew nothing like that happened. I had read my darling pet's mind, also that Winters, and the two of them had never been together in such a way. They didn't have a chance, although I doubted Winters didn't want to use my property. After all he was a man, and my Danny was so very beautiful, that she could tempt any man. Or my jealousy was speaking. But I had been plagued for days with images of things that never happened. It nearly drove me insane. No matter which woman was in my arms , I could never satiate the hunger in my soul for another , which hated me. Seeing Daniela suffer and watching her clean, was satisfying, and I wanted her to pay.

'' My prince.''- I bit my lips not to yell at Dora, who dared to disturb me. I had so little time before my father would call me to hurry up and arrive to the meeting. I wanted to use all of my free time to smoke and maybe drink a little. To relax. But only if my servants let me!-'' I'm sorry if I disturbed you, but Daniela is not feeling well.''- The older woman hurried to add, seeing the anger of my face because she dared to interrupt my peace.-'' She fainted and me and Alice placed her down to lay for a while. Daniela is sleeping.''- Dora bit her lips, I could see worry in her eyes for my pet. I knew Dora was attached to my dear one. Personally I didn't mind, as long as she doesn't try to help her escape.

'' Thank you, Dora.''-I turned around again, not wanting my servant to see how the hand that held the cigarette trembled. –'' You may leave.''- The door closed after her.

 _ **# # #**_

I had been battling with myself if I should see my pet before I leave for the meeting or no. That stubborn girl had fainted because of that man, that wolf! I had managed to stop my hands from shaking with anger, but I still wanted to kill Winters myself. I wanted to be the one to set him on fire. I called the prison guards and ordered them to record it for me. At least I could watch his death as many times as I liked.

Finally I gave up, and decided to see my pet. I had a few minutes to spare, and what better way than to see Daniela, the girl that started it all?

'' Don't mind me.''- I said to some servants who hurried to bow down to me as I passed them down the corridor in the part of my mansion where the servants lived. I knew they would gossip later about what I was doing here, but I didn't give a damn. I just needed to see her.

I was walking fast and confident, but when I reached the room, I stopped. I wanted to strangle Daniela for ever leaving me in the first place, for falling for another. I wanted to hurt her for making me so weak, for making me so dependent on her. I hated to feel so weak only because my pet had looked me coldly or refused to touch me. I hated to be so addicted to her voice or her scent. I hated how Danny made me feel , but I also needed it. It was maddening, but I needed it. Damn her! Damn her thousand times!

I opened the door, barely stopping myself from breaking it down to pieces. I was ready to yell at her, until she begins to act normal with me, like she did with him. But the sight before me stopped me. Like dazed I went inside and closed the door silently. I began to walk towards the bed.

Daniela was indeed sleeping, like Dora said. And she looked so beautiful, that it only angered me more. How could that mortal enchant me so much? More importantly, why didn't she want me? Why I had become her slave, not her mine?

I stared at the amazing hair, which was spread on the pillow. Wonderful brown, silky hair. I knew how it smelt, and I adored waking up to that scent. Sweet and kind face, which had haunted me many lonely nights when Danny had escaped me. Tempting lips, which I couldn't get enough from. I nearly laughed, but stopped myself. I sounded like a lovesick teenager, and I hated myself and Daniela for that. I hated how she reduced me into this.

I knelt next to the bed, eyes traveling down the body. The small and soft hands, which I had longed to want to touch me , but Danny never did on her free will. But she did him. She kissed him. Thank God Winters won't taste anything hers ever again. I was the first man that had slept with my dear brown-haired girl, and I intended to be the last. Only I had to finally break her stubbornness. The death of her crush would help me.

'' I would glad watch the world burn if only you would love me.''- I whispered as I caressed Daniela's cheek. The girl stirred a little, but she didn't open her eyes. The mortal whispered something in her sleep, which nearly made me hit her, but I stopped myself. One hateful name, which soon would lose its meaning, like his bearer.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Michael's POV**_

'' I love you.''- I desperately hugged my mother. She was sobbing on my shoulder. I had cried a lot too. As a soon to be executed prisoner I had the right to meet my family. I had spent the last hour hugging my mother, cousins, aunts. I had tried my best to calm my mother, but how could I? I couldn't just tell her I was planning to escape, because I wanted to live and I wanted to save one girl. I couldn't tell her that I had fallen for the prince's pet. So I had tried to act normal, but it was hard for me too. I didn't know if I would succeed.

'' I love you so much , my boy.''- I tried to smile for my mother, to not let her faint or something. Because one time today was enough, when she had seen me for the first time today. She had hugged me so close, and I had groaned because my back still hurt. I had no choice and told her I was whipped because I got into a fight. I hid the real reason. I didn't want to burden my mother with the jealousy of the prince himself. I had reassured my family it didn't hurt much. I had gotten used to the pain, and besides if I didn't escape it wouldn't matter.

'' Take care.''- I didn't want to let her go, I didn't want to let anyone of my family go. But I had to. I was against anyone of them to be at my execution , my mother wouldn't handle it. I had written my will, leaving everything I owned to my family. If I failed to escape, which I hoped it I wouldn't.

My mother nearly fell, but one of my uncles grabbed her, as I was led away. Her cries were sealed in my mind.

 _ **# # #**_

I parted with Brian, Kyle and John with a heavy heart. They were my freedom in this prison. They made my days more joyful. They were wonderful friends and I regretted never seeing them again. I wished I could find the right words to say, but I had cried and said so much, that I didn't knew what anymore. I just hugged my friends.

I was led by two guards near the big truck which would drive me to my death. Usually the executions by fire were outside of the town, where so many had found their deaths. I had been told that the travel was long.

'' I'm going to remove this, Winters, so don't try anything smart.''- Peters smirked and removed my shackles. It was so good to be without these heavy metal chains. I rubbed my wrists, they were bruised.-'' For the last time.''- Peters punched me in the gut, and I was pushed inside the truck before I could react. –'' Have a nice trip, wolf.''

 _ **# # #**_

I sat furthest from the other inmates. I recognized some rapists, a thief. There were ten people in here, including me. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

'' Hey, you are the one that got friendly with the prince's sweetheart!''- One older man with a lion tattooed on his arm, said to me. A drug dealer and an owner of a brothel. I clenched my fist, trying to stay calm. I didn't want to argue. I had come up with some plan, and I was waiting for the right time.

'' Yeah, it's him. Michael, right?''- The guy next to him eyed me.-'' I wonder if you had slept with her.''- The others began to laugh. I nearly growled, and I closed my eyes. How dare they talk like that about Daniela?

'' I bet he has.''- Another added, and more dirty words about my kind friend and maybe more followed.-'' After all the prince is not a fool, and I bet the little one is very experienced.''- I couldn't take it anymore and I stood up.

'' We could only dream of the wonders that girl does in bed, but Michael here knows.''- I punched the guy that had said that.

'' Don't insult her like that!''- I attacked another guy, but two grabbed me. I pushed off me the first one. The space was so little, but we continued to fight. I didn't care who I would hit, I needed to let out this rage. The truck stopped and we swayed.

'' What are you doing?!''- The prisoner guards opened the metal door and barged in. They tore us apart and paralyzed with their weapons the other inmates. Some guards began to chase some prisoners which had tried to run away. I punched one guard before he could me. I saw on his belt the remote control for my collar. I was told that before I was set on fire, they were going to remove the collar, so it could be used on another werewolf, they were expensive. But before that I would be paralyzed of course. I had tried to get my hands on one of these remote controllers, but only the director had them in his office.

'' I will need this.''- I grabbed the device and blocked another blow. I pressed the red button, and the collar opened with such a satisfying sound. I grabbed it and threw it on the ground. My inner wolf purred from satisfaction of being free after such a long time being imprisoned. I gave into his rage, desire for freedom and felt the so unique change . It was like returning home.

Soon I was into my wolf form, a big beast, that had waited too long to be free. I clawed one guard and began running. They shot after me, but I kept on running. To my freedom and to Daniela, the girl I had promised myself to save.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Daniela's POV**_

 _ **I put a strand of hair behind my ear. I should probably had the prince to thank for the chance to bathe in a separate bathroom, not the common ones here. Not that I cared. But still it was nice to shower without women looking at me, my body, and wonder what I got to capture under my spell Victor. I must have been very good in bed or have a really amazing body. I should really thank Victor even though doing that would hurt me. I have been stared enough time at his home, and I didn't want that now too. So it had been nice when the guards led me the director's bathroom and he told me that I had 30 minutes, he had agreed on that with Victor. No one had bothered me, although I knew that without doubt I had to be punctual. Victor wouldn't allow his pet to be seen by other men, but still. So I had tried to be quick, and to swallow my tears and just let the warm and wonderful water to wash away my fears and sadness.**_

 _ **So now I was at least clean, and my hair smelt nice. Not that it mattered given the fact I was in prison, in this cold and miserable cell. But at least I felt like a normal human being. Victor had brought me a comb, which I had to earn by kissing him. It had been so cruel of him to blackmail me like this, but I obeyed. My hate towards him grew only more, if it was even possible. The vampire prince was like a demon, always hungry and demanding. He was sucking the life out me literally and not. I had stopped being myself for such a long time that now with Michael I felt so normal, so like me.**_

'' _**I envy you.''- I said to him while we were outside one afternoon. The sun was so warm, and I smiled feeling it on my skin. The fresh air, filled with life, which now I feared was limited for me.**_

'' _**For what?''- Michael eyed me and moved closer. I was surprised that I didn't try to get away. I had thought that a man's touch or proximity would be unbearable, and I would run from it. But Michael was different, he radiated something so warm and nice, that I just couldn't fear him. Somehow I knew he won't ever hurt or hit me, he was the closest I had been to a man willingly for months.**_

'' _**For having the chance to decide what to do with your life.''- I looked at my hands, suddenly ashamed that compared to him I was like a child. Michael had worked as a firefighter , and I found it amazing. He had worked so much, seen so much. While I had no experience besides the bar. I had spent months being pampered in a luxury while Michael and so much more like him had worked and struggled in life.-'' I miss that.''- I didn't want to cry, but it got too much. I didn't want my new friend to think of me as spoiled or always crying girl, and I had tried to be tough.**_

'' _**Hey, it's all right to cry.''- The blue-eyed man reached for my hand and I let him lace our fingers. It's was so nice, and his hand was so warm. I lifted my eyes and met his blue ones. My breath stopped. My new friend was so handsome, and I was sure I had blushed. His hand felt so right with mine. –'' I wish I could take your pain away, Daniela. Because I like you a lot.''- Michael said and my heart skipped a beat. If I was bolder I would have leaned forward and kissed him. But I feared if they would see us and tell Victor. So I pulled my hand under his, even though my whole being wanted to stay like this a little longer. Close to this kind and charming guy, who could make me laugh again.**_

'' _**I like you too.''- I whispered before looking away . My cheeks were still red from such a simple contact. But the way Michael had looked at me, my lips, told me he was beginning to feel something for me too. Something both wonderful and awful.**_

 _ **# # #**_

'' Please, Danny, eat something.''- Monica pushed the plate towards me. I eyed the food, but just couldn't bring myself to pick up the fork and eat. I couldn't stomach food, not when…My hand gripped the table cloth, while I tried to control another flood of tears.

'' I just can't.''- I managed to say, my eyes again returning to the food. Monica and Lucas brought me dinner, after I had refused to go and eat with the rest of the servants. Lydia had just ignored me like always and shut the door after her. I hadn't expected her to worry about my eating habits, and I was glad my lovely roommate hadn't said a word to me about my fainting. The whole household knew of course, another reason I didn't want to meet them at dinner.

So I had hugged Dora, cried on her shoulder, until I couldn't anymore. I had thrown up a couple of times, and I had laid some more. I barely mastered the strength to get up and open the door for Luke and Monica. I felt like the ground under my feet had disappeared completely. I had hidden in my room for rest of the day, and I didn't want to go out.

'' We are worried about you.''- Luke pated my shoulder and gave the teen a weak smile. I hadn't told them what had exactly caused me to faint. If I did, it would make it real. Only Dora knew the real reason. Broken heart and guilt. Guilt that I had caused another death, another life hung on my conscience. My heart felt like thousand pieces of it were cutting me each time I thought of a certain blue-eyed werewolf. The fact I won't ever see him again , that he was lost to me forever was suffocating me.-'' Please, tell us.''- I sighed and let Monica's hand around mine to guard me and give me strength.

'' I lost someone dear to me.''- Just picturing his face was enough to leave me wrecked again. –'' And I didn't even had the chance to tell him how much I cared.''- I told everything. I just couldn't stop once the dam was broken. I just wanted it all to be one big nightmare. But when Monica hugged me, and let me cry on her shoulder, I realized with clarity that my happiness was gone. I had nothing now.

 _ **# # #**_

I was like stuck into the deepest and darkest hole, and I couldn't find a way out. I felt only emptiness and freezing cold. Cold because the best thing that had happened to me was gone. Meeting Michael was an unexpected gift, which I hadn't realized how much I should have cherished. People realize how much someone means to them when they lose him. I knew that and still it hurt like hell.

I knew Michael for such a short time, and yet my heart broke when I learned he was gone and lost for me. I had so little to none experience with men. At the boarding school, I have met boys, but nobody caught my eye to the point where I would fall in love with him. I have never experienced true love, I have only read about it and dreamed. I had hoped. But then Victor came and took everything from me. My freedom, my right to choose, my identity. The vampire prince took my body, my blood, never asking me if I wanted. He didn't love me, he never could like I wanted to be loved. I didn't view love as something forced, or be someone's possession, a person without will. Victor made me into a soulless plaything , which he often got tired of and irritated at. Mainly because I didn't react like he wanted to. I knew that had always been driving him crazy. I didn't offer myself to him like the other women, I didn't beg for his touch or to just talk to him. I knew my coldness only angered him more and that provoked the prince to be even meaner to me. But what could I do? I couldn't pretend, I couldn't play a role and fool myself. I simply couldn't accept Victor as a man I wanted to be with. He both scared and disgusted me. The dark-haired vampire knew that. And that was maybe why Victor killed Sebastian that day, because he had caught us kissing. Sebastian, the kind boy who had made me dream of a better life. The prince took that away from me, and I hadn't been myself then for days.

But now this with Michael was a lot stronger, and I wanted to cry until there was nothing left to cry. The blue-eyed werewolf not only gave me some peace and distraction from my current problem. He gave me hope, he made me long for things I wanted so desperately. During the moments when we were imprisoned and stood late at nights talking, I had often thought what it could be to have a normal relationship. Without being told what to do, or to wear. Just two people who spent time together. I had seen how Michael had looked at me, really looked, not just that he considered me beautiful, but he saw me, the real me. The person I once was, the werewolf broke this person out of her shell. I enjoyed our talks, laughs, this kind look in his eyes when he would glance at me. I missed it so much now that I wanted to scream.

On the other day I barely managed to get up from bed. I had fallen asleep too exhausted from the grief and crying. My lovely roommate had returned late, but I hadn't even heard when. I had slept without waking up. My head was aching and I took one painkiller, which Dora left for me last night . I owed her so much. Getting up was the hardest part. Everything inside of me was hurting, and I felt so cold again. Lydia only glanced at me, and without saying good morning or even to bicker with me, moved out of my way so I could use the bathroom first. I knew that this maybe was because she was scared I would hurt her in my grief, I would snap. That I was that unstable. But I didn't mind. I didn't greet my roommate either and we both got dressed in silence.

I refused breakfast even with Dora and Alice's begging.

'' Please, just a little.''- I eyed the food and immediately felt sick. I had eaten a little for dinner only because of Luke and Monica, but now I feared I couldn't. –'' Daniela, please.''- Dora touched my cheek, and hugged me when I began to sob.

 _ **# # #**_

Dora forced me to eat one sandwich and to drink a glass of juice. I did, but every bite got stuck in my throat. My hands were shaking, and only the older woman's soothing words stopped me from running to the bathroom and throwing up my breakfast. Michael's face was everywhere I looked and it made me nauseous. He was my warmth, and without him was so cold.

'' If you want, you can rest a little.''- Alice told me when me and her were watering the plants at one of the larger corridors. The other servants were avoiding me even more than before, but I knew they were wondering why I had fainted. I knew me being the prince's pet and now a servant made them glad in some sadistic way. I barely spoke to anyone today and I was glad they did the same. I only spoke to Alice, Dora , Monica and Luke.

'' No, I'm good.''- I froze when I saw a familiar figure behind Alice. I bit my lips. Victor. Did he came to gloat and to torture me more?

'' Leave us for a moment, Alice.''- The girl bowed twice and did as she was told. Victor's eyes pierced me and he grabbed me harshly by the hand and he dragged me into the nearest room.

'' Hey, what..?''- I tried to free myself but his grip was inhumanly strong. Victor rarely used his vampire strength on me, and this time it hurt.

'' I have been told you refuse to eat.''- I blinked confusedly at him when he finally let me go. The prince might be handsome as an angel, but the look in his eyes was the coldest I had ever seen. The fine clothes only made the vampire look colder. Victor always radiated something cold, arrogant.-'' Why?''- He put hands into his pockets and eyed me.

'' Why do you care if I eat or not?''- My voice came out weaker than I had intended. –'' You got what you wanted. ''- I wanted so badly someone to hug me and tell me it was just a bad dream. That the man I had fallen in love was alive. Because I had truly fallen in love with Michael and his death was ruining me.

'' This pathetic guy meant so much to you, that you refuse to eat?''- Victor came closer, and I took a step back. –'' Or you are doing this to angry me again? Which is true, my dear?''- The dark-haired vampire gripped my chin with his fingers and made me look at him.

'' It doesn't matter. You took everything.''- I met his brown eyes and suppressed the urge to cry. -'' What's there left for you to take, Victor?''- I felt so empty, so small.

'' It didn't have to be like this, Danny.''- The prince grabbed my face in his hands and for a moment I thought I saw tears in his eyes. But they were quickly gone. –'' You just had to want me, that's all. And I would have given you the world. But now I will destroy you.''- He whispered against my lips.-'' Yes, I will.''- Victor's eyes were glued to mine, and I couldn't look away too.-'' I will ruin you so badly, Daniela, that you will have no other choice than to want me. I will break every little bit of resistance in you, and you will be mine. ''- Victor gave me a cruel kiss, which left my lips bleeding, because he had bitten me. –'' When will you ever learn I own you, my dear?''

 _ **Victor's POV**_

I lifted my eyes from my phone and threw it against the wall. How?!

I yelled and threw my chair at the wall this time and it smashed into thousand pieces. I wrecked some more of my furniture. One expensive statue from Rome was thrown from the window. The ashtray from Dubai became just a memory when it hit the wall too.

I gripped my hair, and I yelled again. Michael Winters and other prisoners had escaped yesterday. The director had organized a search, but so far not a sign from the prisoner I had been dying to see wiped from the face of the Earth. And that made me want to set everything on fire.

I stared at the wall in front of me after I lit up a cigarette to calm myself. My fingers were trembling, but I wanted to smoke. That wolf would be dead and when they capture him I would set him on fire. But after torturing him for hours of course. He had picked the wrong girl to fall for.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Michael's POV**_

I didn't know how long I had run, I just ran. I knew I wasn't in my good form, and I was afraid of that. I had been one of the strongest in my pack, but these months in prison had made me weaker. Without the regular training, shifting into a wolf , I had lost my speed and strength. I wasn't as fast as before. Plus I was hit. One of the guards had managed to hit me and it hurt.

I changed into my human form and leaned against one tree. I was breathing hard, I hadn't run like a wolf for a long time. The energy rush was amazing, and I had welcomed it. But my shoulder was hit, also I didn't know how far I had managed to escape. I was sure they had sent a search team for me and the other escaped prisoners.

I tried to think about my options. I was in the middle of nowhere, hurt, with a very good chance of getting caught again. Plus thanks to the change into a wolf, my clothes were torn apart and now I was literally wearing so little. My shirt was gone, my trousers were damaged too, but thankfully still present. I hadn't shaved for days. If I wanted to survive, I would need clothes, money and transport. But how could I save Daniela, when she was at the capitol, in the home of the second most famous vampire?

'' I won't give up on you.''- I whispered and shook my head. I heard voices just to my right. I used my wolf senses to see if they were hostile. I sensed something familiar, another pack.

One man appeared , holding the hand of a small child. Werewolves. A father and a daughter. The man's eyes changed into yellow.

'' What are you doing on my property?''- I noticed a gun in his hand. Our kind rarely used weapons because we were stronger than the human weapons. But still some wolves preferred to shoot or fight like the humans. I found it strange.

'' Please, I mean you no harm.''-I lifted my arms to surrender. The man didn't lower the gun, although I was certain he had used his abilities to check if I was lying.

'' Dad, he is bleeding.''- The girl grabbed his sleeve.

'' I don't know who you are, but if you try to hurt us, I will kill you.''- The man shielded his daughter.-'' You seem to be sincere, but I'm not entirely sure. Where did you come from?''

'' They wanted to kill me.''- Not entirely false. –''But I escaped and they will look for me. I need only your help.''- The older werewolf told me to walk in front of him and I did. If those people try to hand me to the police , I would be forced to defend myself. And I didn't want that.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Daniela's POV**_

 _ **I eyed the bottle of wine I held in my hand, and wondered how I had done this. How I had managed to get drunk?!**_

 _ **I placed the bottle beside me on the expensive carpet, careful not to spill it over and stain the carpet, which the prince told it was from Brazil. I rested my head against the wall and sobbed. I didn't mean to drink so much I thought as I stared at the half empty bottle. I had never been much of a drinker, and I was ashamed I could get so easily drunk. My body wasn't used to the alcohol, like most people were, not to mention that the prince didn't let me drink much. And so it was no surprise that I had managed to get myself wasted just from wine.**_

 _ **I covered my mouth to stop another sob, and closed my eyes. I didn't know what came over me to steal this bottle. I never meant to steal it, I just got the urge to, and I couldn't fight it. I had needed some oblivion, something to numb this pain inside of me. I couldn't get over the fact that someone died because of me, one adorable guy, butchered by my jailor. Sebastian's face was before my eyes, and the guilt and pain were torturing me. I couldn't go on like this much longer, being his captive. A well dressed and pampered slave. A slave, nothing more. A victim to a vampire's cruelty . It all got too much. So I had done something, I now regretted. I had managed to sneak into the wine cellar, I lied that Victor wanted that brand of wine and had asked me to bring it to him. The servant, Jacob, didn't bother to check if I was telling the truth, Victor often ordered me to bring him alcohol. So I had just grabbed one bottle, which cost probably one car , went to my room, and locked myself up. I had opened the wine and just drank. It had been stupid, reckless, and it would piss Victor off, but I wasn't thinking clear.**_

 _ **And I regretted immediately my stupid act. The wine did make me feel better for a while. It clouded my mind and made me so dizzy that the pain vanished for a while. I forgot just for a while how sad I was, how badly I needed to be free, how much Sebastian's death hang on my conscience. How sorry I felt, how I hated myself for bringing this to such a good person. How sorry I was for causing all of this. How unhappy I was. The wine just took all this pain and bitterness away, and I managed to feel fine just for a while. But now I regretted ever thinking that drinking was good. My head was spinning, and I couldn't see clear. I feared if I stand up, I would fall or at least trip. I felt so light, like a feather, and everything was spinning. The sweet taste of wine in my mouth made me dizzier , and I so wished that the earth would stop moving. The little moments of peace I had achieved were replaced now with dizziness and sadness. Sadness because I still was a prisoner, and I felt more miserable than ever now when looking at the wine bottle. How foolish I had been to think that drinking would help me?! I felt worse than before now.**_

'' _**What have you done?''- The door opened with a bang and I immediately hugged my knees . Victor's voice rang in my ears , and I cursed the alcohol for making me so weak. –'' Daniela!''- I refused to look at him, scared to see the anger in his brown eyes. Also I feared that if I lift my head, I would throw up. I was ashamed that I had such urges, and I had to fight them. Humiliating myself like this in front of the prince would make him punish me more cruelly. Ruining his shoes or clothes would surely anger the vampire so much that I would be punished for a week maybe. Not that I doubted for a second that Victor would just let my stealing and drinking pass just like that, but I didn't have to make it worse, did I?**_

'' _**Go away.''- I said weakly, and I winced, feeling the sweet wine on my tongue. I laid my head on the wall and closed my eyes.**_

'' _**Why have you done this?''- Victor had knelt in front of me, and he grabbed painfully my right hand. –'' Look at me!''- I obeyed his order and the look in his eyes gave me chills. The prince wore a purple T-shirt and a pair of jeans, the type of clothes he chose only for the weekends which he would spent home. His dark hair was still wet, meaning he had recently taken a shower. The brown eyes were gazing at me with anger and disappointment.-'' You think this is good for you, Danny?''- Victor grabbed the wine bottle and grimaced, seeing how I had nearly emptied it. –'' You think I approve you poisoning yourself like that, my dear?''- The irony. He could drink, and party all he wanted. While, I, his slave, had to die slowly of boredom. I laughed and I couldn't stop even though the man's eyes got colder.**_

'' _**I wanted some fun and oblivion.''- I pushed him off and I stood up slowly. The world was swimming before my eyes, but I could still defend myself.-''I will pay for the wine, Victor, if you want so much. I will do whatever you want.''- I crossed my arms. My head was aching, but I tried not to show how horrible I felt.-'' Just stop pretending you care about me, all right? I know you are angry because I drank your so expensive and unique wine. ''**_

'' _**I care about you.''- The dark-haired vampire grabbed my forearms and pulled me closer.-'' You think I like that you are drunk now?''- There was an unexplainable sadness in his eyes, but maybe the alcohol caused hallucinations. This was Victor, the spoiled vampire prince. The same one that killed mercilessly Sebastian , burnt some of my clothes, and punished servants. That guy was without a heart.**_

'' _**Then let me go.''- I rested my head on his chest because I was exhausted and I couldn't stand up. The wine made me sleepy, and every time I licked my lips, the sweet taste made me cringe. –'' I am unhappy here.''- I sobbed in his shirt, and he hugged me.**_

'' _**You need to rest.''- And with an unexpected gentleness, Victor picked me up in his arms and led me to my bed. I tried to protest, but he took of my shoes, placed me to lay down and covered me. –'' I want you to promise me never to drink so much again.''- I met his eyes and the vampire's compulsion entered my mind. –''Daniela, promise me.''- He ran a hand through my hair, and it was strangely soothing. But that same hand had caused pain to someone dear to me.**_

'' _**I promise.''- I said, never breaking eye contact. Victor smiled and leaned to kiss me on the forehead.**_

'' _**Good girl.''- The vampire continued to caress my hair and his touch lulled me into sleep.**_

 _ **# # #**_

I blinked rapidly and I got out of my memories. The reason I had remembered how I had got so drunk because of grief was that I wanted that oblivion again. It was selfish and cowardly, but I needed it. I craved the same moment of silence where my problems didn't exist, that I was carefree. Where I forgot who I was. I longed for this so badly now that it hurt to breathe. I knew drinking was the coward's way to deal with problems and pain. The alcohol just gives you a moment of peace and oblivion, not a way to fix your life. The alcohol just fools you that you are fine and happy. Was it so wrong I needed it?

My first hangover here, was awful. After Victor caught me like this, he was indeed mad. He lowered the salary of the servant, who gave me the bottle, also gave him more work. And the vampire prince had punished me for stealing and drinking. I got fewer food for a three days, also he barely left my side for two weeks. Victor had watched me carefully through that time , hoping maybe to stop me from doing something stupid again. He was strangely kind to me, we even watched movies together . Like he was a different man. But no matter how the prince acted , I wanted him gone.

So when I had tried to steal another bottle of wine to get drunk and dull the pain, Dora had stopped me. She pulled me closer and hugged me as I sobbed.

'' This won't help you, dear.''- She caressed my hair and I held her tight, like my life depended on it.-'' Michael wouldn't wish that for you.''- I sobbed as I saw his face. The same kind blue eyes, nice laughter and warmth. Every minute was hell, and I wanted it to stop. How could I live, knowing that the man I loved was gone?

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Victor's POV**_

The reason for all my problems was just on the floor under me, and I bit my lips again. That stubborn girl really could make me lose control! First by running away and hiding for two months, than this. Falling in love with another. Because my pet was clearly in love with that thing, and it pierced me. I had seen how my girl had begged for that wolf's life, how she cried and wanted to go to him. And now her refusal to eat properly, only because of him! That stupid wolf, that had managed to get under Danny's skin, and make her like him. To make her cry for him. How I hated him for doing what I couldn't!

'' Son, you can't go on like this!''- My dear dad said, his back turned . I hated that patronizing tone of his, like he was scolding a little child. I wasn't a kid anymore, but the future heir of the crown, and he owed me respect! I wrapped my fingers around the glass with whiskey, just to stop my trembling hand. Since I had learnt that cursed wolf had escaped, I couldn't find peace. I would find him, it was just a matter of time, but still the thought haunted me. –'' You need to get rid of this girl!''- My father, the wise king, said. I bit my lips to suppress a growl.

'' The council allowed me to deal with Daniela, and I am.''- Why did everyone bothered with how I dealt with my slave? She was mine, my property, my toy. My obsession. –'' Daniela is a servant now, and works for her meal like everyone else.''- I smiled, and leaned back on the seat.-'' So what's the problem now?''- I lifted the glass and took a sip from the wine. But I had barely managed to drink a little, until my father grabbed the cup from my lips and put it on the table with a barely contained rage. I bared my fangs, but he leaned forward and placed his hands on the both sides of my chair.

'' The problem, dear son, is that your little girl is still here!''- The vampire king snarled at my face, and his eyes were as red as blood. I trembled despite myself, remembering how scared I had been from my father's ways of disciplining me. I was a grown man, not a kid anymore, but yet I trembled hearing that dangerous tone and seeing the death promise in his eyes. My father had lead many wars, and was feared because of his cruelty years ago. Now he ruled with the council and less bloodshed, but still his name was remembered with fear. -'' Are you doing it on purpose? To mock us, our family?''- I could see my loving parent was trying so hard not to hit me. I wasn't planning to not defend myself, but he didn't have the right to mess with my life anymore.

'' Edward.''- My mother put her hand on his shoulder.-'' Please, stop.''- The man sighed irritated, and backed away. I glared at him.-'' Victor, you too.''- I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself. –'' Dear, I understand that you are attached to this mortal.''- She said the word attached with unease, like it was hurting her to know her only son was made a fool by one girl. –''Daniela is a beautiful young woman, with an incredible voice. I can see that.''- She sighed and sat down on the nearest chair.-'' But she is different from you, us. You are a prince, my son, and you can't allow your time and mind to be filled with an orphaned girl. I am not saying that Daniela is bad, just she is not for you. For your title and origin. ''- I closed my eyes when I felt her hand around mine.-'' She is your slave, but she can't have your full attention.''- My mother eyed my dad, who was empting his third glass by now.-'' We spoke and thought it would be best for you to see suitable brides.''- I rose up like someone had burned me. What?! I didn't want to get married! I didn't want to live with another woman! Daniela was the only woman I had lived with, and as much as she hurt me, I didn't want another to wake up to. I didn't need to bare to see another at breakfast, to have dinner with, to dance. I didn't want another!-'' Victor, you will inherit your father someday.''- I ran fingers through my hair in despair. –'' You will need a queen by your side, a real one. You will need children, heirs.''- My mother came to me and hugged me. I let her embrace and hold me tight because I was too shocked. The idea of marrying and living with a woman, that wasn't Daniela, made my blood freeze. –'' Please.''

'' You have responsibilities as my heir, son.''- I met my father's grey eyes as he crossed his arms.-'' I won't let our name be forgotten because of your obsession with this peasant. I won't let our bloodline die because of her.''- I pursed my lips. How I wanted to hit him, but my mother didn't weaken her hold. I only gripped her body tighter.

'' I guess you have some lucky ladies in mind.''- I said through teeth. My mother let me go, and I sat down and groaning , I rested my head on the back of the seat. Why were they doing this to me?!

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Michael's POV**_

We walked in silence. I was clutching my bleeding shoulder, hoping that the pain would keep me focused. The bullet wasn't a silver one or poisoned with magic, but it still hurt. If I had the proper tools, I would try to take it out, but right now I had nothing. I was in the mercy of the people that caught me in their property. I tried to memorize the path through the woods, in case I might need to escape. I didn't want to hurt these people, but if they endanger me or hand me over to the guards, I had no option. I certainly didn't want to die. I wanted to live and to save Daniela from the clutches of that coldhearted vampire.

We reached a small house, and the father pushed me towards the door.

'' Get in.''- I obeyed, but I was ready to defend myself if necessary. The older werewolf closed and locked the door behind him. He told his daughter to go upstairs to her room and to stay there. The child eyed me with curiosity, but her dad repeated , and she ran up the stairs.

'' You are home.''- One woman appeared. Her kind eyed first noticed her husband, then me and she covered her mouth. I imagined what I looked like. I was shirtless, my shoulder was bleeding, plus my back was scared from the whipping. I needed to shave, and my hair was a mess. –'' Who is that man?''- Her eyes flashed in yellow, and a growl escaped her lips.

'' Probably a prisoner.''- I froze at these words.-'' You know that they execute them nearby, right? This one here luckily escaped.''- The dark-haired man pushed me into the middle of the room, and my legs gave out and I fell. I managed to support my weight with my hands and I sat down on the floor.

'' Are you crazy, Carl?!''- The woman hissed .-'' He can hurt our children! We need to turn him over.''

'' Please, I mean you no harm. ''- I groaned and met the yellow eyes of the woman.-'' Your husband is right, I am what he says. But let me explain.''- I could feel the worried mother enter my mind to see if I was telling the truth. Her presence was like an unwanted guest, and I wanted to get her out of my head, but I knew I had to let her do this. It hurt less than the vampire's compulsion, but still it was painful. I told a short version of my story. How my sister was murdered and how I had avenged her. How quickly they had sentenced me. About the amazing girl I met while in prison, and how master vampire had taken her again. I only told that Daniela's master was a powerful and wealthy vampire, I hid his true identity. If these people learned that I was trying to save the prince's pet, they might now believe me. Many people hated the prince.

'' You were whipped because of this girl?''- The woman, Sarah, said as she knelt before me. Carl was sitting in a chair near us, the gun still in his hand.

'' Yes, her master got angry of our developing relationship.''- I closed my eyes, picturing Daniela's face the last time I had seen her. Tears, streaming down her cheeks, brown eyes looking at me with sadness and longing. The sweet kiss we had shared, and how much I had wanted to hold the girl closer. How I missed her.-'' And he took her away, and I fear what might have happened to her.''- I dreaded the thought of my dear companion in jail dead, I would die too. I prayed that Daniela was alive, but I was afraid that the vampire prince had beaten her, or let her starve. She had told me of how Victor had punished her, and I was scared as hell he had done much worse.-'' I need to find her and rescue her.''- I met Sarah's eyes and I wiped my tears.-'' Please, don't turn me over.''- Sarah eyed her husband.

'' All right, you are speaking the truth.''- She sighed and seemed to calm down. Her eyes changed to green again.-'' But you can't stay here much longer. Carl, hand me the medicine kit.''- Her husband obeyed.-'' I am a nurse, and I will take out the bullet.''- I nodded and allowed her to help me sit on the nearest chair. I closed my eyes and bit my lips when she began to extract the bullet. Sarah was very careful and kind, but still I groaned from pain. The wounds on my back began to ache again, and I feared they had reopened. Sarah checked them and said they were fine, but warned me I had to be careful. –'' Oh, dear, what they have done to you?''- She sobbed as she cleaned and bandaged my wound. It would heal fast, but still it left me dizzy.

'' Thank you.''- I squeezed her hand.-'' Both of you.''- I need to get out from here, so I won't endanger this people more. I knew if the guards fought out that these nice people have hidden a fugitive, and someone as important as me, they would kill them at sight. I had to save Sarah and Carl from the wrath of the prince. Carl insisted I should use the shower, so I won't look like some hobo, and he gave me some clothes. I felt he wanted to get rid of me as fast as possible, and I didn't blame him. They have done enough already. The werewolf told me to shave and gave me a spare razor. I washed myself as quickly as I could, and shaved my beard. When I had looked in the mirror after I got dressed, I barely recognized myself. I was thinned than before, and Carl's clothes hanged loosely around my body a bit. But my face had changed the most. With clean hair, shaven face, I looked completely normal. But still I had circles around my eyes from the lack of decent sleep, and I was paler than before. Also my blue eyes didn't shine so much as they had been.

Sarah gave me bag with food, while Carl shoved some money in my hand.

'' The vampires had killed my parents, and because of that we are helping you.''- He said.-'' You and that girl are victims too. But you can't stay here.''- I nodded and thanked them again. –'' I can drive you to the nearest village, but we have to be quick.''- I agreed and followed Carl to his truck. I hid in the back, and he started the engine. I closed my eyes and tried to come up with a plan.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Victor's POV**_

I reminded myself for maybe the hundredth time that I had to do this. For my mother mostly, I didn't care what my father thought . I still didn't want to get married, not even a little. Being shackled to a woman for the rest of my life will be a torture. It was fun to sleep with women, to party together, to drink their blood, but I had always been glad that they had to leave and I was free. No commitments, just fun. I could never imagine these girls by my side. I could only tolerate Daniela. Maybe because I had bought her, or maybe something made her irresistible and I couldn't force myself to leave the mortal. But I will be forced too. Because my dear dad wanted to command me to marry so I could have an heir and finally free myself of my stupid enchantment with this peasant. As if some woman could miraculously erase all I had been through with Daniela, erase her from my mind and heart. As if I could forget what my dear pet's skin smelt like, or how soft was her hair. How she felt in my arms. How sweet and addictive was her blood. How I kept on coming back like a man starved to my dear beauty. No other woman could erase that.

I ran a hand through my hair as I waited for the car to arrive. I had invited one of the suitable candidates my father had picked, for a lunch today, and I was both anxious how the date would go, but I also wanted to get over it as quick as possible. It just was something that I had to do, but also I was excited to see if i could charm this lovely lady. And I was absolutely sure that my date was lovely, because I had seen her five or six times during the year at the some party my father hosted. Lady Vivian Carlton, the daughter of lord Henry Carlton, member of the Council and also an owner of the biggest bank in the country. Vivian came from a wealthy and respected family, and as my father said, she was well accepted in our society. The perfect bride for the heir of the crown.

My heart skipped a beat as the limo entered through the gate. My possible bride sat there, but I couldn't bring myself to care. The only woman I ached to see, was dusting the shelves in the library. I shook my head to push away the thought of Danny, and smiled widely as the limo stopped in front of me. As a good gentleman I hurried to open the door for my date.

'' I am so glad you accepted my invitation, lady Carlton''- I offered her my hand and the female vampire took it. Vivian was truly remarkably beautiful, as I remembered. Tall, with body that could tempt any man. Blond , curly hair that shone at the sunlight like the sun itself. Blue, deep eyes, that could easily get lost into. Lips, that looked made for kisses.

'' I could never deny it, my prince.''- Her smile was as perfect as the rest of her.-'' It's a pleasure to be in your company.''- I kissed her hand and was rewarded again with a perfect smile. My eyes drank the goddess in front of me. The beautiful vampire lady dressed in knee long red dress, high heels. A real goddess indeed. Too bad that the thought of another's lips crossed my mind, but I pushed it far away.

'' Please, call me Victor.''- I let go of my date's hand and she blushed. I knew ladies adored me, and being in the company of a woman who thought I was gorgeous was nice. It made me feel more confident and dulled the ache caused by Daniela's endless rejection.

'' Only if you call me Vivian.''- Her blue eyes shone bright at me, and I thought that charming this one would be easy. I offered my date a hand as we reached the stairs, and she gladly accepted.

 _ **# # #**_

I had specifically picked the menu for today's lunch. Just top class cuisine , the chefs would get more money if my guest liked the meals. I didn't want to be reminded of Daniela, so I picked dishes, that I knew she didn't like or have never eaten before. Today was about me and Vivian, one of the suitable brides, and I couldn't think about my pet. Not even a little.

I had ordered my servants to arrange the table for a princess and I was pleased that they did as told. The tablecloth was bought from Milano, red. The forks and spoons were golden, as were the candle holders. Every plate, glass were only one of my best. Everything must be perfect for my date.

'' Let me help you.''- I pulled the chair so that my lady could sit. My mother had taught me manners and how to be a good gentleman. That as a royal, I must always be good with the ladies, and respect them. My experience with the women showed me that not many of them cared about that. Most women were just happy to be able to provide blood for me, or some pleasure. But the woman next to me wasn't just any woman. Vivian Carlton was not only rich and a vampire, but very smart too. My dear dad told me she had graduated university with an excellent grades, and now worked in his bank . Plus she gave money to charity, she read to sick kids and bought them toys. My guest had a very good public image, and my dad hoped it could change me too. Any woman was better than my pet.

'' Thank you for today.''- Vivian blushed .-'' Victor.''- She said my name and I liked it. It was nice to hear your name from a woman's lips in such a gentle and kind manner. Not spoken with fear or pure hatred like a certain brown-haired girl did. I bit my lips hard to remind myself not to think of that betrayer, that temptress. I had a gorgeous woman in front of me and would be a fool if I treated her wrong.

'' You made me a great impression on the charity dinner.''- Her family was one of the sponsors and I had been stunned what kind and beautiful daughter they had. Vivian had been well-mannered, could speak freely about politics, history, and had been a good companion. I had danced with her twice, and I had thought what kind of a princess she would make. Too bad I hadn't been that much willing to court lady Carlton, because Danny had lived with me then and I couldn't look at another woman . But I still had admired Vivian Carlton. –''But it was sad that we don't get to meet often.''- The blond had a busy schedule, traveled a lot. The rare times we had met, we barely spoke or been alone.

'' Yes, I regret it too.''- She raised her glass and I clinked it with mine. The red wine was one of our oldest, and I was pleased my guest appreciate it. She even nearly guessed the year it was made, and I was impressed. Not like Daniela, who thought wine was just wine and didn't understand a thing about expensive or old wines. It had been irritating how much my pet didn't care what she ate or drank, of how I had been spoiling her with only the best quality. At least Vivian knew that sort of wine and liked it.

'' So, I learnt from your father that you recently returned from Spain?''- I tried to remember what I knew about my guest. Vivian Carlton participated in so much charity that my dad seemed to practically push her into my arms, saying she could change me. I had heard Vivian donated money for a new orphanage, had been to Spain to bring toys and clothes for the children.

'' Yes, two weeks ago.''- She picked the fork and I noticed how well her nails looked, how soft her hands seemed. Vivian knew how to take care of herself, and to always look good. I tried to salad too, and listened about the orphans, and the school she had visited. My dad had attempted to make me donate money for something, and I had, but not willingly. I thought it was a waste of time, and most importantly money. The rich are rich, the poor –poor. I was born rich, and destined to become a king. I had never been poor or starved. I had never been denied anything. I didn't know loss. But somehow I admired my guest's kindness and her good heart. I had seen and heard so many rich vampires, lords or not, to donate money, just because it was right to . Rarely the rich vampires, and especially the noble ones, like Vivian Carlton, gave money because they wanted. –'' This is really good.''- She smiled as she took a bite from the other salad.

'' Thank you.''- I stared at her lips, and wondered what it would be like to kiss them. I had no problem to seduce a woman, but I doubted this one would be so easy. A sophisticated lady like my guest wouldn't be so easily won.

'' Victor, may I ask you a question?''- I involuntarily clenched the napkin my fist. Please, don't mention Daniela, please don't! Why everyone were so fixated on my pet, like it was so uncommon? Many rich vampires had human pets, girls or boys. Some used them only for the blood, others- for pleasure. But whatever the reason, human pets were normal in our circles. Even the poor vampires had slaves.

'' Yes, of course.''- I sensed that my fangs were enlarging and I bit my lips to hide them. No need to scare my lovely guest.

'' The rumors about your human…''- Vivian met my eyes with uncertainty as she continued to feed.-'' Is she still…?''- I knew what were those rumors all right. That my slave owned me, that I was planning to make her a queen. How the future heir of the crown had lost his mind over one girl.

'' What have you heard?''- She put her fork down and put a strand of long blond hair behind her ear. I wished that her sweet perfume could ease my nerves, but it was no use. I knew that every woman from our race and a rich one above all would like to know about my pet, and I wanted to get over this topic as soon as possible.

'' Well, that this girl…Daniela..you did a lot for her. Buying her things, pampering her.''- My blood began to boil, but I smiled anyway.-'' And she escaped by seducing you.''- Vivian met my eyes and I realized that even if she found me attractive, she wanted to know if I was worth it. It was ridiculous, I was the prince and I didn't have to be judged!

'' I am guilty of many things.''- I drank a little wine just to calm myself. My mother had told me that sincerity is the best tactic, and I tried to be that.-'' Yes, I bought a human girl, just because I wanted one. Every friend of mine had one, and I wanted too. So I picked a girl and took her to live with me.''- I placed the glass down.-'' Which was a big mistake. I had tried to control her, to make her listen to my commands, but she was too stubborn and too determined to fight me. I thought that money and gifts would make my pet more cooperative, but she just rejected anything. ''- I felt tears in my eyes, but I swallowed hard. Vivian reached and placed her hand over mine. It wasn't meant to seduce me, just to offer me comfort.-'' I felt so weak, that I couldn't control one person. How could I the whole country then? I felt it a failure, a failure to my ancestors, to my bloodline, to the crown. Daniela had been an experiment of mine, to show myself that I could rule over someone, like I would the country someday. But I failed.''- Vivian squeezed gently and I laced my fingers with hers. She didn't pull away.

'' I wanted a human pet too.''- My guest said and I met her eyes a bit surprised. Lady Vivian Carlton, the one that brought toys to sick children in Spain and China, wanted to have a slave?-'' It would be so easy to have a donor nearby without searching.''- She smiled and her fangs appeared. –'' To have all the blood whenever you want. But as much as it was tempting, it was scary.''- Her blue eyes changed to red and for the first time I saw something from me in her. Yes, lady Carlton might be perfect, might be charitable all she wanted, or rule her father's bank, but she was deadly too.-'' I so wanted to chain some human and have him do what I need. To fight with others for food, to hurt himself, to be my toy.'''- Her eyes gleamed with satisfaction of another's pain, of the power and control. –'' To have some human all to myself and do deal with his life as I please. But I was glad my father made me gave up that idea. He told me human slave were dangerous, because even if you are their master, you become dependable on them, and they know it.''- I leaned forward and just stared into my guest's eyes.-'' And you can't be their master without they being yours too. So as much as it was exciting to play with some human, I couldn't let the lower species control me.''

'' I made that mistake.''- I began to caress her hand, trying to push the anger and betrayal away. Daniela might be innocent and beautiful, her blood might be the most amazing thing I had ever tasted, but she was lower than me. My obsession with her was without boundaries, and I was scared how far I was willing to go just to please her. To please one mortal, our food?! It was madness! But maybe that girl made me crazy. Danny had driven me to madness with her rejection, her lips, voice. –'' But I am trying to repair it.''- I ran a hand through my hair.-'' Daniela works with the other servants now, and I don't want to deal with her again.''- My lie burnt my throat.-'' I will let her go, but after she works long enough to pay for everything I had given her.''- Vivian smiled at me, and I was stunned to see a cruelness in her angelic blue eyes.

'' So the little mortal will get what she deserves.''- The blond let go of my hand.-'' Maybe that will be a lesson to all those slaves that think they can control us.''

'' Yes.''- I raised my glass again and smiled as Vivian clinked it with mine. Maybe this date won't be so bad after all.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Daniela's POV**_

The thing that scared and pained me the most was that I didn't have the chance to spend more time with Michael. We didn't have enough time, we met in the wrong place. I was a tainted girl, abused by a vampire, his slave. Michael was imprisoned for a murder of a vampire. He should have hated me only because I have shared a bed with a vampire and been his feeding source. I should have feared him because of what he was and that he had taken a life. But he had something I would do too, avenge a loved one. And Michael's supernatural nature didn't scare me as it should be. I accepted him as a person, not as a creature, and I lost my heart so fast that I barely realized it. And it had been too late for both of us.

Now my wolf was dead, and I was alive with that pain. How was it possible to miss someone so much when you knew him for such a little time? How was it possible to feel like a piece of my soul was missing?

 _ **# # #**_

'' _**If you could choose what will you do in your life?''- Michael's voice was so nice, that I blushed. I was glad it was night, and we were supposed to be sleeping. But instead we were talking, like we did a lot these days. I realized I really liked the blue-eyed man's company, and even could let him be near me without panicking. The vampire prince had made me so scared that any man near me had made me want just to get away. But with Michael was different. He was so calm, so nice, that my fear didn't show up. I just felt safe and normal with my friend.**_

'' _**Well, where to start?''-I pushed away the sad thoughts in my head, about how stupid it was to dream. Because my dreams would be ruined by Victor. It was pointless to dream, because I didn't see any chances of a better life. But it was good to pretend for a while.-'' Maybe I would become a teacher or a lawyer. I always liked that professions. ''- I smiled.-'' If I could, I would return to my home, and restore it. I would start any job, just to get money. I will save enough so I could afford to study. I will be free to do whatever I want. To go out, to buy things.''- Michael's bed creaked , and as I looked , he had turned my way. I turned on my side, so I was facing him too. The moonlight was all that shone, but I could see how handsome and young my friend was. –'' To live.''**_

'' _**What about love?''- Michael asked and his smile really took my breath away.**_

'' _**Well, that will happen eventually. Whenever I am ready and I meet the right guy.''- I put a hair behind my ear.**_

'' _**And what that guy has to be?''- Difficult question. Some would say they want a rich man with a fancy car to marry them. Others- just an normal boy. I was one of the second type.**_

'' _**A normal boy.''- I smiled.-'' A guy that will respect me, and treat me well. A guy that will accept me as who I am, and what I have been through. And that he won't hate me for it. I want a man willing to try to help me become myself again.''- I swallowed.-'' Because I wasn't this person before, Michael. Despite that I had no parents, I could still laugh. I know my family will never return, and I am all alone in this world, but still I had been able to see some ray of happiness, you know? Before Victor, I really thought that I will try to survive, to be the person my parents wanted . That despite my loss I will make it through, I will built my life, I will be happy again. ''- I clenched the sheet.-''I owed it to my family to be happy, to never lose faith. But now keeping that faith is so hard.''- I looked at him.-'' Sometimes it is hard to remember how it was before the prince took me, how I was before. I changed so much. And I will need a guy, with who I can be that person again.''**_

'' _**I am really sorry, Daniela.''- My friend said and I got the urge to hug him. Maybe because we had become so close , or that something in him made me calm.**_

'' _**What about you? Do you have a girlfriend outside?''- My friend wasn't visited by any woman, as far as I knew. Only his mother and relatives. Michael didn't speak about any girl, or maybe she had left him. I didn't want to cause him pain with my questions.**_

'' _**No, I am single.''- I blushed again from the gentleness of his voice. –'' There was a girl once, long before I was imprisoned, but it didn't last. I haven't found my right one.''- I smiled, trying not to think about how nice it would be to kiss him.**_

 _ **# # #**_

The news that Victor had invited one of the rich vampires on a date had spread around the mansion. My roommate had been moody from the morning, and left the room immediately. Poor girl, she probably couldn't understand that the prince would never be hers, to him she was just like the rest. Pretty, but not what he was looking for. And certainly what the kingdom needed.

I hoped and prayed that Victor would like this woman, and forget about me. That he would treat me just as his servant, without the torture or stalking. Without demanding I should want him and only him. I prayed so much that Victor would stop with his obsession with me.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Victor's POV**_

'' _**You are a lucky man, Vic.''- One of my friends, Robert said. I smiled as I lit my cigarette and eyed him. Robert was the son of one of the vampire lords in the Council , and my oldest friend. Ladies adored him, he could play the guitar, and with those blue eyes of his , women were practically begging for his attention.**_

'' _**What do you mean?''- I rested my head on the back of the seat and sighed. It was a great night and I wanted to go home and have some rest. Me and Rob have been partying for hours in one of the most elite clubs in the capitol, and as much as it was joyful, I felt exhausted. The loud music, the dancing, the alcohol me and him drank. The women I had fed from, because they were too persistent and too pretty for me to refuse.**_

'' _**You can party every day and return to your pretty mortal after that.''- Robert emptied his glass of vodka, and poured me some. I had sobered up a little, but another glass wouldn't kill me. –'' Your lovely pet that waits for you every night.''- I didn't like his smile and the way he talked about Daniela with such admiration in his voice. But since he was my best friend, I would let that go.**_

'' _**Yes, I am lucky.''- I eyed the world beyond the limo's window. It was nearly 3 after midnight, a bit early for my taste, I usually stayed much longer than that. But my father had made me attend a Council meeting tomorrow and I had to get up early. So no late partying for me. Pity. The ladies have been upset I had to go, when the fun was just getting started. But sadly I had to refuse their tempting blood and beauty, and go home. The vodka went smoothly down my throat and I regretted again that I would miss the foam disco party and the chance to seduce more women. I rubbed my eyes as Robert opened the window and the cool air made me shiver. I had taken off my jacket, and I picked it up and put it on.**_

'' _**Sorry, Vic, just needed some fresh air. ''- I nodded at Rob as I threw my cigarette through the window and lit up another. I eyed the bottle of vodka and wondered how did we managed to nearly drink it all just from the club to where my friend lived. I had only drank two cups. Good thing my limo had a full minibar with the best alcohol and a stereo system that was really to die for. Oh, the countless times me and Rob have been partying in here, the girls, which I had entertained in my limo! Yes, I was a lucky man. I could do everything and return to my pet. It was nice to know someone expects you, that you have someone to go home to. My pet, my Danny. The alcohol made me dizzy, the thought of my mortal put a smile on my lips. I needed to see her now. I needed to taste her blood, to feel her body in my arms. With such thoughts I said good night to my friend, and my driver headed home.**_

 _ **The first steps outside the car were strange. My legs were like jelly, and my eyesight was a little foggy. Plus, it was awfully cold, and I zipped up my jacket. It was so quiet, everyone were sleeping, except for my guards that bowed when they saw me. I just nodded, and hurried up the stairs to my lovely Danny's room. Why this woman had such a power over me? Why tonight her face had crossed my mind when other pretty women were in my arms? Why the alcohol wasn't able to dull her absence at least for one night? If I hadn't known any better, I would have said that Daniela Summers was a witch that had casted some sort of a spell on me. Maybe that would explain why I craved her like crazy.**_

 _ **I stepped in front of her room, suddenly wondering if I should go in or not. My clothes reeked of cigarettes and alcohol, plus I feared my drunken state would scare my pet. And I didn't want her to fear me.**_

 _ **My super hearing picked a sound that froze my blood and managed to lift the power the alcohol had over me for a bit. Crying. My Danny was crying. I opened the door carefully, not to spook her . The sight broke my heart. Daniela was clutching the blanket and seemed to be asleep. But her dream was hurting her and I rushed to her bed.**_

'' _**Please, don't leave me.''- She sobbed. I used my supernatural powers to enter her dream to see what had managed to spook my pet so much. A female voice, laughter. Than a cry , and a loud crash. Death. My pet's parents . I knew she used to dream about them a lot, but so far I haven't seen her cry in her sleep.**_

'' _**Daniela, it's all right.''- I whispered as I caressed her cheek, and wiped her tears. –'' It's just a dream.''- I sat down near her on the bed. My girl continued to sob.-'' Wake up, darling.''- I took her sweaty hand in mine and squeezed. If I had hugged her, how would she react? God, I wanted to take the pain somehow! The girl opened her eyes and the fear I saw when she looked at me, made me feel like a complete monster.**_

'' _**What are you doing here?''- She quickly freed her hand and sat down. Her breathing was hard as she looked around, before her eyes landed on me. Her master, who came to her room at nearly 3 and the half after midnight , and who smelt like a liquor store. I realized that might frighten every woman. Daniela pulled the blanket higher and squeezed it tight, like I might rip it from her arms.**_

'' _**I just…''- I couldn't finish. I knew that if Danny switched on the lights she would be even more scared. My clothes have been wrinkled by so many women, and my eyes were probably bloodshot. Plus I smelt awfully of alcohol.-'' I will go.''- I stood up, and smiled at my girl, even though I knew she couldn't see in the dark.-'' Sleep well, darling.''- I used some of my compulsion to make Danny's nightmares leave her for this night. But a part of me wished to just hold her in my arms and sleep beside her.**_

 _ **# # #**_

I opened my eyes and after one look at my golden wristwatch, I turned on my left side, hoping to fall asleep again. It was so early still, and I needed my beauty sleep. I closed my eyes, hoping the sleep would take over me soon, when I suddenly remembered the date. I had tried so hard to memorize it, because it would give me reason to pamper my girl for the years to come. Daniela's birthday. Today she would became 20 years old, a very good age. My Danny's special day.

I sat down in the bed and ran fingers through my dark hair. Before my pet decided to escape me so cruelly , like I hadn't done anything for her, I had planned to make this day special. Daniela had been with me for months, and she was an important part of my life. But since the charming mortal escaped and shamed me in front of the whole country, things changed. The falling in love with another was just another act of treason against me and my feelings. Because, to be damned, but I had feelings for Daniela, feelings I was trying to cast away. Curse the day I went to that town and saw the beautiful singer on the stage and how she enchanted me! I laid down and cursed . If things were different , Danny's birthday would have been perfect. I had planned to take her to Venice for a couple of days, shower her with gifts. Maybe that would break the ice in her veins towards me. But my mortal ruined my plans, she ruined everything when she rejected again my love and cares. Daniela would regret this!

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Daniela's POV**_

I mastered the strength to get out from the bed and to face the day as the prince's servant. I should have been thankful that I was still alive after what I had done. I realized any other woman would have been dead if she had escaped from the royal family, and I should thank my lucky star that I was still breathing. But at what cost? Another life destroyed because of me, and the heartbreak was tearing me slowly inside. Why my life wasn't different, why Michael's wasn't? Why did I have to be a girl without freedom, living with a man that controlled every step I made? Why I wasn't just a normal girl, working a job to pay the rent, or to have fun with friends? Why the man I have fallen in love with hadn't met me under better circumstances, why the both of us weren't free? Why?

I picked up the comb and my hand began to shake. Why Victor kept me alive? Why did he prolong my suffering? He took so many people I cared about, so why keeping me here? I really hoped that lady Vivian Carlton, the vampire would manage to entertain the prince and even make him fall in love with her. I had managed to get a glimpse of her as she exited the mansion and she was really beautiful. Definitely what Victor liked in a woman. Maybe she could cure him of his obsession with me.

'' Happy birthday, princess.''- My roommate's voice made me turn around, as I still combed my hair. Her blue eyes had this poisonous look in them, and I gulped.

'' Thanks.''- I replied just as cold as Lydia. But my heart skipped a beat. I have forgotten that today was my birthday. I really did. After everything that happened, the thought just escaped from my mind. I have been so full of grief because of Michael and fear of my destiny, that I forgot my special day. My eyes began to water, and I turned around before my joyful roommate could see my tears.

'' Too bad that the prince won't give you a present.''- Lydia laughed and shut the door behind her. I so wanted to chase the ginger and punch her, but it would do me no good. I wasn't surprised she knew, I bet many of the servants knew. After all I doubted a fact like this had stayed a secret for so long , and I had lived with Victor for months before my escape. Probably some of the girls have been envious and wondering what kind of gift the dark-haired vampire would give me. He had given me so much , but since it was my birthday, the present must be a special and expensive one. And now as I was Victor's servant, humiliated because of my running away, the girls would be meaner. And I really didn't want to go through this day! Funny, before Victor bought me, my birthdays were so joyful. When my parents have been alive, the whole day was magical. Inviting my schoolmates over, the games, the cake. The one time my father took me to see a magical show, and I had been so happy. My every birthday before the crash was simply perfect, and I sobbed as I wished that my parents were with me. At the boarding school me and the girls bought each other gifts, and even the Headmistress Hunter was more polite to the birthday girl. I had made some sort of a new family with Lucy, Hayley and Maria, and been away from them was hell. I feared what they thought of me. The prideful golden girl of the prince, who has forgotten her old life. It pained me so to have to spend this day without any of my loved ones, but I have to be strong.

 _ **# # #**_

Every servant could leave the mansion, to go shopping or just for a walk. The guys often went for the nearest bar or to see a soccer match. The girls – to the shops or to drink coffee. Their shift was over and they were free to do whatever they desire. I was the only one that couldn't leave the huge door, not before as Victor's golden girl, and certainly not now as his servant. But I wanted it so badly! I so badly wanted to be outside, to run away to see the world.

I stopped in front of one huge window and stared at the garden. It was really magnificent with all those flowers, benches and statues, but to me its beauty reminded me of the coldhearted man that owned it. My jailor since the day his eyes met mine on that stage. I felt a cold shiver and wrapped my arms around me.

'' If you are cold, I can warm you up.''- My breath stopped as I closed my eyes. Why on Earth did he have to be near me? Where were the fan girls, his friends, why did he was even up this early? Usually Victor slept very much, so this was new. I turned around, knowing that he wouldn't just let me ignore him, or go away without talking to me. I knew the vampire well enough. –'' But since you don't want my love, maybe the cold will be good for you.''- Victor's eyes never left my face as he took another step closer to me. I lowered my eyes to the pendant around his neck. It had the family crest, made of gold- a serpent, wrapped around a sword. I have always found it fascinating. I remembered how the prince talked about his ancestors, their glorious battles, the cities their built. How my master wanted to be as great as them, to rule this country and be remembered as a good king. The gleam in his eyes as he had pictured how much he would be loved by all, praised as a strong leader.

'' I don't want to take any more of your time, my lord.''- I took a step back, trying politely to just convince him to leave me be.-'' I am sure you have important things to do.''- Maybe my words might seem like an act of disobedience, but I really didn't want to talk to my master right now. Victor sighed , and came closer to me. I backed away until my back reached the wall.

'' Yes, I do.''- He placed his hands on the wall, blocking my every way out. The dark-haired man smiled as he noticed how I pressed myself as closer to the wall as possible.-'' And if you had been more kind , this day would have been very pleasant for you too, darling.''- I gulped as his eyes stared at my lips.

'' Really?''- I tried to push him off, but Victor just pierced me with his brown eyes.-'' I really don't believe that.''- Oh, I knew that the prince had certainly planned something big for my birthday, but I didn't care. The biggest gift that man could make me was the freedom. Another jewelry or dress would just be like the others. They wouldn't make me happy. All the gold and silk in the world were nothing compared to being able to choose for yourself.

'' Well, I would have made your every wish come true, Danny.''- He caressed my cheek, and for a moment I thought I saw tears in his eyes, but maybe the light had tricked me. His perfume clouded my mind as I gazed into his eyes, too scared to look away. This man was truly unpredictable, and I despised him with all my heart. He was responsible for my every pain and tear since that night he came into our town. The vampire prince closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against mine.

'' Then give me freedom.''- I said as he lowered his head, maybe to kiss me. Victor opened his eyes and I immediately tensed, seeing they were red as blood. He angrily pushed himself off me and ran a hand through his hair.

'' You must be a witch, Daniela, for making me want you.''- He began to pace around, his voice broke at the next words.-'' For making me forget you are lower than me, and that I am a prince.''- I felt a very powerful urge to run away, because I had seen Victor like this before so many times. The broken plates, yelling. –'' For making me have feelings for you.''- He eyed me and his eyes switched to brown again. My voice got stuck in my throat, as I carefully took a few steps in the right direction. I feared how unpredictable Victor got in his nervous breakdowns, the rare times I had seen him cry. –'' I mean, look at me!''- He pointed to himself.-'' Since your betrayal, I had managed to convince myself to stay away for you…'''- He laughed.-'' I am trying to hate you, to punish you for your cruelty, Danny. And still you look at me with those deep hazel eyes, with that sweet scent around you, and those tempting lips. And I find myself caring if you eat or not, if you had slept well.''- Victor was in front of me as fast as a blink of the eye. I took a step back, but the vampire gripped my chin with his fingers.

'' Please, just let me have a little peace.''- I sobbed, hating how much the man in front of me scared me.-'' At least today.''

'' All right, darling.''- Victor backed away, and with relief I tried to run. But he grabbed my hand, and kissed it.-'' Happy birthday, Danny.''- And he smiled at me, and turned around.

 _ **# # #**_

Still shaking after my encounter with the prince, I headed to have breakfast. I wasn't really hungry, not after seeing Victor. But I knew that Dora or the kids would make me eat, they had been keeping an eye on me if I ate regularly and how much. Luke has became my shadow during the meals and often him and Monica had been convincing me to eat, to keep my strength. Alice was careful if I drank water, and often asked me if I wanted anything from the kitchen. Charlotte and Dora were also like caring mothers to me, and my heart melted that all these people were concerned for me. I wasn't alone.

'' Good morning.''- Dora was the one I first saw when I entered, and she immediately hugged me.-'' Happy birthday, dear.''- she whispered in my ear as I hugged her tight.-'' I wish that you can have everything you heart desires.''- Dora kissed my cheeks.-'' I want to give you something.''- And she pulled something from her pocket.-'' It's not much, but I hope you like it.''- Tears filled my eyes as the kind woman handed me a necklace with black silk cord with a pendant with the most beautiful red rose I had ever seen.

'' It's amazing, Dora.''- I hugged my friend again, and my heart melted.-'' Thank you so much.''- I smiled through tears as she tied it around my neck. My hands were shaking as I wiped my eyes and I followed Dora to the table. Luke stood up from his place next to Monica, and with a smile handed me a red rose that he was hiding behind his back.

'' I wish you so much health and joy, Daniela.''- The kind blue-eyed boy handed me the rose, and I just embraced him. Monica came and hugged me too.

'' Thank you so much.''- I told the kids, it was really nice to receive even a bit of warmth , after all I had been through.

'' Oh, stop it with all the drama!''- One of the other servants, Joan , a shorter than me and with a black hair in a ponytail, said.-'' Can the rest of us have a decent breakfast without Daniela being a star again?''- I glared murderously the group of girls around Joan. My lovely roommate was with her, and she returned my stare with the same coldness I had for her.

'' What is your problem?''- I placed hands on my waist and took and walked to Joan and the others. The girls were looking at me like they wished I had stayed in prison, or that Victor had killed me.

'' You, Daniela.''- Joan stood up and pushed me roughly.-'' You with all of your crying and making these innocent kids pity you.''-I pushed her right back, because to be damned if I let anyone bully me today.

'' Stop it!''- Charlotte and Dora hurried to stop the fight. Dora was holding my hand, as Charlotte was blocking Joan's way.-'' I don't want fights.''- Luke's mother glared coldly at the dark-haired servant and her friends.-''It's Daniela's birthday, and I will ask of you to not give her trouble today. I know you hate her , but if you pick a fight on her special day, you will deal with me.''- Joan cursed under her breath, and sat down. I did too, but through the rest of the breakfast I felt the poisonous looks Lydia and Joan sent me.

 _ **# # #**_

I have been afraid that the whole day would be one awful and very long day. But surprisingly nothing bad happen. Still some servant girls glared at me like they were imagining my death, or with jealousy, but nothing more. I feared of evil pranks today, like I had the previous days. Like being sprayed with water, or that time my trousers got ruined because one girl accidently bumped into me and dropped her plate. The meal splashed on my pants and I had been so angry. The girl, Samantha, had just told me to watch where I was going, but the look in her eyes was a victorious one. I had tried to slap her, but Dora stopped me.

So I feared that today some girls might find it entertaining to mess with me. But I guessed Dora and Charlotte had managed to make them to stop at least for today. And I was happy for that. Me and Alice have been busy the whole day, doing the laundry and later hanging it. Watering the plants on the first and second floor, wiping the dust from the paintings. Certainly not the birthday I had hoped and dreamt of, but I couldn't have anything else. I so wished I could be outside and have fun, like I had used to before Victor. I so wished that this day was joyful and and as exciting as my last birthdays. But I was glad that at least the prince had kept his promise and didn't come to look for me the whole day, such a relief. And the other servants didn't harass me. And as I touched the beautiful pendant Dora gave me, I couldn't be happier that I had such good friends here. They at least made this day a little nicer for me. Charlotte brought me a big slice of chocolate cake, and Alice, Monica and Luke have been cheering me up all day. I really loved them.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Michael's POV**_

'' I am sorry but I can't help you more.''- Carl said as he stopped the truck near the one house. It was getting dark, but that wouldn't be a problem. Werewolves could see perfectly during the night.

'' You and your wife have done enough.''- I shook his hand. Many wouldn't even trust a stranger, a werewolf or a human one. And an escaped prisoner, like me. Not only a vampire murderer, but also the person that had caused the wrath of our prince. Not many people would trust a prisoner.-'' You should go, I don't want to cause you trouble.''- The street seemed empty, but one can never be too sure.

'' I wish you luck, kid.''- Carl shook my hand again, and got inside the truck. I watched him go with a heavy heart. I really hoped this nice family wouldn't get into trouble. I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

A sudden smell of apples made me hide behind one tree. Humans. I watched them as they passed me. I released a sigh and tried to control my inner wolf, who wanted to run and kill someone. That wolf craved to maim and butcher his way to the capitol, to where Daniela was. It was so hard to stop that part of me, when it was finally free after months of imprisonment. Think of Daniela and her pretty smile, I reminded myself, think of her sweet voice. That managed to calm me down and I began walking down the street, trying to look normal. If I acted suspiciously, people might notice me. And I knew that Victor had found out about the escape and mine had angered him the most. And I was sure he wanted to catch me the most. So what were my options? Carl gave me some money, which would probably buy me a bus or a train ticket. But I would need transport of my own, the buses and trains were risky, they certainly would be searched. The other choice- to steal a car. This filled me with dread as I looked at everyone I passed, praying that I wouldn't have to use my supernatural abilities to hurt someone. But so far no one seemed to notice me, or to have a special interest towards me. I was dressed normally, not in those dirty clothes I had in the prison. And with my clean hair and shaven face I was like a new man.

Carl had told me that the train would be wisest way to get to the next town, and told me that the train station was near. But as he told me, my every move was risky, and no matter which I choose , it would probably get me killed. Running away from prison, and especially after Victor had made his goal to kill me, was a suicide. But it was worth it, for being free again, and for the chance to save one innocent girl.

I entered one store and bought a black hair dye, a very cheap one, but it would do. The girl at the cashier desk smiled and tried to flirt with me, but I turned her down politely. I hid in one small gas station's bathroom and dyed my hair. I had managed to shorten it a little at Carl's house, and now I looked a little different. It wasn't a perfect disguise, but that was all I could do for now. I bought a train ticket to the nearest town, and hoped for a safe ride.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Daniela's POV**_

 _ **I grabbed the comb to brush my hair. I had washed it, and now it was dry. I so wished I could shorten it a bit, but Victor would never allow me this. He liked my hair like this, he only let me refresh it, but nothing too drastic like trying another hairstyle or color. No, according to the prince I was just like I had to look. Dressed in clothes that he approved, my hair just like he liked, I looked just like he pictured the perfect woman. Like I was his school project, and he was aiming for perfect results.**_

 _ **My hand trembled a little as the door opened and even without turning around, I knew who had come in. I knew he would come today, I knew it would be foolish to hope Victor would forget about me at least for one day. The prince had spent nearly two days partying with supermodels, the music from the pool outside was so loud . The servants barely rested because the guests were so many, and they knew that if the prince was upset, they would get less money and more chores. I pitied the servants because it was hard to please such a man like Victor, who often yelled about something small. But since he was a vampire and the future heir of the crown, his wishes were important.**_

 _ **I felt a hand on my shoulder, and even though it was warm, it felt like it was icecold because the man himself gave me chills. Many women would melt from every touch Victor would give them, but to me it was unbearable. I didn't choose to be with him, he had just bought me and forced me to live here. He took my freedom away.**_

 _ **I turned around and met his brown eyes, which were glued on my face, the smile was gentle, like I was his lover. Victor was dressed as wonderful as always. He wore a simple blue sweater and a pair of jeans, but I didn't doubt they were expensive. The prince had a good taste in clothes, I got to admit him that. I had never seen him wear anything bad or that didn't look good on him.**_

'' _ **Please, allow me, Danny.''- He reached for the comb and I let him take it from my fingers.-'' Turn around, darling.''- I obeyed and shivered as he began to comb my hair. It was gentle, like I was really his lover, not some pet or plaything. Like he was a caring boyfriend. It sickened me.-''I have always been fascinated by your hair, Daniela. It's so soft.''- I shivered as he removed a strand off my shoulder and kissed my skin.-''And it smells heavenly.''- Victor whispered after kissing my neck.**_

'' _**Please, don't.''- I shivered as he continued to place kisses on my neck. My heart stopped as I felt his fangs against my skin, and I waited for the bite. The vampire prince seemed to be fascinated to drink from me, and I could almost feel how he was struggling now not to bite me. Victor backed away and I could breathe more freely.**_

'' _**I don't like it when you deny me what's mine, Daniela.''- His voice was cold now, but he continued to comb my hair as gently as before.-'' It's pointless, and you know that.''- His fingers were caressing my hair, and I closed my eyes. No need of him to remind me that he owned me! And that he could take everything with force, if he had too. Tears filled my eyes as I remembered some of the times the dark-haired prince had forced himself upon me. How I hated him with my whole heart for that!**_

'' _**I know.''- I admitted and waited for the prince to punish me, yell at me, anything. But he just continued combing my hair as gently as before. I didn't say anything else, and we stood for some long minutes in silence as he did that. I feared that if I say something, he would get really angry.**_

'' _**I know something that will cheer you up, darling.''- Victor grabbed my hand and made me face him. He cupped my cheek.-''Don't you what to know what it is?''- He smiled at me.**_

'' _**Yes.''- I said, even though I didn't care really. I just told what he wanted to hear, because he would get angry at a different response. I have learnt that by now. I didn't want to angry the prince, his eyes were calm and gentle for now. But I have seen how quick Victor lost his nerves and how his servants were terrified to be in his presence then.**_

'' _**Kiss me and I will tell you.''- The dark-haired vampire grinned and I swallowed hard. If I disobeyed, he would get meaner and probably take some of my things away, like he had done last week. I had refused to sing to him then, I had a headache, and I had just wanted some peace and quiet. But Victor, who was drunk, had begun to yell at me and took some of my clothes as punishment for my refusal. He came to apologize to me later that day, but still kept the clothes. So I didn't want to cause such a reaction again.**_

'' _**My prince.''- I whispered the title, knowing Victor liked it when I addressed him like that. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pressed my lips against his. Victor hugged me tighter as I opened my mouth and he took full control of the kiss. I just allowed him, trying to mimic his passion. I knew I was supposed to feel something, especially if a drop dead gorgeous man like Victor was kissing me. If things were different, I would be melting in his arms. But I only saw him as my jailor, a man that forced his presence into my life, and I had to endure his touch and kisses. I had no choice. I couldn't accept Victor's gentleness and passion. I was his personal slave, the woman he could always return to.**_

'' _**I like it when you are so affectionate, my dear.''- The prince purred and kissed my cheek.-''Because you are so good to me, I will tell you. I want to take you out.''- I gulped.-'' I will tell Dora to find you something nice to wear. Until later, Danny.''- His brown eyes burned me as he let me go and left my room.**_

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **I still couldn't believe that Victor wanted to do something nice to me. Normally the prince would just take me out to buy me another jewelry or expensive perfume. I had so many perfumes, more than I ever had in my life. Victor was nice enough to let me smell the perfume, although he always picked the one he liked. According to him I had an unique scent, but with this or that perfume, I was irresistible. I had only the best there was, and Victor liked to pamper me. I was like his doll, who served as a source of joy for a spoiled young man. I sang for the prince, I ate with him, I danced with him, I gave him my body and blood. I was his in every single way, and the vampire liked to remind me that every time I angered him. I was nothing before him, just a poor, orphan girl, who had the big luck to catch his attention. I should be forever grateful that he took me in and saved me from poverty. I only had to show I fancied him and to be nice. Victor hoped to make me love him somehow, to break my spirit and to manipulate my heart. He was the first man I had been with, and he often said, he would be only one to have this right. That if he catches me with another, he would make him suffer in front of my eyes, and I would be punished badly. So I should behave and have eyes only for him, the future king. I didn't know how deep was Victor's obsession with me, not even why. I wasn't anything special, I had seen him with prettier girls. But still he kept coming back to me, his Daniela.**_

 _ **I was so surprised when after Dora came and helped me pick my clothes, Victor led us to his limo, one of the four he owned, that he seemed enthusiastic to take me out. I rarely saw Victor so thrilled , and it was strange. I sat down, careful not to wrinkle the magnificent knee-long blue skirt, Victor took the seat opposite from me. I asked the prince a couple of times where we were going, but he only smiled and told me it was a surprise. A special gift for me. The only gift I wanted was freedom.**_

 _ **The drive was long, probably about hour and a half. Victor was kind enough to give me a magazine to read, something he rarely did too. On the front page I was greeted with a picture of him, next to some blond actor. They were playing cards in some casino. Victor had rolled up his sleeves, his hair was messy as he must have ran fingers through it often. The two men were surrounded with women, and one had her arms around the prince's middle. The story continued, telling about Victor's stay in Rome, and it had other pictures of him. One of the biggest was from the beach, where some photographer had managed to capture the prince's very well shaped body as he rose up from the water. A picture many women would drool over. I quickly got to another page.**_

 _ **When we finally stopped near the sea, I froze and eyed Victor.**_

'' _**Are we going to swim?'' – I didn't have a swimsuit, or was prepared to sunbathe. Not that I disliked the idea, I always enjoyed the rare times Victor had taken me to the sea. The cool water, warm sand.**_

'' _**No, I have something different in mind, my dear.''- Victor took my hand in his and I followed him out. I swallowed as we approached one small ship, and we were greeted by an uniformed man.**_

'' _**Your Highness, it's a pleasure to have you as our customer.''- The young man bowed and eyed me.-'' I hope you and your lovely girl will enjoy the ride.''- He bowed again and with a kind smile motioned us to follow him. Jim, I read on his nametag, offered me a hand to help me climb the ship. I feared I would fall, because the stairs were small, and my shoes could slip. But Jim was kind enough to help me, but I saw the burning gaze Victor shot his way. The prince didn't like somebody to touch his property. But still he didn't say anything.-'' Please, follow me.''- Jim flashed me a smile and Victor grabbed my hand again, this time the hold was strong.**_

'' _**Where are we?''- I asked , hoping to calm him down, because I could see he was burning holes in Jim's back with the way he was giving him those murderous stares.-'' My prince?''- I stopped just in front of some staircase and touched the vampire's cheek.**_

'' _**This is a boat ride, Danny. This ship has a glass bottom, and I thought you would like to see the beauty of the sea. There will be a lunch for us later . We have the whole day to ourselves.''- Victor smiled at me and kissed my cheek, the anger in his eyes slowly disappearing.-'' This is my surprise for you, Daniela.''- And he lifted our laced hands and kissed them.**_

'' _**Thank you, Victor.''- I said, wondering why he was so nice all of sudden. The prince winked at me and we slowly descended the stairs to the bottom of the ship. It was kind of exciting, I have never been on a ship before. I hoped I wasn't sea sick, this wasn't what I needed right now. I tried to memorize everything, the passages, the pictures on the walls. The ship swayed a little, and I felt it. It was strange, and nice at the same time. Jim was waiting for us and I couldn't stop myself and I gasped. The walls were made of glass and it was incredible. Jim led us to our seats and opened a bottle of champagne for us. I sat down on the comfortable chair and leaned back. Next to me, between me and Victor, there was a table with two glasses and a bowl, filled with fruits. I gulped , feeling nervous because how romantic the whole thing was. Me and Victor on a boat, where we could watch the sea behind glass, drink champagne. And later a lunch. Usually me and him would eat together, dance, but this was one of the rare times when we were just the two of us, no servants, just us.**_

'' _**Enjoy the ride. We will inform you when the lunch is ready, Your Highness.''- Jim bowed again, smiled at me kindly and left us. A nice, gentle music filled the air, and it was romantic too, perfect for slow dances. It wasn't too loud, just served as a background.**_

'' _**It's amazing.''- I said, unable to tear my gaze off the world behind the glass. Everything looked so close, as if I could reach the water if I placed my hand on the glass.**_

'' _**Well, I wanted to please you, Daniela.''- Victor lifted his glass and I did the same.-'' To us, darling.''- He clinked his glass with mine and watched me as I drank. The boat moved and I gripped the arms of my seat, as we began sailing. –'' Are you dizzy?''- Victor asked me as I had been silent for some minutes, still getting used to the swaying motion.**_

'' _**A little.''- I opened my eyes and shook my head.**_

'' _**Calm down, you will be all right.''- Victor whispered against my lips and his vampire compulsion made me breathe freely and cleared my head. I leaned back and looked at the sea in awe. It was incredible. I could see some small fishes just swimming at my left side, and I gasped. They looked so beautiful and so close. Everything amazed me- rocks, seaweeds, even one small octopus. Another flock of yellow fishes passed us. I lost count on the time I had admired at the hidden under the sea world, or the different colored fishes I saw. Yellow, blue, with stripes. Victor, who seemed to know about that, told me which every one of them was called. He pointed me to some rock or a crab, his voice was as excited as mine. When we reached one shipwreck, I gasped. The ship looked so preserved after so many years at the bottom. It was incredible. There were just so many things for me to look, and I prayed I would memorize the views. I felt so serene, watching this beautiful world. This was one of the nicest things the prince had done for me.**_

 _ **# # #**_

Victor had asked out again Lady Carlton, and the whole household had been at their best behavior. If the prince wedded this girl, we would have a princess, and everyone wanted the prince happy. So the servants tried not to anger him, to do their chores perfectly and just to be good. Well, some of the girls were jealous, because they dreaded the day Victor would have a wife, they wanted him for themselves. And it was eating them alive to know they weren't from a noble origin, or at least wealthy to even compete for his heart. That they would always remain his lovers.

I was glad Victor was about to see this woman again, because it would mean that his attention won't be on me, at least today. And maybe, he would fall for this woman. But I didn't expect to be serving at the happy couple. I nearly dropped the glass of water, when I heard the joyful news. One of the servants, that served the meals, Cora was sick, and I was to replace her. I didn't doubt even for a second that this wasn't Victor's doing. Great! There were so many servants that could do this, but somehow I was the lucky one from a whole household. Yes, this had the prince's signature all over it. Some sick game of his. Well, I would bow and do my job without giving him or his date the satisfaction of seeing me upset.

 _ **# # #**_

I was carrying a tray with a seafood salad as I entered the dining room. My whole being wanted just to turn around and throw the tray on the ground, but the rational part of me was stronger. Victor would be angry if I disobeyed, and he would know that this was too much for me. That his attempt at humiliating me had succeeded. I just had to bit my lips and keep quiet. But it would be a challenge.

'' I would love to hear all about your trip, Victor.''- Vivian Carlton was really beautiful, I couldn't deny her that. Long, blond curly hair. Face that seemed just perfect, the eyes were blue and deep. She was dressed in a purple dress, and I could see that she had class, she radiated it. The prince smiled at his date, but he froze when he saw me. His pleasant smile, which had directed at lady Carlton, had vanished, and his jaw clenched. The stunning blond noticed and gave me up to down stare as I placed the tray on the table.

'' Who is this girl, Victor?''- Her eyes were still glued to my face, and they quickly widened with realization.-'' Is this her, your mortal?''- She covered her mouth with her manicure nails and suppressed a laugh.-'' My, my! So you are the one that caused such a scandal!''

'' Vivian, let's not talk about it.''- The dark-haired vampire refused to look at me and drank some of his wine.

'' May I leave?''- I asked him, because I certainly didn't want to stay here so that woman could stare at me.-'' My prince?''

'' Oh, Victor, let me look at her!''- The blond stood up from her seat and approached me. I clenched my fists as she began to look me from my shoes to to my face. Compared to her, I was plain. My trousers were black, the shirt- red, the uniform for a waitress, while Vivian Carlton was from the pages of some fashion magazine.-'' Well, she is pretty, but clearly she has no style.''- The blond laughed and winked at Victor.-'' Her posture is wrong, also she could use a bit exercising.''- I wanted so badly to hit her, that I was biting my lips so much. –'' Also I doubt your mortal had received good education , or taught how to act in the high society. ''- She laughed again.-'' Is it true what I have been told, Victor? Is your slave a good singer? Can she sing something for me?''

'' Vivian, don't bother with the servants. Please, let us just enjoy this wonderful day. ''- Victor came and took her hand and kissed it.-'' The girl has work to do, and I want your attention to be focused on me.''- The prince gave her one of his most charming smiles, and I released my breath.-'' You can leave, girl.''- He glared at me, and I bowed. My legs were shaking as I strained my back and left the dining room. If I survived this day, I would deserve a medal.

During the whole lunch , every time I would enter, Vivian would pierce me with her eyes, but Victor would always distract her with something. So they both pretended I was just another servant, and I preferred it that way too. I carried in and out trays with food, brought wine, but not even one of them had said a word to me. I was exhausted and nervous. But I didn't fool myself that if lady Carlton became Victor's girlfriend and maybe a fiancée, that she wouldn't torment me. And my life would get more painful and sad. I could finally cry as I went inside my room and laid on the bed.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Michael's POV**_

I had luck to find a nearly empty train compartment. I didn't want to be stuck in one with many people around, so I picked the one where the only passenger was an old lady. A human, her scent was home baked bread, and I somehow I knew she was safe. I ran a hand through my now black hair, hoping that I didn't look too suspicious. I knew I was more trustworthy than the man I was before, and certainly cleaner. The warm shower and good soap and shampoo at Carl's house were nothing like the bad conditions in prison. So right now I looked like a decent young man, carrying a bag with him. Just another traveler.

'' Is it free?''- I asked the older woman, who was reading a newspaper. She smiled politely at me.

'' Yes, of course, take a seat.''- I returned the smile and sat down opposite of her. I saw so hungry and I opened the bag, which Sarah gave me. My mouth watered as I took one sandwich. I couldn't remember when I had eaten last, and I took a big bite. My wolf purred. I needed my strength if I wanted to get Daniela out from the capitol and from Victor's clutches. My hand clenched into a fist, just thinking how that demon had punished her. Was she alive? No, I mustn't think this! Daniela was alive, I was sure. I felt it with my heart. The lovely girl was still breathing, my wolf told me. I only had to save her.

My eyes traveled to the newspaper, which my companion was reading. Rage flared in my blood, when I saw one of the articles. It was a reportage about the escaped prisoners and the dead guards. The fugitives were 15, amongst them three werewolves. Luckily there were no names or pictures, but it wrote that the police were very careful and they will find them. If seen, the fugitives would be tortured. Something told me I would be the only lucky one to be tortured by the prince himself.

I leaned my head back on the seat. My stop was just after a hour and a half, and then I had to find a place to spent the night. I didn't want to stop right now, but I was exhausted. I needed just some sleep, because I would collapse if I didn't rest. I asked my companion for the newspaper, and she gladly gave it to me. As my eyes moved from page to page, my wolf senses were alarmed for danger. But I guess some God out there loved me, because I reached my stop safely.


End file.
